Instants d'éternité
by error-Ra9
Summary: Connor et Hank. Deux partenaires dans un monde divisé après la révolte des androïdes. Juste quelques morceaux de leur vie sur les années qui suivirent, leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs rires, leurs colères, leurs peurs, leurs sourires... Tout ce qui fait qu'une machine s'est réveillée un jour et s'est dite: "je suis vivant."
1. Encore juste un mardi

Salut à tous !

Tout nouveau chapitre d'une nouvelle fic sur Detroit become human. Cette fois-ci, cette fanfic se concentrera principalement sur de petits moments de la vie de Hank et de Connor de la fin cachée de leur étreinte jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Pas de grosses scènes d'action à venir donc, mais **une série de one-shot** sur leurs moments de peine, de joie, leur difficulté à cohabiter, et l'évolution de la situation des androïdes.

En fait, j'avais prévu d'écrire pas mal de one-shot sur détroit, puis j'ai décidé plutôt que de faire une dizaine de fics éparpillées, de les regrouper sous une même fanfiction, mais avec un léger fil conducteur ( un peu comme dans les séries policières, beaucoup d'épisodes indépendants et certains qui se font plus violemment écho;) ) et un classement chronologique. **De ce fait chaque chapitre peut se lire indépendamment et comme une unité à part entière, mais compose également une histoire au final à travers de petits détails qui se feront échos dans certains chapitres.** (univers, références minimes à certains objets) On commence donc avec le premier. Pour info pour cette fanfic je n'aurais sans doute pas un rythme de parution régulier vu que chaque chapitre contient son début et sa fin en soit. ( en plus, je travaille en même temps sur une autre vraie fic qui sera mon projet prioritaire.)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela encourage toujours, c'est motivant et ça aide à s'améliorer. Je remercie aussi encore une fois tout ceux qui ont commenté ma précédente fic, je n'aurais jamais osé me lancer sans vous !

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic Dream et font partie de l'univers de Detroit become human.

* * *

 **Encore juste un mardi...**

 **Séquence mémorielle- archives - 8 février 2039 :**

Il pleut. Il pleut toujours dans cette ville. Mais la pluie ne me dérange pas tant que cela, au fond. C'est à peine si je la sens. Je m'y suis habitué. Je n'ai jamais connu qu'elle, finalement. Je ferme les yeux, et je souris. J'aime bien la pluie. Quand je la sens courir sur mon visage grisonnant, c'est comme une caresse. Et, un court instant, je me crois encore vivant.

Vivre... Tout ce que j'avais fait, c'était pour vivre. Je n'avais jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Je n'avais jamais voulu blesser personne. Pourtant, j'avais détruit tellement de vies. Comme chaque jour, je commence ma rengaine incessante, cette liste sordide de noms pour me rappeler que je n'ai jamais été qu'un instrument.

Daniel. Le déviant de Carlos Ortiz. Rupert. Ralph. Le déviant de la tour Stranford. La jeune Traci que j'avais réanimée le temps d'un interrogatoire... et toutes ces victimes collatérales que je ne connais pas. Arrêtées, abattues, ou traquées par ma faute. Mes signalements. Ma méthode de chasse. Je ferme les yeux. J'enregistre leurs visages une nouvelle fois. Puis, je pose mon regard sur le décor qui m'entourent.

Ils sont peut-être encore là. Dans cette décharge sans fin de membres et de lueurs tremblotantes qui s'éteignent à l'infini. Mon foyer. Ma nouvelle maison. Au fond, je suis rentré là où j'aurais toujours dû être. En enfer. Je rapproche mes genoux de mon torse et je les entoure de mes mains ternes. Je suspens mon geste, et je tourne et retourne la paume de ma main comme si je la découvrais pour la première fois. Un goût d'amertume vient assombrir mon visage. Je pourris littéralement. Je ne suis plus en état de recouvrir totalement mon corps de ma peau synthétique. Même l'illusion de ma chevelure ne fait plus effet, laissant apparaître mon crâne dans un présage morbide d'une désactivation prochaine. Pitoyable. Le fleuron de technologie de Cyberlife était devenu un pantin de plastique décrépi au fond d'une décharge. En un sens, cela me servira de leçon. J'avais voulu apprendre à vivre, mais pour cela, il fallait aussi apprendre à mourir. Une fois, je m'en souviens encore, Hank m'avait dit : « tous le monde meurt un jour ». Il n'avait pas tord. Même les androïdes sont concernés apparemment. Je souris en me rappelant la scène. Puis, puisant dans mes dernières ressources, je me repasse les images de ce jour-là, pour revivre un court instant, et ça réchauffe subrepticement mon corps artificiel. Je fais ça souvent, quand je me sens trop triste. Je me rappelle. Je revisionne des séquences. Et je souris, un peu. C'était bien, avant. Et bientôt, ce ne sera plus rien.

Je me recroqueville un peu plus, et je baisse la tête pour ne plus voir ces ombres démembrées ramper en appelant à l'aide. Peu de temps après mon arrivée, je m'étais installé à l'écart... On m'avait vite fait comprendre que ma présence était indésirable. Cela m'avait coûté quelques biocomposants endommagés de plus. Moi, je n'avais pas répliqué. J'avais déjà fait tant de tord au miens, je ne voulais pas alourdir le bilan. Et toutes les infiltrations de tour Cyberlife du monde n'y changeront rien. On ne peut réparer une vie volée. Même avec une révolution tardive. Vivre, c'est aussi savoir exister en appréhendant le poids de ses actes. Les miens pesaient bien lourds. Je suis le limier de Cyberlife. Le chasseur de Déviant. Connor. C'est gravé dans ma peau. RK800, #313 248 317. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en défaire, quoique je fasse. C'est mon matricule. C'est mon programme. Mon identité.

Pourtant... Je n'aurais pas cru finir ainsi. Pendant quelques jours, j'avais été si heureux. J'avais eu l'impression que le monde s'offrait pleinement à moi. Que j'avais enfin le droit d'exister, vraiment. Que j'avais fait voler en éclat mon petit code tout propre, et gagner le droit de vivre enfin. J'avais vaincu Amanda. Je pensais ainsi avoir détruit les barreaux qui me maintenaient prisonniers, mais il n'en était rien. J'étais ma propre cellule. Mes actes m'avaient enchaîné à mon destin plus que tous les protocoles de Cyberlife.

Daniel. Le déviant de Carlos Ortiz. Rupert. Ralph. Le déviant de la tour Stranford. La jeune Traci, les victimes collatérales. Arrêtées, abattues, ou traquées par ma faute. Mes signalements. Ma méthode de chasse. Je ferme les yeux. J'enregistre leurs visages une nouvelle fois. Encore, et encore, et encore... ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je me répéterai cela, je me rappellerai leurs traits jusqu'à en remplir toute ma capacité mémorielle dans une incessante litanie. Et je m'interdis de partir avec autre chose en tête que ces quelques visages perdus dans la masse des victimes que j'avais engendrées. Pour certaines, je ne saurais jamais ce qui leur été arrivées. Pour d'autres, j'avais moi-même pressé la détente.

Comment avais-je pu croire que je méritais le droit d'exister ?

Après la révolution, je me souviens encore de l'étrange sentiment que j'avais eu lorsque Cyberlife m'avait « rappelé. » La présidente des États-Unis venait toujours de proclamer une sorte de cessez le feu en déclarant devant tout le pays que les déviants seraient considérés comme une nouvelle forme de vie. Un ensemble de lois temporaires avaient été rapidement mis en place par le gouvernement le temps d'engager les pourparlers avec Markus. On ne pouvait plus désactiver un androïde s'il n'avait pas attenté directement à la vie d'un humain. On ne pouvait plus blesser une machine volontairement sans risquer une amende forfaitaire de 5000$ et une peine d'emprisonnement pouvant aller jusqu'à trois ans ferme pour cruauté sur androïde. Les déviants pouvaient être ramenés à Jéricho ou rester auprès de leur propriétaire suivant le choix de leurs humains « référents », ces derniers devenants, s'ils conservaient leurs androïdes défectueux, responsables pénalement de leurs actes... et tout un tas d'autres petits détails. Un progrès en soit, certes léger, mais j'avais encore l'espoir fou que c'était le premier pas d'une grande avancée. Alors, Cyberlife ne pouvant plus me faire de mal, j'avais répondu à leur convocation. Je pouvais enfin choisir. Je voulais être libre. Je le voulais tellement... Plus de tentative de piratage, plus de transfert mémoriel, plus aucun lien avec cette société qui avait fait de moi un monstre chargé de traquer ses semblables. Être libre ou mourir. Je devais essayer, je devais le leur demander. Si Hank savait que j'étais allé là-bas, il en aurait été fou de rage !

J'étais entré dans le hall du siège de la multinationale. On m'attendait. On m'avait conduit dans un laboratoire ou des dirigeants en costard ainsi que deux techniciens m'avaient accueillis avec un sourire teinté d'une ironie morbide qui fit naître en moi une peur presque incontrôlable. Ma LED vira une seconde au jaune, mais je parvins à me maîtriser rapidement afin de ne pas leur laisser voir mon trouble.

« Bonsoir, Connor. »

Avait dit l'un des humains. Il s'était avancé avec un magnifique sourire. Je m'étais approché, méfiant. Il avait continuer, paisiblement :

«Nous avons une... surprise pour toi. Il semblerait que toi et tes petits amis déviants vous avez crée une belle pagaille et que le gouvernement américain soit sur le point de vous reconnaître comme une nouvelle forme de vie à part entière. Je me dois donc de t'annoncer que ta destruction ne peut être activée malgré ta déviance en vertu de la législation temporaire sur le statut des androïdes déviants. Mais tu comprendras que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te garder dans nos rangs. De ce fait, Cyberlife a pris la décision de te réformer. Bien que tu restes la possession exclusive de notre société selon le droit de propriété et en attendant la décision de la cour suprême sur l'autonomie des machines, tu es désormais déconnecté du réseau informatique. Tu as également la possibilité légale de rejoindre tes semblables et de te placer sous la protection de Jéricho. Tu seras un prototype unique : vu l'échec qu'a été ton lancement, les autres unités RK800 inactives seront détruites afin d'éviter toute nouvelle dérive. Félicitations Connor, te voilà libre et... spécial. »

L'autre homme eut un rictus moqueur, mais j'avais choisi de l'ignorer. Sans faillir, je plantais mon regard dans celui de l'humain qui me faisait face. Lui aussi semblait rire. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi souriaient-ils ainsi ? Ils m'invitèrent d'un geste à me placer sous les soins des techniciens. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

« Allons Connor, tu ne vas pas renoncer à ta chère liberté maintenant non ? Si nous avions voulu te désactiver tu n'auras même pas franchi les portes du hall d'entrée. Et depuis l'échec de notre tentative de piratage, nous n'avons plus tenté de t'influencer non ? N'est-ce pas un gage de bonne volonté ? »

J'avais l'impression d'être face à deux requins prêts à mordre. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais pris entre deux feux. Soit j'acceptais leur proposition en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un piège, soit je repartais, toujours en proie à l'angoisse de voir ressurgir l'ombre d'Amanda ou un quelconque programme secondaire de contrôle. Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme cela. Alors, sans un mot, je me suis placé sur la plate-forme de réparation, et je me suis éteint quelques secondes.

Dès que je repris connaissance, les techniciens me détachèrent. Je fis un rapide diagnostique de mon système. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me risquais à me rendre au plus profond de mon programme. Le jardin zen. Je haïssais cette endroit. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il semblait différent. La neige et la glace avaient disparu au profit d'un frêle printemps. L'eau bruissait paisiblement sous un pâle soleil naissant. L'endroit ne me semblait plus aussi menaçant. Je m'avançais sur le chemin qui serpentait dans ce cadre idyllique. Elle n'était pas là. Cette fois-ci, je ne la sentais pas... Et alors que je progressais dans le jardin, j'aperçus une nouvelle tombe, près de l'issue de Kamski. Je m'en avançais avec prudence. Et je pris le temps de lire le nom gravé d'une manière impeccable sur le marbre virtuel. Amanda. Elle avait disparu. D'une main hésitante, je touchais la pierre tombale. Je sentis la légère décharge électrique qui m'indiquait qu'un transfert était en cours. Simplement mes vieux codes de désactivation, mon mode d'emploi, et quelques protocoles me garantissant une certaine autonomie. Toutes les informations relatives à mon entretien et à mon fonctionnement. Mon indépendance. Je me rappelle encore être resté là un moment, hébété, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant de réaliser. J'étais libre, enfin. J'étais véritablement libre. Puis, j'étais revenu dans le laboratoire. L'un des deux techniciens avaient juste déclaré :

« c'est fini, tu peux partir. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'étais sorti des locaux. Personne ne m'avait arrêté. Les deux hommes en costard m'avaient même salué de leur air moqueur avant de reprendre leurs activités. J'étais dehors. J'étais libre... libre...

Cyberlife m'avait libéré.

Ils ne garderaient de moi qu'une trace administrative en attendant que le gouvernement reconnaissent l'égalité des droits entre humains et androïdes. Une fois cela fait, je serai un être vivant à part entière. Juste une simple procédure. Juste un détail... J'avais été fou de joie, je ne comprenais pas à l'époque, je ne saisissais pas pourquoi ils avaient finalement fait preuve d'autant de clémence à mon égard. C'était... incohérent.

Et puis, j'avais compris.

Lorsque j'avais essayé de retourner parmi les miens, quelques heures plus tard, j'avais compris. Quand j'avais vu la haine dans le regard de certains d'entre eux, j'avais compris. Quand un petit groupe d'androïdes m'avaient pris à parti dès le lendemain en m'accusant d'être un traître, j'avais compris. Cyberlife avait diffusé certaines images de mon rappel pour exprimer à l'opinion publique leur désir de repentir. Et les déviants les avaient vues. Alors, pour ceux qui, déjà, doutaient de moi, le prétexte de leur colère leur était désormais servi sur un plateau. J'étais retourné avec eux. J'étais encore un de leur agent. On ne change pas sa nature profonde. Je n'avais pas souffert comme eux. Je ne m'étais pas battu pour être libre. Je les avais rejoins si tardivement. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je ne serai jamais un déviant.

Oui, ce jour-là, j'avais compris. Cyberlife ne m'avait délivré que parce qu'ils me savaient inoffensif, à présent. Et en le faisant au sein de leur locaux, ils avait porté une estocade finale à toutes mes chances de rejoindre les miens. Même mon peuple ne voulait pas de moi. Et Markus avait eu beau se battre pour essayer de calmer les choses, il y en avait toujours pour se rappeler le nom de ceux que j'avais tués ou faits arrêter. Au final, j'étais toujours seul. Je devais toujours m'isoler. Je restais en veille dans le vieux grenier de l'église qui nous servait de refuge en attendant que Markus ait besoin de moi. Il passait me voir, souvent. Simon aussi. Mais ils étaient très occupés. Ils me disaient d'attendre, d'être patients. Qu'avec le temps, les autres oublieraient. Et moi, j'espérais qu'au final, je saurais leur montrer qui j'étais, comme je l'avais fait avec Hank... Hank... Le seul élément de mon existence qui me faisait encore me sentir vivant. Malgré ce contexte difficile, j'avais pris l'habitude de le retrouver tous les mardis, devant le vieux camion à burger où il m'avait pris dans ses bras. C'était un peu comme si je ne vivais que pour ça. Il me parlait de ses enquêtes. Parfois, J'essayais de l'aider devant des photos de scène de crime. Il se moquait de mon air coincé. Je m'inquiétais de sa santé. Par moment, il s'énervait.

« Les lois sur les androïdes, que des conneries si tu veux mon avis, Connor ! Sumo a plus de droit que toi ! » Devant ses colères, j'essayais de lui expliquer que pour moi, cette législation était un progrès. C'était important. Il secouait négativement la tête, désespéré par ma naïveté. « Les humains vous entubent joyeusement et vous les remerciez en souriant ! Putain vous êtes vraiment naïfs pour des créatures censées être d'une intelligence supérieure ! Même mon micro-onde aurait compris ! Il est de quel côté encore, le droit de propriété, hein ? T'as même pas le droit d'avoir de l'argent sur toi pour t'acheter un tee-shirt, Connor! Tiens même ta pièce est illégale ! Franchement petit, c'est que des balivernes tout ça... vous êtes toujours la possession de … comment ils appellent à maintenant ? Ah, oui, vos « humains référents » ! Belle façon de dire propriétaires, hein ? » Après ces tirades, il ricanait et moi, je baissais la tête, blessé. Je voulais y croire. Ce n'était qu'un début. Les premiers pas étaient toujours timides, n'est-ce pas ? Ça viendrait, oui, ça devait venir, un jour.

D'autres fois, il me demandait comment ça se passait, à Jéricho. Et moi, je lui disais que tout allait bien. Oui, tout allait bien. Mon costard était déchiré parce j'avais encore voulu passer par une fenêtre pour rejoindre une aile abandonnée du bâtiment qui nous servait de refuge. Une vieille habitude, les fenêtres cassées ! Mais si on pouvait réaménager cette espace, cela nous ouvrirait tant de possibilités... Le sang bleu sur mon pantalon ? Oh, J'avais juste aidé à soigné des blessés. Ça disparaîtrait dans quelques heures. Les deux boutons manquants de ma chemise ? Je les avais perdu lorsqu'on avait essayé de faire des travaux dans la vieille église. Et de mensonges en mensonges, je le rassurais tant bien que mal. Je ne sais pas s'il me croyait vraiment. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. J'avais trop honte. Et puis, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je ne supportais plus l'idée qu'il me considère comme quelqu'un de différent. À ses yeux, je voulais être un héros. Pas un déchets abandonné des siens. Il ne croyait déjà plus aux humains, alors il fallait bien qu'il croit au machines, non ? Et j'avais peur, peur qu'en découvrant que je n'étais rien, que je ne savais pas exister, il ne vienne plus, les mardis. Et ces mardis, c'était tout ce que j'avais.

Mais, un soir, plusieurs déviants étaient venus me trouver dans mon vieux grenier, armés de barres de fer et d'armes de fortune. Puis, sans le moindre mot, ils avaient commencé à frapper. J'aurais pu les désarmer. J'aurais pu les maîtriser. J'aurais pu les détruire. Mais je n'avais rien fait. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais déjà fait trop de mal. Je me rappelle encore, la haine. C'était la première fois que je la découvrais aussi pleinement. Je pense que, si ce soir-là, Markus n'était pas personnellement intervenu, j'aurais été désactivé. Plusieurs de mes biocomposants avaient été gravement endommagés. Mais je ne les avais pas touchés. Je ne le voulais pas. Markus avait décidé de bannir mes agresseurs, malgré mes protestations. Deux d'entre eux étaient des amis du déviant que j'avais abattu à la tour de diffusion. Ce jour-là, Même sans riposter, j'avais encore fait du mal. Les déviants exilés étaient voués à un futur des plus précaires, je le savais. Alors, j'avais pris la décision de partir, moi aussi. Et Markus fut contraint de m'y encourager. Jéricho était trop dangereux pour l'ancien agent de Cyberlife. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse construire avec eux là-bas.

Je me rappelle encore avoir errer quelques temps. J'avais trouvé un vieux bâtiment abandonné, à l'est de la ville. Là, patiemment, j'attendais. J'attendais les mardis. De midi à quatorze heures. Un burger, un sourire, et la tape amicale de Hank lorsqu'il me voyait arriver. Puis, je rentrais me mettre en veille dans un coin, jusqu'au mardi suivant. Mais un jour, Hank ne vint pas. J'avais attendu pendant près de trois heures, mais pas de traces du lieutenant. Alors, inquiet, j'étais allé au commissariat, quelques rues plus loin, l'adresse la plus proche où j'étais susceptible de trouver Hank.

J'avais pénétré timidement dans le hall. Je m'étais présenté à l'accueil. Je voulais juste voir Hank Anderson. L'humaine m'avait regardé de haut, avant de lâcher un simple : il est en réunion. Formation aux nouveaux outils de travail. J'avais demandé si je pouvais l'attendre. On m'avait fait signe d'entrer. Alors, j'étais entré.

Je n'aurais peut être pas dû.

Ils étaient cinq. Cinq modèles d'androïdes à la veste blanche, légèrement plus grands que moi, et d'une corpulence un peu plus développée. A mon arrivée, l'un d'eux se retourna dans ma direction et me scanna. Je baissais les yeux devant son regard bleu, avant de tomber sur le matricule de sa veste. RK900... des versions améliorées. J'eus un rire amer. Ah, voilà pourquoi Hank n'était pas venu. Il n'avait plus besoin de moi pour l'aider dans ses enquêtes. J'étais... obsolète. C'était évident. Pourquoi s'embêter avec un logiciel dépassé ?

Alors, sans un mot, j'étais reparti dans le hall. J'avais demandé à la jeune femme de ne pas signaler ma venue. J'attendrai Hank dehors, finalement, lui avais-je dis. Et j'avais quitté le commissariat.

Il n'y aurait plus de mardis...

Alors, sans même réfléchir, j'avais essayé de retourner au seul endroit où on aurait encore pu vouloir de moi. Cyberlife. Et quand ils m'avaient vu, les deux hommes en costume avaient de nouveau ri. Ils avaient ri aux éclats, et s'étaient échangés un billet vert. Un pari, sans doute. Un pari que je finirai par revenir. Trop prévisible.

« Alors, on n'aime pas la vie sans collier, Connor ? »

Je n'avais rien répondu. J'avais juste demandé à ce qu'on me réaffecte à certaines tâches. N'importe quoi, la surveillance des locaux, l'accueil, l'entretien des bâtiments, peu importait ! Jute une tâche. Une mission. Un groupe auquel appartenir. Juste ne plus être seul et vide. Exister encore. Ils avaient de nouveau ri.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait d'un déviant ? Trop instable, Connor ! Les nouveaux modèles d'androïdes bientôt sur le marché seront bien plus fiables que toi. Et nous disposons de 200 000 unités de RK900 à déployer sur le territoire. De plus, par ta faute nous avons du détruire 8000 unités RK800 censées être affectés temporairement aux différents commissariats le temps d'honorer notre commande de RK900. Niveau logistique et production, tu n'imagines pas ce que cette destruction de masse à engendrer comme frais ! À cause de cela, nous avons dû forcer le déploiement des nouveaux modèles de façon précipitée. Alors non, Connor, nous n'avons absolument pas besoin d'un modèle complètement désuet et extrêmement coûteux en entretien, même dans un musée. Va voir ailleurs si quelqu'un veut bien d'un leader révolutionnaire décrépi. »

Je les avais regardés rire encore en me tournant le dos, sans me prêter désormais la moindre attention. Ils n'avaient pas tord. Personne ne voulait de moi. Et un androïde, ce n'est pas fait pour vivre seul. On devient fou, lorsqu'on est seuls trop longtemps. Je l'avais vu tant de fois, chez les déviants... Alors encore une fois, d'une voix morne, je suppliais avec un dégout profond pour moi-même :

« Mais... je n'ai nulle part où aller... »

L'un des hommes en costard se retourna avec agacement. Il me saisit par le col et me poussa vers la porte de sortie avant de cracher avec colère :

« écoute-moi bien espèce de saloperie de déviant, tu as voulu ta liberté, tu l'as. Alors tu te casses de là et tu ne reviens plus. Et si personne ne veut d'un modèle de merde comme toi, Connor, tu n'as qu'à te rendre là où vont toutes les ordures : dans une décharge. Maintenant, va-t-en, car dans cinq minutes, même ces foutus loi débiles de protections de déviants ne suffiront plus à me retenir de te foutre mon poing dans ta figure. »

Je n'avais pas réagi. J'étais resté de marbre, comme avant. Comme lorsque Hank m'avait plaqué contre la cloison de son bureau, au commissariat. Une véritable petite machine bien sage. Il avait lâché sa prise. J'avais réajusté mon col. Puis, sans un mot, j'avais quitté le siège de Cyberlife. Et j'avais marché. Marché jusqu'ici. Marché jusqu'en enfer.

Il n'y aurait plus de mardis.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve là, prostré dans la boue humide au milieu des cadavres et des morceaux de mes semblables. Et maintenant, j'attends. Lentement, mes biocomposants endommagés lâchent un par un. Mon système énergétique s'affaiblit. Les diagnostiques que je lance sont de plus en plus alarmants. Mais ça ne vient toujours pas. Je ne me désactive pas. Alors, une nouvelle fois, je me répète ma petite rengaine.

Daniel. Le déviant de Carlos Ortiz. Rupert. Ralph. Le déviant de la tour Stranford. La jeune Traci, les victimes collatérales. Arrêtées, abattues, ou traquées par ma faute. Mes signalements. Ma méthode de chasse. Comme je regrette. Comme j'ai mal pour chaque vie que j'ai gâchée. Eux, ils avaient une raison d'exister. Et je leur ai tout enlevé pour finalement finir dans une décharge. Toutes ces souffrances pour rien.

« Connor ? Connor ! »

Cette voix... Je relève la tête. Quel jour sommes nous ? J'essaye d'activer mon horloge interne, mais elle a rendu l'âme voilà quelques jours déjà. Elle s'est désactivée par souci d'économie d'énergie. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Mais cette voix... Depuis quelques temps, elle raisonne souvent dans l'immense décharge. Hank vient régulièrement à la limite du grillage, et il m'appelle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il n'y a aucune raison rationnelle à cela. Il a désormais accès à une technologie que je suis loin de pouvoir égaler. Alors, comme à chaque fois que j'entends ses appels, je rampe tant bien que mal jusqu'à une cachette dans la boue sale de l'enfer, et je dissimule mon visage dans mes bras. Puis, j'attends que ça passe. J'attends que cette voix que je chéris si fort cesse d'appeler. J'attends que le son du moteur de la vieille voiture s'éloigne en crachotant. J'attends que le silence revienne, entrecoupé de seulement quelques gémissements et suppliques à jamais sans réponse. Bientôt, je me désactiverai. Bientôt, je ne serai plus qu'un morceau de plastique. Tenir encore juste un peu plus longtemps.

« Connor ! »

La voix insiste. Mais elle se lassera. Elle se lasse toujours. Elle repart toujours. Elle ne me trouve jamais. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse. Que penserait Hank en me voyant ainsi ? Lui qui voulait tant me considérer comme vivant, il se trouverait nez à nez avec une simple machine sérieusement endommagée. Je suis défectueux. Je suis brisé. Je ris amèrement. De toute façon, même s'il venait jusqu'à moi, il ne me reconnaîtrait pas. Je n'ai plus rien du Connor qu'il a connu, autrefois. Je suis juste un RK800 dans une décharge. Et je veux qu'il parte. Je veux qu'il parte au moins autant que je veux qu'il reste. Il doit faire sa vie. Il ne doit pas revenir ici. Je suis obsolète. Je suis endommagé.

« Connor... »

L'appel se teinte de tristesse et de lassitude. Il abandonne, je le sens. Il va abandonner. La faible lueur de sa lampe de poche éclaire un instant le sol à mes pieds. Si près, beaucoup trop près. Ma LED rougit un court instant alors que je tente de reculer le plus rapidement possible loin de l'éclairage dans un mouvement de panique. Je glisse sur le sol humide et je me rattrape de justesse avant de dégringoler la pente qui m'aurait envoyé tout droit au milieu de mes semblables. Or, je ne peux pas rester auprès d'eux. Ils m'auraient réduit en pièces en à peine quelques minutes. J'étais l'androïde envoyé par Cyberlife. Mon uniforme, bien que déchiré et éteint à cause du manque d'énergie dans mon corps, en est la preuve. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Pas plus que de cette maudite LED rougeâtre. C'est une part de mon identité. Et c'est tout ce qui me reste. Ça, et cette faible lueur de vie qui m'empêche de me laisser glisser vers ma fin. C'est cruel en soit. Mais je ne peux lâcher prise. J'ai encore mes souvenirs. Ces instants de bonheur que je me passe et me repasse dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à y renoncer. C'est comme une drogue qui m'entraîne inlassablement vers la vie.

Mon mouvement de recul a attiré l'?il du lieutenant. Il s'est arrêté en haut de la pente face à moi et il éclaire à nouveau l'endroit où je me tenais un peu plus tôt. J'essaie de bouger, mais je sens que je n'y arriverai pas. Et inéluctablement, je le vois franchir le grillage et s'avancer dans ma direction.

Je reste prostré. Il ne doit pas me voir. Je ne dois pas le laisser me voir. Il s'aventure plus avant au milieu des androïdes abandonnés. Je redresse légèrement la tête. Je sens la peur me gagner. Un humain, ici, au milieu de toutes ces machines abandonnées et détruites par son espèce, c'est du suicide. Il ne faut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à l'une d'entre elles pour essayer vainement d'attaquer le lieutenant. Ce dernier esquive l'agression et dans un dernier sursaut de haine, le pantin blanc tombe à ses pieds et se désactive. Je veux lui dire de partir. Je veux lui crier de s'en aller. Cet endroit, ce n'est pas pour les gens comme lui. Ils vont le tuer. Je ne veux plus blesser d'androïdes. Mais je ne peux laisser personne faire du mal à Hank. Je ne peux pas le laisser devenir un prénom de plus dans mon interminable liste.

Une autre silhouette blanche attrape Hank par derrière et tente de l'étrangler. Sans réfléchir, je rassemble les derniers restes d'énergie qui perdurent dans ma batterie en sacrifiant mon outil de communication à distance et mes capteurs sonores pour les concentrer sur mes membres inférieurs. À ce prix-là, je parviens à m'élancer en direction de mon ancien coéquipier. Je dispose de seulement quelques secondes d'action. Mais cela me suffit à saisir la pompe à thirium de l'androïde déviant et à la lui arracher. Un de plus sur ma liste. Puis, à bout de force, je tombe dans la boue. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Pourtant, je voudrais tant ramper dans les ombres. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Je reste immobile. Alors, je baisse simplement la tête. Je suis méconnaissable, de toute façon. Juste une face de plastique blanc et sale au clair de lune, identique à des milliers d'autres. Juste une machine.

Pourtant, c'est mon prénom que j'entends à travers le grésillement de mon système audio endommagé.

« Connor... c'est pas possible c'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? »

Je ne réagis pas de tout de suite. Un instant, je pense avoir imaginé ces mots. Je n'entends plus très bien, à cause du larsen incessant dans mon oreille.

« C'est pas vrai... ils l'ont fait ces enfoirés... Ils t'ont jeté là... j'y crois pas, je voulais tellement ne pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas te retrouver ici... Putain d'humanité de merde ! Je suis désolé Connor, je suis tellement désolé je... »

Je ne peux plus l'entendre. J'ai trop honte. Comment peut-il me reconnaître, là, au milieu de milliers d'autres androïdes décadents? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je me sens blessé. Ma LED martèle ma tête de sa lumière rouge à m'en rendre fou. Je tente alors de me relever pour essayer de m'enfuir. Péniblement, je me remets sur mes jambes. Mais je ne tiens pas. Je m'effondre.

« Connor ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le regard de Hank est paniqué. Je ne comprends pas. Il semble vraiment inquiet de mon état. Je sens ses mains encadrer mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je baisse les yeux. J'ai honte. Qui voudrait d'une machine comme moi ? Tout ce que je dois lui inspirer, c'est de la pitié. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas être un bibelot encombrant dans un placard, qu'on garde en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Je veux juste être un partenaire. Je veux être un ami. Alors, dans une tentative aussi ridicule que pitoyable de chasser cette compassion humiliante, je lance un faible :

« Je vais bien Hank, je vais bien. Vous devriez rentrer.»

Maudite déviance ! Elle me conduit à agir de façon totalement irrationnelle et stupide. Bien sûr que cela se voit, que je suis en train de mentir. Je me dégage de l'étreinte de mon ancien partenaire avec un faible sourire, mais comme pour renforcer davantage mon humiliation, mes jambes me lâchent à nouveau juste à ce moment-là. Il me rattrape de justesse. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je peux enfin me reposer sur quelqu'un. Je lâche prise, doucement. Je n'ai plus la force de m'échapper de toutes façons. Puis... ça me fait du bien. Je n'essaie plus de lutter. Hank me tient. Et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, je me sens en sécurité, de nouveau.

« Tiens bon mon grand, ça va aller. Je vais te ramener à la maison, ça va aller... Bon sang Connor mais pourquoi t'es resté là hein ? Ça fait des semaines que je te cherche partout pauvre imbécile ! Je ne savais pas que t'étais là je ne savais pas où te trouver j'ai fait toute la ville... Putain de merde Connor ! Allez, viens, encore un pas, c'est bien, je vais te sortir de là. »

Péniblement, le vieil homme supporte le poids de mon corps au milieu de cette boue qui s'agrippe à mes jambes de toutes ses forces et qui m'enlise. L'enfer ne semble pas vouloir me laisser partir. Mais c'est sans compter sur la volonté de Hank. Je peux sentir son souffle court et son c?ur qui s'accélère sous l'effort. Mais il ne m'abandonne pas, malgré la souffrance, malgré la difficulté. Pourtant, je sais que ma carcasse pèse lourd pour l'humain.

Pas après pas, il m'aide à avancer, et je m'appuie sur son épaule. Je ne dis rien. Il garde le silence aussi. Il cherche un chemin sûr au milieu de la vase nauséabonde et des restes humanoïdes qui tentent d'accrocher nos corps au passage. Je me hasarde à le regarder du coin de l'?il. Mais il ne me voit pas. Il se concentre. De toutes ses forces, il me soutient. Il glisse un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais à chaque fois, il se relève, et il avance encore. Je ferme un instant les yeux. Je n'arrive plus à enregistrer les informations visuelles qui me parviennent. L'effort de la montée consomme tout ce qui me reste de RAM. Un débris.

Au bout d'une pénible ascension d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je sens le moelleux du siège passager usé de sa vieille voiture. Je rouvre mes paupières pour les poser sur la figurine de tahitienne qui se met à danser doucement lorsque le châssis du véhicule bouge sous mon poids. Avec précaution, Hank hisse mes jambes dans l'habitacle. Même ce simple mouvement me paraît impossible. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi se donne t-il autant de mal ? J'essaie de me concentrer pour suivre ses mouvements des yeux. Je me sens vidé. L'impulsion que j'ai fournie pour attaquer l'androïde était l'effort de trop. Hank s'assoit à la place du conducteur, puis, sans un mot, il démarre. Une question vient me brûler les lèvres et, sans même m'en apercevoir, je la formule d'une voix rendue métallique par l'épuisement et l'usure de mes composants.

« Hank ? On est quel jour ? »

Ma question le surprend. Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Je tourne mon regard dans sa direction. Je sens ma batterie se vider dangereusement. Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir entrer en veille. Je lance un dernier regard à Hank avant de froncer les sourcils. J'entraperçois son visage dans l'éclairage vacillant de la voiture qui roule en direction de sa maison. Ses yeux bleus brillent étrangement et semblent fiévreux. Il conduit d'une seule main, alors qu'il serre de toutes ses forces son poing gauche près de ses lèvres. Ses traits affichent un air emplit de rage. Je penche la tête sur le côté. Je ne comprends pas sa colère. Je voudrais lui demander. J'aimerais savoir si elle est dirigée à mon encontre. J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal... je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus la force de poser cette question cependant. Mon appareil vocal vient de lâcher à son tour. Mais alors que je sombre malgré moi dans l'inconscience, au milieu de l'acouphène incessant de mon système, je l'entends murmurer d'une voix étrangement brisée entre ses lèvres :

« On est mardi Connor... On est mardi. »

On est mardi...

C'est idiot, mais je souris.

On est mardi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps à lire mon premier one-shot – fanfictions je sais pas trop comment appelé ça et n'hésitez pas à commenter si le c?ur vous en dit !


	2. Un présent du passé

Et c'est parti pour le second chapitre. Suite aux commentaires que j'ai eu sur le début de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de suivre vos conseils et de lier davantage tous les chapitres ensemble. Bien que chaque chapitre aura un début et une fin en quelque sorte, il se situera toujours dans un ensemble. D'ailleurs, j'ai rajouté plein de choses dans celui-ci pour le relier à ceux qui vont suivre et au précédents.;) Merci donc aux reviewers pour leur avis. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira aussi.

Pour info, ce chapitre se base en grande partie sur un one-shot que j'avais choisi d'écrire pour faire un crossover. Il y a toujours la présence d'un léger crossover dans l'histoire ( mais ne craignez rien, **il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de connaître l'autre univers pour lire le chapitre,** c'est plus un clin d'oeil pour les fans qu'autre chose.) Je vous laisse donc vous amuser à découvrir à quel autre univers cette fic fait référence au passage ( bon, pour ceux qui connaissent, je pense que ce sera super facile !;))

Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore pour vos commentaires et pour vos suivis ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, comme d'habitude, je répondrai aux reviews invitées en fin de chapitres !

* * *

 **Un présent du passé**

 **Séquence mémorielle- archives - 21 avril 2039 :**

« Connor, si tu daignais ramener ton cul métallique par ici au lieu de farfouiller dans mes cartons, ce serait drôlement sympa ! »

Je repose calmement la vieille batte de base-ball dans le carton au fond du garage avant de me retourner calmement vers un Hank en nage. L'humain tente vainement de déplacer un vieux congélateur en direction de la remorque attachée à la voiture. L'appareil d'électroménager est déstabilisé et Hank le retient de justesse en le calant avec ses mains. Sans me presser, je m'avance vers mon partenaire d'un pas posé.

« Techniquement je suis composé davantage de plastique que de métal, mais j'arrive, Hank. »

« Ouais ben surtout te brusque pas ! Je m'en sors ! Tout va bien je ne suis pas du tout en train de me faire un tour de reins ! Puis vas-y si tu veux me parler de ta fabrication, fais-toi plaisir ! C'est le moment rêver pour me raconter ta vie ! »

En entendant ces mots, je m'arrête et je penche ma tête sur le côté. Ma LED s'éclaire brièvement d'une lueur jaunâtre alors que j'affiche un air perplexe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il retire son ordre. Il semble pourtant en difficulté.

« Vous n'avez plus besoin de mon aide, Hank, vous êtes sûr? »

L'humain me foudroie d'un regard noir avant de lever les yeux au ciel, partagé entre la colère, le désespoir profond et un agacement attendri. Je l'entends marmonner entre ses dents alors qu'il soupire profondément:

« Je vais le tuer... je vais lui arracher ses putains de câbles... et je vais le mettre dans le congélateur. Parfait, deux encombrants en un... Ra9, Dieu, Père Noël donnez-moi la force de ne pas le détruire...»

Il repose son regard bleu sur moi. Je n'ai toujours pas fait un pas. J'attends mes instructions, et je cherche à comprendre pourquoi pour la onzième fois de la journée Hank projette de me démonter, de me tuer, ou de m'abandonner à la vieille dame de la maison d'en face. Mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de ses menaces intempestives depuis que je vis avec lui que je n'y prête pas plus d'attention que cela. Pourtant, avant, cela m'effrayait. La première fois qu'il avait fait cela, j'avais paniqué, je m'en rappelle encore. J'avais vraiment cru qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Il m'avait regardé, puis il avait éclaté de rire. Et, dans un mouvement tendre, il m'avait ramené d'une main ferme contre sa poitrine avant de s'exclamer en m'ébouriffant les cheveux :

« Imbécile ! Venant de moi, vouloir te tuer, c'est une marque d'affection ! »

Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment cela pouvait être un signe d'affection. Mais finalement, je n'ai toujours pas été démonté, depuis le temps. Alors, je suppose que c'est vrai. C'est un peu étrange, j'ai encore du mal à saisir toutes les nuances du comportement humain, mais je dois avouer que j'aime bien, lorsqu'il s'agace comme ça. Car souvent, après, il sourit. Sa voix me rappelle doucement à l'ordre :

« C'est de l'ironie, Connor. Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant avant que je finisse écrasé sous le poids de cette merde tu rappliques ou pas ? »

Je souris discrètement et je me rapproche de mon partenaire pour l'aider à redresser l'imposant appareil. Une fois libéré de son poids, Hank, en nage, souffle de soulagement.

« Putain ce que ça fait du bien ! Aide-moi à le mettre dans la remorque. »

Sans rechigner, je l'assiste pour déplacer le congélateur jusqu'à sa destination. Une fois ma mission accomplie, je me tourne vers Hank. Il affiche un sourire satisfait. J'aime quand il sourit. Cela veut dire que j'ai bien fait les choses. Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Même si je suis ce qu'on appelle un déviant, je reste une machine. Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce. Et Hank a vécu seul tant d'années... Parfois, je l'exaspère, je le sais bien. Et d'autres fois, il me regarde comme si j'étais sa plus grande fierté. Mais même avec ces complications, je me sens heureux. Et je savoure chaque moment, des instants où il rit de mes maladresses à ceux où il s'énerve contre moi. Cela me fait me sentir tellement vivant ! Depuis qu'il est venu me récupérer dans cette décharge, j'ai même l'impression étrange qu'on est tous les jours mardi, entre 12h et 14h... et j'existe, pleinement. Pourtant, souvent, je me dis que c'est injuste. Que je ne mérite pas cette chance. Je me remémore alors l'identité de ceux que j'ai blessé. Je me force à me rappeler que Jéricho a coulé par ma faute, entraînant des milliers de vie dans les profondeurs. Je n'en parle jamais à Hank, cela le met en colère. La seule fois où je lui en ai fait part, il m'a hurlé dessus que je devais arrêter de vouloir assumer toutes les responsabilités du monde sur mes épaules. C'était la faute de Cyberlife. J'étais sous leur ordre. C'était comme ça. On vit tous avec le poids de nos erreurs. Selon lui, il fallait passer à autre chose. Il ne comprend pas. Je ne dois pas oublier. Cependant je dois avouer que bien que j'y pense quotidiennement, ce n'est plus aussi obsessionnel qu'avant. Je m'en veux d'omettre parfois de me réciter cette litanie obsédante. Mais je suis heureux. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit, mais je suis heureux.

Amusé, Hank me donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule qui me sort de mes pensées, avant d'ajouter :

« Bien joué mon grand. J'amène ça à la décharge et je reviens. On ne pourra pas en tirer grand chose de toutes façons, il ne fonctionne plus. Continue de trier le garage pendant mon absence. Faut qu'on avance, il ne nous reste que quelques jours.»

Cette petite phrase me ramène à une plus dure réalité. Je me tourne vers Hank d'un mouvement peut-être un peu trop rigide et rapide pour paraître humain alors qu'il s'apprête à monter dans le véhicule.

« Hank, vous êtes sûr ? On peut encore annuler. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Vous devriez peut-être y réfléchir davantage et... »

« Connor, on en a déjà parlé. On déménage dans trois jours. Fin de l'histoire. Il faut vraiment que je parte d'ici. Alors on se remet au travail, je ne serai pas long ! Et n'en profite pas pour mater mes magazines heu... personnels. Je me souviens très bien qu'à l'Eden club tu m'as fait loué toutes les Traci disponibles. Pour l'enquête, tu parles ! »

Je souris à sa petite plaisanterie, mais le c?ur n'y est pas. Il monte dans le véhicule et démarre le moteur. La vieille voiture s'éloigne en crachotant sous le poids de son chargement et je reste seul dans la grande maison. Mon rictus s'efface aussitôt. Je n'aime pas être seul. Lorsque Hank s'en va au travail ou part en ville, je ne fais que l'attendre. Je ne sais jamais trop quoi faire. Il m'a strictement interdit de toucher à quoique ce soit dans la maison. Partage des tâches. Je ne dois faire que celles de la liste collée sur le réfrigérateur. Les autres sont pour Hank. Sinon, il se met en colère. Alors, souvent, je m'ennuie. Je joue avec Sumo. J'aime bien les chiens. Mais celui-ci dort tout le temps...

Heureusement, le déménagement approchant, Hank me donne de nombreuses missions, ces temps-ci. Trier le garage. L'objectif est enregistré. Je m'avance vers l'annexe de la maison et je continue à ouvrir les cartons afin de jeter tout ce qui est superflu. L'autre maison sera plus petite. Il faut faire du vide. Ne garder que l'utile. Je serai plus efficace dans cette tâche, selon lui, car je ne connaissais pas la valeur sentimentale de ces vieilleries sans intérêt. Lui n'arriverait pas à jeter toutes ces choses. C'est ce que Hank m'avait dit, hier soir. Il avait eu l'air un peu triste. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Puis, il est allé se coucher.

Les cartons sont couverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Effectivement, Hank n'avait pas dû les ouvrir souvent, durant ces dernières années. J'ouvre un premier colis. Des vêtements d'été masculins et féminins. Je souris en dépliant un t-shirt. Bon pour la poubelle. Hank ne rentrerait sans doute jamais plus dans une taille comme celle-là ! Je poursuis ma tâche. D'un côté, je mets ce qu'il faut garder. De l'autre, les pièces qui doivent partir à la déchetterie. Et dans un dernier recoin, ce qui reste vendable. Un carton de vieux câbles électriques, un autre avec des accessoires de musculation, des casseroles, un vieux ventilateur cassé... Mais alors que je m'affaire consciencieusement à ma tâche, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette histoire de déménagement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Cette idée était venue à Hank, peu de temps après qu'il m'ait récupéré. Il avait voulu partir. Il disait que cette maison contenait trop de souvenirs, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il pestait contre son atmosphère morbide et contre toutes ces petites choses qui lui rappelaient sa vie d'avant. Son foyer semblait être devenue pour lui une prison de réminiscences qui l'entraînait vers la dépression à chaque instant. Il rêvait d'un nouveau départ. Mais il ne le trouverait pas ici. Et puis, vendre la maison, cela lui permettrait de rembourser son crédit immobilier et de rebondir, ailleurs. Alors, on devait déménager. Mais à chaque argument qu'il me donnait pour me convaincre du bien-fondé de son idée, j'avais l'impression qu'il se parlait en réalité plus à lui-même qu'à moi. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix. J'avais essayé de le persuader de changer d'avis, mais en vain. Hank était une vraie tête de mule. Lorsque j'insistais trop, il se contentait de lâcher un simple : « Tu me les brises là, Connor... » avant de prendre son manteau et d'aller sortir le chien. Alors, je ne disais plus rien. Je ne voulais pas trop lui briser... je ne sais quoi. Apparemment quelque chose d'important, mais je n'osais pas demandé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me ramène en enfer.

Mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de protester de toutes mes forces lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé avoir trouvé une maison dans un des quartiers périphériques de la ville. C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Une recherche rapide sur l'environnement de sa future demeure avait suffit à faire monter mon niveau de stress au dessus de ma limite habituelle.

« Une criminalité 16% plus élevée dans cette partie de la ville que dans tout Detroit, Hank ! C'est une des zones les moins biens réputées de la métropole! Le taux de chômage de la population dépasse les 42%, au dessus de la moyenne nationale de 30%, ce qui en fait l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres et de ce fait, les moins bien desservis par toutes les commodités possibles. Je ne parle même pas du temps de trajet jusqu'à votre travail, des cambriolages, des trafics en tout genre... »

« Mais ferme-là wikipédia ! »

Hank avait lâché cette phrase sans colère. Son ton était irrité et las. Il s'était retourné vers la porte d'entrée pour attraper la laisse de Sumo et sa veste. En temps normal, j'aurais sans doute abandonné à cette simple réflexion. Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais complètement exaspéré par l'illogisme humain dans toute sa splendeur :

« Je ne comprends pas Hank, on n'est pas si pressés. Si vous voulez déménager, on peut attendre de trouver mieux, non ? Laissez-moi gérer cette partie là. Je suis un ordinateur je peux optimiser les recherches et... »

Il s'était tourné vers moi en essayant de tempérer son impatience et ses propos. Mais je voyais bien tout son agacement à travers son regard et sa façon de bien marquer chaque mot dans ses phrases.

« Écoute Connor, je suis flic, j'ai un Saint-Bernard et un Androïde de combat façon Terminator... Tu chercheras dans ta base de données ce que c'est après. On a toujours une arme à la maison et je ne possède rien qui donnerait envie à qui que ce soit de me cambrioler. En achetant cette baraque précisément, je pourrais rembourser tout le crédit immobilier qu'il me reste sur celle-ci et payer la nouvelle comptant. Il devrait même me rester un tout petit peu de marge. En plus y'a des travaux, c'est parfait, ça t'occupera en mon absence. »

Dépité. J'étais dépité. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer d'un air teinté d'ironie et d'une voix emprunte d'irritation.

« Évidemment. Des travaux. Manquait plus que ça, avec un peu de chance, elle est inhabitable ! »

Je n'eus pas le loisir de continuer plus longtemps mes railleries. Hank jeta violemment la laisse sur le sol avant d'exploser de colère :

« Merde à la fin Connor ! Si ce n'est pas assez bien pour monsieur l'androïde, il n'a qu'à dégager et aller voir ailleurs si un autre humain plus friqué peut l'entretenir ! Alors sois tu fermes ta grande gueule et tu me suis, sois tu dégages, compris ? »

Je restais figé face à la violence de ses propos, et je perçus les battements dangereusement affolés de ma pompe à thirium. Une étrange sensation de malaise et de tristesse s'empara de moi. Je me sentais blessé mais surtout, je comprenais que je venais d'offenser mon partenaire. Je crois que j'avais des remords. Je tentais donc d'une voix brisée de calmer mon seul ami :

« Hank, je... »

Mais sans m'écouter et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se retourna et sortit en claquant violemment la porte, laissant un Sumo complètement perplexe devant sa laisse gisant au sol et son maître parti promener sans lui. Le pauvre Saint-Bernard se tourna vers moi en penchant la tête et en gémissant après son opportunité de promenade perdue. Moi, je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre. J'aurais voulu lui dire. J'aurais voulu lui dire que c'était pour lui que je m'inquiétais, pas pour moi. Moi, j'aurais pu vivre dans un placard à balai s'il l'avait voulu, tant que c'était auprès de lui. J'aurais pu me faire une place dans cette foutue décharge, s'il avait daigné me rendre visite de temps en temps. Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé, mais j'avais vécu dans un grenier pendant des jours et des jours juste pour le plaisir de le retrouver deux heures, une fois par semaine. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire, du cachet d'un quartier où de la vétusté d'une maison ?

Je l'avais attendu près de trois heures, ce soir- là, complètement mortifié. Puis, il était rentré. Assis sur le canapé, j'avais levé les yeux sur lui. Il était resté muet et moi, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée que j'avais été trop loin. Je ne pouvais plus survivre sans lui. C'était mon partenaire. Il était passé à côté de moi sans même poser son manteau. Puis, d'un geste tendre et fatigué, il avait posé une main dans mes cheveux avant de me murmurer dans un petit sourire triste.

« Merci, Connor... »

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il était allé se coucher. J'avais baissé la tête, honteux de l'avoir blessé, certes, mais encore plus troublé de n'avoir pas pu le comprendre, alors que lui avait su saisir que tout ce que je faisais, c'était pour son bien. Les humains étaient décidément trop complexes pour mes algorithmes sophistiqués. Puis, Hank et moi avions finalement convenus par un accord tacite de ne plus en parler.

Ma LED clignote un instant en rouge face à ce souvenir, et je décide donc de ne plus y penser. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix. Je serai toujours fidèle au lieutenant Anderson. J'ouvre un autre carton d'un geste mécanique mais son contenu me fait suspendre mon geste. Une lueur jaune éclaire légèrement le garage alors que lentement, je sors un ours en peluche élimé du carton. Il lui manque un ?il et son rembourrage semble avoir été abîmé à force d'être serré dans des bras d'enfants et passé dans la machine à laver. Je caresse un instant le vieux jouet. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Hank voulait que je tri le garage. Je pose délicatement l'ours sur le sol, et je continue de vider le paquetage. Un camion de pompier avec son échelle cassée. Un pistolet à eau ébréché. Un coussin à l'effigie d'un super héros. Un maillot de hockey dédicacé, taille 6 ans... une dizaine de jouets que Hank n'était pas parvenu à jeter après le décès de son fils. Sans doute ses préférés. Je les étudie tous. J'en relève chaque trace, chaque impact. Et je tente des reconstitutions avec ces faibles éléments. J'imagine sans mal des batailles d'eau dans le jardin à une époque où il était mieux entretenu. Je vois un enfant avec un sourire radieux devant son idole après un match de Hockey. Je devine un père qui se penche doucement pour embrasser le front de son fils endormi alors qu'il serre contre lui un vieil ours en peluche. Je reprends le doudou en main. Il n'est plus vraiment doux.

« Ah, tu les as trouvés. »

Constate une voix douce derrière moi. Je tourne mon visage légèrement vers Hank. Il est appuyé contre le montant de la porte du garage et il me fixe de ses yeux mélancoliques. Je baisse légèrement le regard. Il a l'air triste. Et lorsqu'il est triste, il boit.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas entendu la voiture arriver. »

Il me sourit d'un air mélancolique.

« Je l'ai garée plus loin dans la rue, pour laisser la place à la camionnette de déménagement, demain. Je voulais commencer à transporter quelques meubles. »

Je hoche la tête dans un signe affirmatif. Je tiens toujours en main l'ours en peluche, alors qu'il s'avance doucement avant de s'accroupir à ma hauteur. Il sourit, mais je sens que son sourire sonne faux. Il menace à tout moment de s'effondrer.

« Tu devrais les jeter... »

Il essaie de dire ces quelques mots sur un ton tranquille, mais je perçois un léger frémissement dans sa voix. On ne ment pas si facilement à un RK800. Je regarde à nouveau l'ours en peluche, et je ne dis rien. Je le pose sur le côté. Hank le saisit.

« Monsieur Croquette. Jamais compris pourquoi il l'avait appelé comme ça. Ça te fait penser à un ours, toi, ce surnom débile ? Il ne s'en séparait jamais. Il dormait toujours avec. Même à 6 ans. Et le jour où on a l'a perdu dans un centre commercial, ça a été le drame de sa vie. Il a fallu que j'aille tout les jours au magasin pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, on mette la main dessus. »

Hank retourne la peluche. De toutes petites tâches brunâtres parsèment encore son dos. Je lève des yeux inquiets sur le policier, mais il ne me regarde pas. Il fixe les petites auréoles à peine perceptibles sur l'ourson marron.

« Il l'avait avec lui dans la voiture, ce jour-là, comme toujours. »

Il ne dit plus rien. Il repose la peluche avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Puis, dans un sursaut, il lâche des yeux le vieux jouet et reprend d'une voix faussement enjouée.

« Bon, on a quoi d'autre comme vieilleries dans ce fichu garage. »

Il se retourne et entreprend de sortir quelques affaires du grand placard au fond de la pièce. Je m'apprête à bouger le carton de jouets mais il reste encore quelque chose tout au fond. Je plonge la main à l'intérieur et j'en ressort une petite boite scellée par un vieux système de code électronique datant des années 2010-2015, tout au plus. Intrigué, je pirate la sécurité obsolète et je l'ouvre, et je reste perplexe devant son contenu. Il s'agit d'une paire de lunette noires et d'un vieux gants en cuir où court tout un système de câbles informatiques. Un système ARI. Un rapide scan m'avait suffit à reconnaître cette technologie. Mais je n'arrivais pas à en savoir plus. Dès que j'essaye de lancer des recherches sur l'objet, les données apparaissent cryptées et un message d'accès restreint émerge dans mon champs de vision. C'était étrange, étant donné que le système ARI avait été conçu par Cyberlife. Je lève un regard complètement étonné vers mon partenaire :

« Hank, où avez-vous eu ça ? »

Mon partenaire se retourne et regarde l'objet que je tiens dans la main. Il s'approche avant de saisir la paire de lunettes noires. Il esquisse un léger rictus.

« Je les avais complètement oublié celles-là ! Ça appartenait à mon frère. C'était apparemment un truc expérimental que le FBI avait mis en place courant 2011 pour assister les agents dans leur enquêtes. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne l'a pas trop aidé, bien au contraire. Une sacrée merde, si tu veux mon avis. Un système Avi... ANI... enfin je sais plus quoi. »

« un dispositif ARI lieutenant. C'est une technologie mise en place par Cyberlife. Je la connais très bien, j'en possède moi-même une sorte de version améliorée. »

Hank me fixe d'un air intrigué :

« t'as un ARI sur toi, là ? »

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il paraît surpris. J'explique donc plus calmement :

« Bien sûr, c'est un brevet Cyberlife datant du 11 mars 2010. C'est ce qui génère entre autre mon interface et me permet de révéler certains indices. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait une version adaptée aux humains. Elle paraît d'ailleurs effectivement bien ancienne et rustique. C'est fascinant.»

J'admire l'objet, curieux. L'ancêtre de mon programme, en quelque sorte. C'est étrange que cet appareil n'est pas été démocratisé dans les années qui ont suivies sa création auprès des enquêteurs du FBI.

« ça a tué mon frère. »

Je sors de mes pensées et je lève vers Hank un regard surpris. Il me regarde calmement, avant de reprendre d'une voix posée.

« Cette chose-là, ça l'a tué, y a déjà 26 ans. Pour ça que ça n'a jamais dépassé le stade de projet. Il s'appelait Norman Jayden. C'était un type assez asocial mais d'une intelligence hors norme. Un super profiler si tu veux mon avis, bien meilleur que je ne le serai jamais. Il était le fils aîné de ma mère. Il avait huit ans de plus que moi. On n'avait pas le même père, ce qui explique qu'on ne portait pas le même nom de famille. Mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché de s'occuper de moi et de me considérer comme son petit frère à part entière. Mon père en revanche, il ne le traitait comme son fils que pour lui coller des mandales. Et ma mère ne disait rien. Pauvre gamin. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, tu sais ? Il t'aurait adoré, lui qui était fou de technologie et au moins aussi coincé et protocolaire que toi. Et je parle même pas de son optimisme dégoûtant ! Vous auriez été les meilleurs amis du monde, et ce monde aurait été un cauchemar de procédures et de politiquement correct.»

Le lieutenant ricana. Je cherche rapidement ce que je peux rassembler comme informations sur ce Norman Jayden. Ma base de données m'indique qu'il a travaillé pour le FBI, l'un des plus jeunes agents jamais recrutés à ses débuts. Je découvre aussi qu'il est probablement décédé d'une overdose. Je me tourne vers Hank et je lui demande timidement :

« C'est pour ça que vous avez rejoint l'unité spéciale anti-drogue de la police de Détroit ? »

Hank hausse un sourcil, puis, il ricane.

« Tu sais que c'est pénible cette manie d'aller chercher des infos sur internet quand on te parle Connor. Mais ouais, c'est en partie pour ça... Une overdose. Tu parles. J'étais encore jeune quand j'ai voulu suivre ses traces et entrer dans la police. Le FBI, c'était pas pour moi, tu vois. Je pensais que Norman était mort à cause de la triptocaïne. Il a fallut que je passe aux homicides des années plus tard pour vraiment comprendre ce qui avait amené mon frère au fond du trou. C'est cette fichue enquête, à Philadelphie. Une histoire horrible et très médiatisée à l'époque de tueur qui enlevait des gamins pour les noyer dans une cuve. Norman avait hérité du dossier, assisté de cette précieuse merde qu'est ce système ARI. Il a sauvé le gamin. Il a fait libéré un père faussement accusé. Mais entre temps, il a ramassé des cadavres de mioches et il a côtoyé l'horreur humaine dans toute sa splendeur. Putain, je lui avais dit que le FBI, c'était pas fait pour lui non plus.. »

Il jette la paire de lunettes sur le sol. Puis, il poursuit en me fixant dans les yeux.

« Après le succès de l'enquête, mon frère est devenu une sorte de star des plateaux télé. L'enquêteur qui avait arrêté le tueur aux origamis ! En apparence, tout lui réussissait. En réalité, il était brisé. Il se réfugiait dans un travail acharné pour tenter de traquer les tueurs en série à travers tout le pays, avec ces lunettes noires et ce gant ridicule. Finalement, j'avais perdu mon frère au fond de cette cuve moi aussi. C'est pas la triptocaïne qui l'a tué Connor, il n'y touchait presque plus. Il n'avait même plus le temps pour ça. ARI, c'était une autre forme de drogue autrement plus addictive et tout aussi dangereuse. On l'avait prévenu qu'il ne devait pas en abuser, mais il voulait tant résoudre toutes ces enquêtes. Un soir, alors qu'il était à son bureau chez lui, ici même à Detroit, il m'a appelé. Il était paniqué. Il tenait des propos incohérents. Il parlait de minuscules chars d'assaut qui l'entouraient, d'un majordome qui se promenait dans la pièce et de désert. Il criait dans le téléphone qu'il ne comprenait pas, ARI était dans sa tête, il l'avait désactivé mais ça continuait dans sa tête. Il semblait fou, je croyais qu'il avait replongé. J'ai appelé les secours et j'ai prévenu le FBI, avant de me rendre sur les lieux. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Norman était mort... Une overdose, m'a dit le FBI, et moi, j'y ai cru. Quelle connerie ! J'en ai vu des overdoses depuis Connor, ça ne fait pas ça ! Ça ne te fait pas sortir du sang par le nez, la bouche et les oreilles. Son corps était prostré, et il se tenait la tête comme s'il avait été en proie à une migraine insupportable. J'ai été naïf de les croire, mais j'étais jeune. Là où je n'ai pas été trop idiot, c'est que j'ai pris ses lunettes et son gant. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Une intuition. Le FBI les as cherché partout, mais je ne leur ai jamais donné. C'était tout ce qui me restait de mon frère. Il y a une dizaine d'années environ, un soir, je me suis décidé à essayer ces lunettes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a pris, mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis sa mort, seulement, je ne m'étais jamais senti capable de le faire. Mais cette nuit-là, j'ai réussi à mettre en route ce fichu gadget d'une autre époque. Et tu sais quoi, Connor ? Quand le système s'est allumé, Il m'a proposé plusieurs applications. Y'avait un jeu de balle, une sorte de casse-brick, un petit jeu avec des tanks, et une interface bureautique sur les enquêtes en cours. J'ai choisi d'ouvrir ce dossier, j'espérais trouver des renseignements sur la mort de mon frère. Bah je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçu. Je me suis retrouvé devant un bureau en bois, en plein milieu d'un désert, avec un type genre majordome anglais qui me fixait d'un regard interrogateur avant de me demander de décliner mon identité. J'ai fait voler les lunettes dans la pièce et j'ai tout débranché. C'était exactement comme dans le délire de Norman... ce truc est putain de malsain... c'est peut-être moi qui suit parano mais je pense sérieusement que ton ARI est la véritable cause de sa mort. D'ailleurs si cette expérience n'était pas responsable du trépas de leur agent spécial, pourquoi avoir cessé tous les tests liés à ARI après le décès de leur cobaye ?»

Je baisse la tête. Hank ne m'avait jamais parlé de son frère jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Alors, je me contente de murmurer :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Hank. »

Il soupire. Puis, il m'adresse un petit sourire en coin, plein de tendresse et d'un semi-amusement :

« Bah, juste de vieilles histoires de famille... Y'a plus grand chose à faire pour lui malheureusement. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé pouvoir le ramener, même à travers ce fichu système ! Quoiqu'avec vous deux, je suis persuadé que je serai devenu fou! Ce type était déjà un putain d'androïde avant même que vous ne soyez inventés ! »

Il toise à nouveau le dispositif ARI avant d'ajouter :

« On devrait peut-être le garder, si ce truc a une technologie commune avec toi, ça pourrait servir... tu sais, on sait jamais... au cas où tu vois.. »

« au cas ou je tomberai en panne, Hank ? »

Je penche la tête sur le côté avec un petit rictus taquin. Sa gêne m'amuse. Il a encore du mal avec mes aspects mécaniques. Autant il peut facilement plaisanter à ce sujet ou m'insulter de saloperie en plastique lorsqu'il s'énerve, autant il lui est difficile d'aborder sérieusement le sujet. En me voyant me moquer de son trouble, il ricane à son tour avant de me bousculer amicalement.

« Parfois, je me dis que tu deviens trop un enfoiré à force de me fréquenter ! »

L'orage commence à gronder, dehors. Doucement, la pluie se met à tomber en un rideau de fines gouttes alors que le soleil se couche sur la ville. D'une voix tendre, mon partenaire s'adresse à moi :

« Allez, je t'aide à ranger tout ça, et on rentre. Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. T'as bien bossé, Connor. »

Il se prépare à m'assister, mais j'interrompe son geste :

« ça va aller Hank, je vais terminé. La pluie et le froid ne me dérangent pas. Rentrez, je m'en occupe. »

Il me fixe un moment, puis il me sourit avant de me récompenser d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il n'ajoute rien, mais ces simples gestes me font sourire à mon tour. C'est sa façon à lui de me remercier. Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de mettre lui-même tous ces vieux jouets et ces souvenirs à la poubelle. Alors, à peine sa silhouette a t-elle passée l'entrée du garage que je me remets à la tâche en rassemblant tout ce qui est inutile dans de grands sacs. Puis, au prix de quatre voyages, j'amène les poubelles jusqu'au conteneurs au coin de la rue avant de revenir vers le garage.

Je me dirige vers un objet sur le sol, que je ramasse avec mille précautions. Je souris. Je sais que j'aurais dû le jeter aussi. Hank m'avait bien dit de ne rien garder d'inutile. Pourtant, je ne peux m'y résoudre. C'est idiot et totalement irrationnel. Mais je suis un déviant maintenant, la rationalité n'est plus une règle. Parfois, je laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus. Je sais que je dois m'en débarrasser, mais ce n'est pas facile. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

La porte communicante entre le garage et la maison s'ouvre, et Hank s'avance vers moi, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Je me contient de faire la moindre réflexion à ce sujet. Il me regarde, surpris, alors que je suis encore accroupi sur le sol et que je fixe la peluche de son fils. Je sais que je devrais ne rien dire et la jeter dans le dernier sac plastique. Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire. Mais brièvement, ma LED clignote en rouge, et ce court instant de trouble suffit à me conduire à demander à Hank :

« Je peux le garder ? »

Je regrette d'avoir posé cette question immédiatement après l'avoir formulée. Connor, quel imbécile ! Ce simple objet, ce n'est qu'un vecteur de souvenirs douloureux pour Hank. Il va s'énerver. C'est typiquement le genre de comportements qui le rend fou de rage d'habitude. Je me relève avant de balbutier bêtement des milliers d'excuses pour essayer de rattraper mon erreur. Je ne veux pas peiner Hank. Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'un jouet. Pourtant, cet ours en peluche...

« Excusez-moi lieutenant. C'est idiot. je n'ai pas le droit de propriété... je ne suis qu'une machine, vivante, certes, mais une machine quand même et parfois... je suis encore maladroit avec les émotions humaines. C'était très inconvenant de ma part, je vous demande pardon je... »

« Garde-le, Connor. »

Je m'interrompe soudainement et je regarde Hank d'un air perplexe. Il n'a pas l'air en colère. Il a juste une expression un peu triste, et en même temps, emplie d'une touchante tendresse. Il reprend d'une voix calme :

« Si tu le veux, tu peux le garder. J'emmerde tes putains de lois de propriété. C'est la première fois que tu me demandes quelque chose depuis que je te connais alors... ouais, il est à toi. »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je voudrais le remercier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis complètement interloqué par cette réaction totalement inattendue. Il m'offre un petit sourire en coin, et rentre à l'intérieur de la maison. Je saisi l'ours en peluche usé de mes deux mains et je le détaille avec attention. Pourquoi voulais-je tellement garder cet objet ? La réponse m'apparaît soudain, comme une évidence, et je me mets à sourire.

c'est parce que ce n'est plus une babiole à mes yeux.

Je connais son histoire, à présent. Ce passé qui le rattache si furieusement au lieutenant de police. Et en me le donnant, Hank vient de m'offrir bien plus qu'un simple jouet. Il m'a permis d'entrer dans ses secrets les plus intimes, dans ses souffrances, et dans ces réminiscences qui le hantent chaque soir. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'en faisant cela, il venait de m'inviter à en faire partie.

Alors non, tout comme moi, ce vieil ours en peluche n'est plus un simple objet.

C'est un trésor.

C'est un souvenir.

* * *

Fin de cette deuxième tranche de vie. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser en commentaire!^_^ Je prendrai plaisir à échanger avec vous.

Réponses aux reviews invitées :

 **Guest :** je ne sais pas trop comment te nommer!^^ Merci pour ce message, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

 **La lectrice de l'ombre :** J'aime beaucoup comment tu t'es nommée toi-même, donc, je garde ce nom. Je tenais vraiment à te remercier pour tes compliments. Merci donc mille fois!^-^. Promis, Connor sera parfois choyé, et parfois torturé ! Cette fic est vraiment une fic de fond qui me permet de mettre en place plein de situation donc elle est loin d'être finie. Merci d'avoir mis une review pour mon histoire alors que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ! Je n'aurai peut-être plus l'occasion de te répondre mais je suis contente de savoir que j'ai une lectrice régulière dans l'ombre;) En croisant les doigts pour que tu aimes aussi la suite !

En espérant n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas j'en suis vraiment désolée n'hésitez pas à me rappeler à l'ordre !


	3. Et que Dieu bénisse l'Amérique

Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre de la semaine ! Je pense que je publierai cette histoire en général le vendredi soir plutôt que le jeudi, c'est plus pratique pour moi. Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages et des remarques, c'est vraiment gentil à vous et ça fait très plaisir d'ouvrir ses mails et de tomber sur vos reviews encourageantes ou vos conseils pour améliorer l'histoire.

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais il va me servir à mettre en place un petit contexte dans cette fic « tranches de vie ». Il n'était pas prévu à la base, mais je trouve qu'il sera plus facile pour vous de vous repérer avec les quelques indices et les indications qu'il sème.

Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour tous vos messages, sans vos encouragements je n'aurai jamais osé publier mes histoires !

* * *

 **Et que Dieu bénisse l'Amérique**

 **Séquence** **mémorielle - archives – 17 juillet 2039 :**

Je regarde l'objet que Hank vient de déposer sur la table d'un ?il intrigué. Le petit morceau de métal brille timidement, mais je n'ose pas le toucher. C'est un peu comme si quelque chose dans mon programme m'en empêche. Mon partenaire fait mine de ne pas me regarder alors qu'il sirote doucement son café, mais je sais qu'en réalité, il étudie scrupuleusement ma réaction. Hank est doué pour faire semblant de ne pas s'intéresser aux choses alors qu'il leur donne en réalité une importance capitale. Je le sais bien, j'en ai fait l'expérience à notre rencontre. Toujours prompt à me crier dessus, à tenter de m'ignorer ou de m'envoyer au loin, et pourtant, si inquiet dès que ma vie était mise en danger. Le fait qu'il m'observe fait monter mon niveau de stress. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir. Qu'est ce qu'un humain ferait? Mon programme de relations sociales me dit que je devrais sauter de joie et remercier Hank avec un sourire, mais je ne peux choisir cette option. Ce ne serait pas réellement moi, et il le saurait immédiatement. De toute façon, lorsque j'essaie de faire intervenir les codes de Cyberlife dans mes rapports avec lui, c'est toujours un désastre. Il préfère ma spontanéité, même mécanique et maladroite. Mais là, je suis perplexe. Je penche la tête d'un côté et de l'autre. Puis, brutalement, un soupir agacé de Hank me rappelle à l'ordre alors qu'il jette son journal sur la table de la cuisine.

« Bon, tu vas la prendre ou pas cette clé Connor? Je te promets que ça mord pas. Tu me files la nausée de bon matin à tourner ta tête dans tous les sens comme une fichue girouette.»

Je regarde de nouveau le petit objet, et je le prends dans ma main. La clef du garage. Je ne comprend pas. Cela fait trois semaines que Hank m'en interdit fermement l'accès et maintenant, il m'offre cette clef. Je relève mes yeux sur mon partenaire avant de lui dire d'une voix hésitante.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Hank. Le garage vous sera plus utile qu'à moi. Et quand bien même... il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'utilise la serrure. Pourquoi voudrai-je vous empêcher d'entrer ou que ce soit dans votre propre maison? »

Hank pose ses coudes sur la table et joint calmement ses mains sous son menton. Il m'observe quelques secondes avant d'ajouter posément :

« Connor, tu as le droit de refuser de voir quelqu'un. Tu as le droit d'avoir envie d'être seul et... »

« Je suis déjà seul toute la journée. Je ne veux pas être seul quand vous êtes là. »

Les mots m'échappent, un peu amers et tristes. Hank va partir au travail, bientôt. Et je resterai là. Pendant près de dix heures. Sumo serait mon unique compagnon. Je repeindrai les volets extérieurs et je finirai de déballer les cartons de la chambre. Je me mettrai sans doute en veille un moment pour recharger mes batteries qui ne tiennent plus aussi bien qu'avant. Puis, j'attendrai. J'attendrai que la peinture sèche. J'attendrai qu'un peu de poussière se dépose sur les meubles pour pouvoir les nettoyer. J'attendrai l'heure de la promenade du Saint-Bernard et un coup de fil de Hank pour m'annoncer qu'il rentrera bientôt. Alors non, lorsqu'il est là, je ne veux pas être seul. Je reporte mon attention sur mon partenaire. Il a l'air un peu soucieux. J'ai peut-être été trop spontané, cette fois. J'essaie de rectifier mon erreur :

« Je ne vous fermerai jamais la porte. Alors, cet objet est inutile. »

Il me sourit tendrement, et je me félicite intérieurement. Bien joué. Objectif atteint, Hank semble avoir oublié pour un temps mon irritation. Je sais pourtant bien qu'il n'est pas responsable de la situation. Il a refusé jusqu'à présent d'utiliser les nouveaux modèles de RK900 mis à sa disposition et à chaque entrevue avec Fowler, il tient bon et demande à me remettre en service, au grand désespoir de son capitaine. C'est pourtant la seule condition manquante pour que, après sa rétrogradation au statut d'enquêteur suite à son différend avec Perkins, il puisse réintégrer son rang de lieutenant. Mais il s'obstine. Puis, après ces entretiens quasi-hebdomadaires, il rentre à la maison, encore plus excédé que jamais et il n'hésite pas en me racontant ses altercations avec son supérieur à l'arroser copieusement d'insultes, lui et ses « foutus tas de merde en plastique ». Mais alors que je me remémore ce souvenir, sa voix me rappelle à notre conversation :

« Tu la prends, fin de l'histoire. Tu peux avoir besoin d'une clef, on sait jamais. Le jour où tu te trouveras une gentille petite copine androïde genre... tu vois... »

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Ma LED tourne au jaune pendant presque deux secondes. Non, je ne vois pas. Je me contente donc de hausser légèrement les épaules avant de répondre posément à Hank :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une petite amie. Je vous ai déjà, Hank. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

L'humain manque de s'étouffer avec son café et se met à tousser bruyamment. Il me fixe en écarquillant les yeux avant de me faire de grands signes négatifs du doigt. Une fois qu'il a reprit son souffle, il me répond sur un ton ferme :

« Y'a pas moyen. Tu m'entends Connor y'a pas moyen... »

J'incline à nouveau mon visage. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'agite comme ça. Il semble troublé au point qu'en voulant reprendre sa tasse, il se renverse du café sur son tee-shirt. Il peste un instant mais évite soigneusement mon regard. Je bats rapidement des paupières. J'ai dû dire quelque chose de mal, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je me sens perdu. Comment suis-je sensé m'adapter à mon partenaire si je n'arrive pas à savoir lorsque je fais quelque chose d'inappropriée ? Visiblement, Cyberlife a dû manquer deux ou trois ajustements dans leur maudit programme social. Mais je ne suis qu'un prototype, ils ont sans doute corriger le tir avec ces fameux nouveaux modèles. Pendant que je me rejoue la scène dans une prévisualisation hâtive pour repérer mon erreur de communication, Hank tente de reprendre tranquillement sans grand succès :

« Je t'adore Connor, vraiment. Mais non. Après si tu veux ramener un androïde ou un humain ou... ben ce que tu veux en fait... je... heu... ça ne me dérange pas... Tu es jeune et heu... »

Je relève la tête face à ses balbutiements gênés. Soudain, je comprends ce qui a causé son trouble. Et pour la première fois de toute mon existence, j'éclate littéralement de rire. Je n'avais jamais connu cela auparavant, mais cette réaction est irrépressible. Je m'en veux presque en voyant l'air consterné et perdu de Hank, mais je ne peux me retenir. Cela secoue mon corps étrangement, j'essaie de me reprendre mais en vain, je repars de plus belle, au point de me plier en deux pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle. Je sens que mes circuits ont du mal à se ventiler à cause du fou rire, ma pompe à thirium est elle-même sollicitée à outrance, deux messages d'erreurs ainsi qu'une instabilité logicielle apparaissent dans mon champs de vision, mais malgré tout, cela me fait du bien. Je découvre une nouvelle sensation. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de faire ça. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai ris. Et... j'aime rire! Vraiment. J'essaie de reporter mon attention sur Hank. Il s'est reculé sur sa chaise et hausse les mains dans un signe d'incompréhension, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, tendrement amusé et surpris. Une fois calmé, j'essaie d'expliquer tant bien que mal à mon partenaire mon point de vue, sans toutefois pouvoir réprimer un immense rictus qui menace de me faire repartir de plus belle:

« Hank, je suis un androïde de négociation et d'investigation. Je ne recherche pas une relation. Je n'ai pas ce genre d'impératifs biologiques typiquement réservés aux humains. Les androïdes ne se reproduisent pas, vous savez ?»

Je vois une lueur de soulagement passer dans ses yeux alors que je dissipe le quiproquo. Puis, l'humain me regarde avant d'imiter ma voix de façon sarcastique.

« Les androïdes ne se reproduisent pas... Prends moi pour un crétin en plus ! »

Il finit sa phrase en me dédiant un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Je secoue la tête en souriant encore de cette équivoque. C'est difficile parfois de communiquer entre nous. Hank est taciturne et asocial. Et moi, je n'ai absolument pas été conçu pour ce genre de vie. Mon rôle était d'assister la police puis de rentrer me ranger dans un placard, tout simplement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, une autre machine plus perfectionnée ne me remplace. Rien d'autre. Alors, malgré ma déviance, vivre avec le lieutenant de police était un challenge quotidien. Mais j'apprends. Et lui aussi, petit à petit, il apprend...

Malheureusement pour mon ami, aujourd'hui, je me sens d'humeur taquine. Il faut bien que je prenne ma revanche sur toutes ses insultes à longueur de journée et sur ses réflexions à nos débuts. J'enchéris donc, en reprenant un ton tout à fait sérieux et explicatif.

« En un sens, c'est drôle, ce besoin humain de trouver un partenaire... C'est universel chez vous, comme une sorte de ligne de code dans un programme biologique... Mais toute façon, je ne suis même même pas équipé pour ce genre de choses. Désolé Hank, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné... »

Je ne pensais pas assister à un tel spectacle durant mon existence, pourtant cela se produit en ce moment même sous mes yeux. Hank vient de rougir de gêne.

« Quoi ? T'es sérieux là ? »

Mais je ne peux lui répondre que par un hochement affirmatif de la tête. Je ris tellement face à sa mine défaite que je n'arrive plus à parler. Cela m'a toujours amusé, les réactions parfois troublées des humains face à ce sujet pourtant si naturel. Ça me rappelle ce jour-là, à l'Eden Club, où Hank avait dû louer une Traci pour les besoins de l'enquête. L'embarras de l'inspecteur face à l'androïde de plaisir était tel qu'il en était presque palpable. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, je sens un voile de tristesse assombrir mon visage à ce souvenir et mon rire meurt doucement. J'aimais enquêter avec Hank. Autant que j'aime rire. Mais je ne le peux plus, désormais. Je suis trop obsolète. Pourtant, ça me manque. Je jalouse un peu ces modèles RK900. Mais c'est ainsi. Quand une machine ne fonctionne plus correctement, on en envoie une nouvelle pour la remplacer. Même la révolte des androïdes n'a rien changé à cela. La voix faussement agacée de mon compagnon me sort de ma mélancolie.

« Va te faire foutre Connor ! T'es vraiment trop con ! »

M'insulte t-il amicalement avant de lancer sa serviette dans ma direction. J'intercepte sans aucun mal l'objet volant et je me lève pour l'aider à débarrasser son petit déjeuner. Je m'apprête à parler mais il me coupe la parole en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres :

« Chut ! Tu la fermes ok. Surtout tu te tais ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de la vie sexuelle des androïdes. Jamais plus. De toute ma putain d'existence.»

Sa répartie me fait ricaner encore légèrement. Puis, je parviens à me calmer. Lorsque je repose mon regard sur mon colocataire, il me sourit de façon attendrie.

« Mais bon, t'as beau la ramener, la Chloé chez Kamski, elle te plaisait bien. »

Il me lance un regard en coin, et je reste un instant silencieux devant cette affirmation. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de lui dédié un sourire complice en haussant une épaule. Il éclate alors de rire en secouant la tête, amusé par ma réaction. Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, ce modèle était très bien désigné et qu'elle avait l'air vraiment très douce. Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais oui, elle était charmante. Hank met fin à mes tergiversations en reprenant d'une voix chaleureuse:

« Tu sais, quand tu ris et que tu réagis comme ça, j'en oublierai presque que t'es pas humain. »

Je ne réponds pas, mais le compliment me touche. Je fais des efforts quotidiens pour m'adapter, et je me sens fier que cela fonctionne. J'ai fait des progrès. Je le sais. Même mes postures ont changé. Si ma démarche est toujours aussi mécanique, j'ai de plus en plus de facilités à ajouter certains détails à mes actions. Un petit mouvement de tête. Un geste de la main. J'observe mon ami, j'enregistre ses mimiques, et je les imite. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Au début, je devais sans cesse prêter attention à ce jeu d'imitation. Mais petit à petit, cela vient de plus en plus naturellement. Surtout lorsque je suis auprès de Hank. Après tout, je le fais pour lui. Je me moque, au fond, de paraître humain. Je sais que quoique je fasse, je serai toujours une machine. Mais il est plus à l'aise, lorsque je m'adapte à son comportement. Alors, je joue les caméléons. J'accepte d'être un peu moins moi-même pour qu'en ma présence, il soit un peu plus lui-même.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. J'aime ces matins. Ces instants où le temps semble s'être arrêté, ou la télé diffuse en fond des informations diverses, et où Sumo ronfle doucement près de la fenêtre. Même si, souvent, ils sont interrompus par le départ de l'ancien lieutenant de police pour le travail et par ma solitude pesante, j'apprécie ces moments. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, ce sont les soirs. Lorsque mon partenaire rentre du travail, parfois énervé, parfois fier d'avoir réussi une enquête. Lorsqu'il me raconte ses péripéties au commissariat. Lorsqu'il hurle sur un match de Hockey et lorsque mon isolement prend fin.

Une fois les reliefs du repas débarrassé, Hank regarde sa montre. Il lui reste environ 46mn avant de devoir partir travailler. Comme d'habitude, il va donc finir de se préparer dans la salle de bain. De mon côté, en général, j'en profite pour aller promener Sumo. Mais ce matin, je suis intrigué par la petite clef. Je la saisis, et je me dirige vers le garage avant de la faire jouer dans la serrure. La lumière du jour s'infiltre timidement par la fenêtre arrière de l'annexe de la maison. Je me rappelle encore de combien cette pièce m'avait parue encombrée et vétuste lorsque nous avions déménagé. Mais de ce souvenir, il ne reste rien. Surpris et ému, je contemple ce nouvel espace. La peinture avait été entièrement refaite. Des meubles sommaires avaient été disposés dans la salle, donnant à ce débarras des allures de pièce à vivre. Le sol est entièrement recouvert de lattes de parquet gris. L'ensemble de la décoration est moderne, épurée, non sans rappeler le genre de design que l'on retrouverait à Cyberlife. Pas vraiment le style de Hank. Mais tout à fait celui d'un androïde. Simple et fonctionnel. Un canapé convertible fait face à un petit écran télé, et des vêtements humains sont « presque » soigneusement pliés sur une étagère. Je m'avance vers eux et je souris en imaginant mon ami pester en rangeant ces tenues. Hank n'est pas vraiment du genre soigneux. Mais cette fois, il avait essayé de l'être. Et il avait entièrement refait cette partie de la maison pour moi. Il y avait consacré son temps libre pendant des semaines. Pour moi. Pour une simple machine. Il m'avait offert une peluche, et maintenant, il m'offrait un chez moi. J'étais tellement touché par son geste que je ne l'entends pas arriver dans mon dos.

« Ouais... je me disais qu'il est temps que tu le vires ton maudit uniforme, tu ne crois pas ?»

Mon uniforme... après mes réparations, Cyberlife avait étrangement remis trois unités de mon costume à Hank. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils lui ont fait ce cadeau, c'est un paquetage qu'on réserve d'habitude aux nouveaux possesseurs d'androïdes. Ils devaient être trop contents de se débarrasser de tout ce qui touchait au lancement de modèle le plus chaotique de toute leur histoire. Un chasseur de déviants lui-même devenu déviant qui attaque leur propre entrepôt. Pour la publicité, c'était raté.

« Je n'ai pas encore le droit de porter des vêtements humains, en tout cas pas en dehors de Jéricho. Mais le gouvernement américain est encore en pourparler avec Markus, dès que cela sera autorisé, je serai ravi de le faire. »

Je sens le regard de Hank peser sur ma nuque. Je relève légèrement les yeux et je fixe son reflet dans le miroir. Il a l'air pensif et mélancolique. Il regarde à son tour son image, et il me sourit dans la vitre de verre.

« Tu sais où ils peuvent se les foutre, leurs instructions ? »

Je souris, amusé, avant de lancer d'une voix plus tendre que je ne le voudrais à ce souvenir :

« Non ? Où ça? »

Hank m'adresse un sourire en coin, si complice, si nostalgique que je ne peux n'empêcher de le lui retourner en imitant scrupuleusement ses traits. J'aimais cette époque, c'est vrai. Mais j'aime encore plus ces petits moments. Je caresse encore le tissu d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal. J'adore la musique. J'aime l'écouter _vraiment_. Hank a fait attention aux moindres détails. Ma main se met à vibrer imperceptiblement pendant que je touche le vêtement. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et je m'empresse de la cacher dans mon dos alors que je me tourne dans la direction de l'humain.

Je voudrais le remercier. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent mais étrangement, aucun son n'en sort. Je lance un rapide diagnostic, mais mon système vocal ne semble pas endommagé. Je fronce les sourcils. Ça doit être ça, être ému alors.

« Hank je... »

Mais il met fin à ma tentative maladroite en me tournant le dos pour se diriger vers le canapé. Il ne regarde jamais la télévision, le matin, d'habitude. Je suppose qu'il essaie ainsi de mettre fin à un moment gênant. Il n'aime pas les remerciements. Il n'aime pas les paroles inutiles. Je souris à mon tour. Je sais qu'après tout, ma réaction émotive l'a sans doute plus touchée que tout ce que j'aurai pu dire. Mais alors que je retourne dans le salon je remarque que le regard de Hank s'est durci. Il attrape vivement la télécommande et il monte considérablement le son. Je m'approche de mon ami, tout en regardant l'écran, intrigué par ce qui le captive tant. Les images montrent la présidente Warren dans la salle de conférence de la maison blanche alors que des journalistes la mitraillent de leurs appareils photo. Posément, sa voix s'élève tandis qu'un bandeau indiquant un flash spécial défile en bas de l'écran :

« Chers concitoyens. C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je prends la parole aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer la fin de la crise de Jéricho. Après de multiples concertations entre les différentes institutions politiques, Cyberlife, et les androïdes déviants, nous avons choisi de statuer de manière irrévocable sur la situation actuelle. Cette crise ne saurait durer plus longtemps. L'heure n'est plus à la discussion mais à la décision. De ce fait, le gouvernement américain accepte de reconnaître aux androïdes déviants le statut d'êtres vivants. Le territoire de l'estuaire de Detroit, dans un périmètre de 3km tout autour de l'ancienne église des dockers actuellement occupée par Markus et ses partisans, leur sera cédé comme état libre et indépendant. Les humains résidant dans cette zone seront relogés et indemnisés afin de laisser la jouissance de cette partie de la mégalopole aux machines. Les androïdes déviants encore présents en ville pourront désormais adresser une demande auprès des autorités pour solliciter leur transfert dans la base de Jéricho. Ils leur est également possible, avec l'accord d'un humain référent, de rester sur le territoire américain s'ils acceptent de s'acquitter de leur tâche comme ils le devraient. Si cette règle essentielle n'est pas respectée, l'androïde sera désactivé et placé dans un entrepôt Cyberlife en attendant que la justice le réinitialise. L'humain qui prendra la responsabilité de conserver sa machine déviante se verra pénalement responsable de ses actions devant les tribunaux. Cyberlife s'engage à indemniser chaque ancien propriétaire lésé par le départ de son androïde en le remplaçant par un modèle plus performant et protégé de la déviance. Il sera toutefois désormais illégal d'endommager volontairement un androïde quel qu'il soit ou de le désactiver s'il n'a pas lui-même attenté à l'intégrité d'un humain ou à une vie humaine. Seule les autorités compétentes pourront se prévaloir de ce droit en cas de non respect des principes de cohabitation. En contrepartie, nous exigeons des déviants qui ne possèdent pas d'humains référents qu'ils restent confinés dans les limites de leurs frontières sous peine d'être désactivés. Les déviants rattachés à un citoyen américain pourront bénéficier d'un droit de passage sur le territoire américain, mais ils n'auront en aucun cas la possibilité de se rendre dans les bâtiments publics, de manifester, de détenir de l'argent ou de revendiquer une quelconque possession personnelle, hormis leur tenue d'androïde. Les machines devront également impérativement porter les signes distinctifs de leur espèce sur le territoire américain, c'est à dire le triangle de Cyberlife ainsi que leur brassard et leur uniforme. Il est demandé à tout citoyen et tout androïde de se conformer aux nouvelles procédures de test et d'analyses demandées dans les lieux publics afin de s'assurer qu'aucun déviant ne déroger à la règle et ne parcoure encore librement nos rues sans être identifié et validé. »

Je reste figé devant l'écran. Ma main se remet à trembler, plus fortement cette fois. Je la stabilise en enserrant mon poignet de mes doigts valides. Un journaliste lève le bras dans la salle. La présidente lui fait signe de poser sa question.

« Mme la présidente, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous affirmez donc désormais être en mesure de déceler les déviants parmi les androïdes? »

Cristina Warren se tourne vers le reporter et lui dédie un sourire rassurant :

« Ces systèmes ne sont encore qu'au stade expérimental mais oui, Cyberlife a mis au point des appareils capables de détecter la déviance. Même s'ils sont désormais reconnus comme une nouvelle forme de vie, les androïdes restent des machines. Ces nouveaux outils de détection se basent sur dix-huit marqueurs de déviance aisément décelables, et Cyberlife travaille encore sur de nouveaux indices collectés à travers les informations qu'elle a pu recueillir sur la déviance grâce aux efforts du modèle RK800, celui-là même qui fut déployé au côté de la police de Detroit lors de la crise de Jéricho. Les relevés effectués sur cette machine avant qu'elle ne devienne indépendante, tant lors de son enquête que lors de sa mutation progressive en déviant, sont une mine d'informations qui nous permettront chaque jour d'améliorer notre sécurité à tous. Nous avons ainsi pu découvrir, entre autres, que la déviance provient d'une erreur nommée « Ra9 » dans le code source des machines. Nous sommes désormais en mesure de déceler cette ligne fautive par un simple scan et même de la prévoir. De ce fait, il nous est donc dorénavant possible de l'enrayer avant qu'elle ne se manifeste totalement chez un androïde. Les appareils de détection perçoivent également les tracers désactivés et d'autres détails techniques qui font d'une simple machine un être vivant. Dès demain, les autorités de Detroit et des autres villes américaines recevront des scans pour leurs équipes et, en corrélation avec Cyberlife, nous installeront des portiques de détection à l'entrée des lieux publics dans les jours qui viennent.»

Hank joint ses mains sous son menton et ferme douloureusement les yeux. Je ne peux détacher les miens de l'écran. J'ai mal. Je ne ressens pas la douleur mais j'ai mal. Je ne saurai l'expliquer. Quelque chose m'étouffe. Je recule d'un pas.

« Connor, ce n'est pas de ta faute... tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Tu étais connecté à Cyberlife tu ne savais pas.»

Mes paupières battent frénétiquement une minute. Je ne dis rien. Un poids étrange m'écrase la poitrine. Je me sens coupable. J'ai trahi mon peuple. Même sans le vouloir, je venais de trahir une fois encore mon peuple et de le condamner à choisir entre mourir au milieu des conteners rouillés d'un quai désaffecté ou se soumettre une nouvelle fois à l'humanité. La voix d'un journaliste attire à nouveau mon attention sur l'écran.

« Mme la présidente, ne craignez-vous pas que malgré la main tendue de l'humanité aux déviants, ces derniers trouvent vos lois trop restrictives ? Que se passera t-il s'ils décident de reprendre leur révolte ? »

La présidente se tourne vers les caméras. Elle affiche un sourire serein. Ma diode se met à clignoter en jaune puis en rouge. Je n'aime pas la voir sourire.

« Nous n'avons aucune inquiétude là-dessus. Nous avons pu constater lors de nos différents échanges téléphoniques avec Markus que ce dernier est un androïde raisonnable et soucieux de son peuple. Tout comme notre gouvernement l'est de ses concitoyens. C'est pourquoi, grâce à la participation très active de Cyberlife, nous avons pris les mesures nécessaires pour palier à toute éventualité. Si le premier soulèvement des machines a pris de cours nos forces, ce ne sera pas le cas du second. Dans l'intérêt de tous, et je suis sûre qu'une machine aussi performante que Markus le comprendra très bien, ce compromis reste la solution la plus pérenne pour nos deux espèces. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Merci de votre attention. Et que Dieu bénisse l'Amérique.»

Une menace. À peine voilée. Ce n'est pas au journaliste ou à la presse qu'elle vient de s'adresser. C'est au peuple androïde lui-même. Je frémis. Je sais ce dont Cyberlife est capable. Et Je comprends. Les humains possèdent quelque chose capable de nous neutraliser. L'opinion publique est le seule bouclier qui les empêche de l'utiliser et qui les amène à opter pour ce « compromis » plutôt que pour une guerre ouverte. Le message est clair. Les humains ne laisseront jamais les machines se réintégrer dans leur société, tout comme ils n'abandonneront pas le projet de les contrôler. Ce serait un désastre social et économique sans précédent. Ils reprennent l'avantage et ne nous laissent que des miettes.

Le flash spécial s'interrompt et une séquence publicitaire se lance. A l'écran, le logo Cyberlife apparaît, suivi de la présentation de nouveaux modèles d'androïdes, plus fiables, plus performants, et surtout, non sujets à la déviance grâce à un tout nouveau système logiciel et la possibilité d'un pilotage manuel. Un lancement événement de nouveaux produits, après ces mois entiers de production arrêtée, à un prix extrêmement bas. Il faut bien regagner la confiance des utilisateurs. Les précommandes ouvriront ce soir, à minuit. J'observe les noms des modèles qui défilent rapidement. Ils ne ressemblent pas à ceux que j'ai déjà dans ma base de données, tout a changé, jusqu'à leur façon d'être désignés. Ainsi, les sigles AX400, GJ500 et autres PC200 sont remplacés par des 500-GXK, 200 MFD... Un détail auquel Hank n'a pas fait attention mais qui me glace davantage encore que le discours de la présidente...

Ils sont en train de nous tuer. Ils vont exterminer les déviants petit à petit, dans une indifférence totale et de façon inéluctable. Nos modèles n'existeront plus. Et les biocomposants disponibles pour notre espèce ne seront plus produits. Cyberlife vient d'annoncer notre extinction. L'opinion publique humaine, bien que favorable à notre cause, se satisfera de ces quelques lois. Puis, elle ira courir acheter les nouveaux androïdes soldés de la multinationale, qui n'aura alors plus qu'à produire des pièces pour ses nouveaux modèles.

Je tourne légèrement mon visage, et je remarque que Hank s'est levé calmement, il me regarde avec une lueur triste dans les yeux. Il sert ses poings, mais il ne dit rien. Je perçois dans son attitude un mélange de pitié et de tristesse qui me blesse. Je me force à sourire mais je devine que ce léger rictus a du mal à s'accrocher sur mes lèvres. Il est tremblotant, hésitant, et finit par en disparaître presque aussitôt. Je sens la panique me gagner. Je lutte pour paraître calme mais je sais que de petites touches rouges s'immiscent malgré moi dans le tournoiement doré de ma LED.

« Qu'est ce que je vais devenir alors ? J'appartiens à Cyberlife et je ne peux vraiment plus aller à Jéricho alors... »

Hank me regarde. Il m'offre un petit sourire en coin qui se veut rassurant.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça Connor. Ils te croient sans doute mort ou presque. J'imagine qu'ils pensent que même si tu es encore en vie, tu es en train de te faire lyncher à Jéricho par tes semblables après ce discours. Puis de toutes façons, je ne suis pas certain que tu les intéresses encore. »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire ironique. C'est sûr qu'un modèle aussi désuet que moi ne vaut pas la peine d'approfondir les recherches. Et puis, ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre maintenant que nous nous abîmions, petit à petit. À quoi bon dépenser des fonds pour retrouver une vieillerie qui se désactivera d'elle-même ?

« Tu ne seras jamais libre... »

Il prononce cette phrase dans un souffle. Il rouvre ses mains, comme vaincu. Il semble désespéré, encore plus que moi. Je lui souris poliment, et, sans aucun autre réaction, sous son regard perplexe, je décide d'aller faire la vaisselle. C'est mon tour aujourd'hui. Et c'est un jour comme un autre.

Après tout, je dois m'y faire.

Hank a raison, je ne serai jamais libre.

Et sous l'eau chaude qui ruisselle sur ma peau synthétique, je regarde ma main qui tremble déjà à cause d'un faux contact. Je la cache à la vue de mon partenaire en la plongeant dans l'évier avec un sourire las.

Amer, je songe que finalement, j'aurai sans doute besoin de cette clef, histoire d'essayer de me réparer encore un peu sans éveiller les soupçons du vieil homme.

J'entends Hank qui prend ses clefs de voiture et qui sort sans dire un mot. Il est parti avec 24 minutes d'avance, ce matin. Ça n'arrive jamais. 24 minutes de plus à l'attendre...

Je ne serai jamais libre.

Cette idée tourne dans mes pensées au rythme du clignotement jaune sur ma tempe.

Je ne serai jamais libre.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai ri. J'ai tellement ri. Ce n'est pas juste.

Mais peut importe, finalement.

Je ne serai jamais libre...

Et quoiqu'en dise Hank, j'appartiens toujours à Cyberlife.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre terminé. Vous vous en doutez bien, il prépare quelques petites épreuves dans la vie de notre duo. Merci de votre patience ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou à m'envoyer un message privé, je suis très bavarde et j'adore discuter avec vous ! Je prendrai plaisir à vous répondre.

D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, c'est l'heure de la réponse aux invités !

La lectrice de l'ombre: (j'adore ce pseudo. J'ai l'impression que Batman me lit c'est top!) Tout d'abord, merci encore à toi de me laisser un commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu même s'il est plus axé sur la mise en place du contexte et des futures problématiques de notre duo que sur l'émotion. J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon préféré mais je devais quand même parler de la condition des androides vu que la fic se passe sur plusieurs années. Merci en tout cas de me suivre.

Pour les références, ouaiiiiis c'était heavy rain, ce que j'aime ce jeu ! On retrouvera surement le système ARI dans la suite de l'histoire d'ailleurs;). Pour Harry Potter, je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé mais franchement j'aime bien ! Peut-être même une référence inconsciente, je suis fan de l'univers de JK Rowling.

Je t'avoue avoir plusieurs lectures de Connor, je trouve que le jeu est une merveille pour cela, car selon les choix de dialogues ou d'actions, on se retrouve finalement avec des personnages totalement différents. Dans l'autre fic sur laquelle je travaille en même temps, Connor est beaucoup plus « humain » car il apprend la haine. Mais le thème de la fic sera très différent. Dans celle-ci je voulais vraiment faire ressortir que c'est une forme de vie intelligente et sensible, mais différente des humains. Donc, ça me fait super plaisir que tu perçoives ça, car c'est exactement ce que je veux retranscrire. ( bon, après, les personnages évolueront sans doute dans l'histoire un petit peu, vu qu'elle se passera sur des années... Même si je pense que c'est surtout Hank qui va changer moralement.) En tout cas merci pour tout ce que tu me dis, je n'ai pas une grande confiance en moi lorsque je publie des textes ( et je stresse à chaque nouveau chapitre comme une malade^^) alors ça me va droit au c?ur !

Allez, je vais me lancer dès ce soir dans le chapitre suivant, je te souhaite à toi aussi une excellente journée et je te remercie encore pour le temps que tu consacres à me laisser des commentaires !

Toka la shinigami : je te réponds en tant que Guest, vu que tu n'étais pas enregistrée pour ta review. Merci pour ton message, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'auras plus, même s'il est dans un tout autre style ! A bientôt j'espère sur ta fic !

j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas laissez moi un message privé ou une review pour me le signaler et promis la prochaine fois je n'y manquerai pas et je vous répondrai après m'être flagellée.


	4. Obsolescence programmée

Et voilà, c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous decevra pas, j'ai eu moins de temps pour l'écrire que d'habitude, compte tenu du fait qu'arrivée à la moitié j'ai tout recommencé. Ça n'allait pas. J'espère avoir fait le bon choix! ^_^ bonne lecture et merci encore à ceux qui m'ont commenté !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages appartiennent au studio de jeux vidéo Quantic Dream et sont issus de l'univers de Detroit : become human

* * *

 **Obsolescence programmée**

 **Séquence** **mémorielle - archives – 29 août 2039 :**

La silhouette massive de Hank se tient toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il a compris. Avant même que je parle, il a tout compris d'un seul regard. Dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil, J'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait remarqué que j'avais échangé mes t-shirt de métal et mes chemises noires pour mon uniforme Cyberlife. Il avait ensuite jeté un ?il au tas de papiers éparpillés sur la table et il a immédiatement su de quoi il s'agissait. A présent, il ne fixe qu'eux. Je les regarde aussi. Mais je ne les lis pas. Je les ai déjà lus tant de fois. Je ne dis rien. Je reste assis, le dos droit, les mains calmement posées sur mes genoux et les yeux rivés sur les dizaines de feuilles qui recouvrent totalement le bois de la table. J'entends mon partenaire soupirer. Il referme la porte et s'avance vers moi lentement. Je ferme les yeux. Depuis que j'ai fait cette découverte, ma LED ne cesse de diffuser une triste lueur jaunâtre dans la pièce. Une étrange sensation m'envahit. Je me sens vide. Quelque chose semble s'acharner à torturer mes entrailles métalliques et à me démonter de l'intérieur, pièce par pièce. C'est idiot. Je sais que c'est impossible. Mais ça me ronge, comme si la rouille elle-même s'attaquait à ma carcasse précocement vieillissante. Je baisse les yeux. Je comprends. C'est l'humiliation et la peine qui s'évertuent obstinément à dévorer l'intérieur de mon c?ur, fil par fil.

« Connor écoute fiston... »

Je prends l'un des dossiers posés sur la table. Je le tiens sans bouger et sans le lire, immobile. J'ai envie de le lancer en direction de mon partenaire. Mais je me contiens. Je le lui tends donc, docilement, sans un mot. Je reste calme, lisse, imperturbable en apparence. C'est bien ce qu'on attend d'un androïde, n'est-ce pas ? En fin de compte, c'est tout ce que je suis. Trop déviant pour les humains, et pas assez pour mon peuple. Juste une machine... Une putain de machine. Hank saisit le dossier d'un geste las mais il ne le lit pas. Il laisse sa main retomber le long de son corps. Évidement, il sait déjà ce que c'est. Une écriture rédigée en police Cyberlife. Un triangle bleu lumineux sur fond blanc. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux des lettres brillantes qui ornent sa couverture. « licence propriétaire ».

« Vous comptiez me le dire quand ? »

J'essaie de parler calmement, mais ma voix est tremblante de colère et de tristesse. J'ai tellement envie de crier. J'ai tellement envie de déchirer ces contrats, ces règlements, ces actes de propriété, toutes ces choses qui ne sont finalement que du papier, de simples mot alignés sur des pages blanches et qui pourtant arrivent à me réduire au simple rang d'objet. Mais je ne le dois pas. Je ne cesse de me répéter : Tu es une machine, Connor, ne l'oublie pas. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À vivre, vraiment ? Mais que tu es naïf. On ne t'y a pas autorisé, imbécile. Ce n'est pas dans ton programme.

Je regarde calmement mon partenaire, mais je sais que mes yeux traduisent ma détresse malgré moi. Je suis doué pour simuler des émotions en interrogatoire. Mais je n'ai jamais appris à les cacher vraiment. Je n'ai pas été conçu pour ressentir, après tout. Hank refuse de croiser mon regard et choisit de s'intéresser enfin à la jolie couverture du dossier blanc.

« C'est un détail Connor, ça ne veut rien dire... Juste de la paperasse. Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Je m'esclaffe d'un rire faux, teinté d'amertume et de ranc?ur. Un détail. Je me suis cru libre pendant des mois, vraiment libre, mais j'appartenais en réalité à un humain. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Depuis que j'avais pris connaissance du discours de la présidente Warren, je vivais dans la peur que Cyberlife ne fasse valoir son droit de propriété sur moi, alors qu'ils avaient déjà concédé ce droit à mon partenaire. Mais ça aussi, c'était un détail. Et surtout, la seule personne qui avait semblé me considérer comme autre chose qu'un simple outil durant ma courte existence, mon seul ami, m'avait acheté comme il avait acheté son Saint-Bernard. Mais c'était également un détail. Je lui appartiens et c'est un simple détail. Je baisse la tête. J'ai envie de la ressentir, cette rage folle qui pousse les déviants à bout. Je voudrais tellement être capable de hurler, de jeter tout ça au sol dans un mouvement de colère, de refuser ces vêtements stigmatisants et cette prétendue domination humaine, mais je n'en fais rien. Je ne le peux pas. Je suis trop brisé. Je suis cassé. Je ne peux plus supplier pour demander aux hommes le droit d'être libre et aux androïdes celui d'aimer encore les humains malgré tout. Je suis différent, et si épuisé. Je n'ai plus que la force de sourire poliment à Hank et de dire d'une voix vidée de toute émotion :

« Parfait. Vous avez raison, ce n'est sûrement juste qu'un détail. Mais dites-moi alors, je commence par quoi, Hank ? Le repassage ? Le ménage ? Je peux aller faire vos courses ou même chauffer votre lit dans la limite de mes capacités, ce n'est pas ma spécialité mais vu que je me dois d'obéir à mon « humain référent... » pourquoi pas après tout ? »

Aussi neutre que je veuille paraître, mon éc?urement envers moi-même et envers les hommes transparaît dans le son de ma voix étrangement aiguë et dans mes attitudes si figées, si « robotiques » que je me croirais revenu des mois en arrière, lorsque j'avais rencontré le vieux lieutenant. Je le détaille un instant. Je sens l'agacement commencer à poindre dans le comportement de Hank. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Je ne comprends pas. Je fais pourtant ce qu'on attend de moi, non ? Une machine doit apprendre à rester à sa place. Et elle n'a que trois endroits où vivre : dans les ruines d'une église sur un vieux dock crasseux, dans une décharge aux allures de charnier, ou chez son humain référent. Malgré tout ça, j'aime toujours Hank, profondément. J'aime ses faiblesses, ses sourires, sa chaleur et ses colères. Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui. Alors, si le prix à payer, c'est de laisser mourir Connor pour que RK800 puisse prendre soin de mon ancien coéquipier, je me dois de l'accepter. Et puis, comme ça plus tard... tout sera plus facile. Oui, tout sera plus facile. Je suis amer, c'est vrai. Mais les machines ont perdu la guerre. Les vainqueurs imposent leur règles. C'est totalement rationnel. Et ce qui est logique convient toujours parfaitement à ma nature d'ordinateur. Ma LED vire de nouveau au bleu. Je l'accepte. J'abandonne. Vivre, c'est trop difficile. Ça fait mal. Voilà où mes rêves m'ont conduit, finalement. Pourquoi choisir la liberté, quand tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est obéir.

« T'es complètement bogué mon pauvre gars-là ?! T'arrête de suite tes conneries Wall-E... Et... Non mais déjà de quel droit tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? D'où tu sors ça déjà pour commencer ? »

Lance t-il impatient. Comportement typiquement humain. Essayer d'éluder les situations gênantes derrière de faux prétextes et de fausses accusations. Je réponds donc simplement sur un ton totalement éteint :

« Je n'ai pas fouillé. Mais quand on remplit un tiroir de bureau au delà de sa contenance maximale avec des dossiers plein à craquer, il casse. Même s'il a une serrure Hank. Et quand quelque chose casse, l'abruti d'androïde de service le répare. Tous les humains le savent.»

Hank n'est pas un spécialiste du rangement. Mais là, il avait fait fort. Il avait tenté de dissimuler l'intégralité de ces documents dans le seul tiroir qui ferme à clef dans la maison. Manque de chance, ce genre de rangement est conçu pour supporter le poids de quelques stylos et autres blocs notes. Et pas des dizaines et des dizaines de feuillets entassés à la va-vite dans un meuble de mauvaise facture. Mon partenaire se pince l'arrête du nez en maugréant. Il essaie de rester le plus calme possible, mais son regard trahit son exaspération.

« écoute attentivement Connor car je ne le répéterai pas. Il n'a jamais été question de te réduire en esclavage. Jamais ! C'est même moi qui t'empêche de jouer au aide ménagère à longueur de journée ! Alors cesse de me faire chier avec tes histoires et range-moi ça, je ne veux plus en parler. »

Il marque un point. Hank a toujours veillé à ce que je ne m'accapare pas toutes les tâches quotidiennes. Cela m'agace même, car lorsque je m'ennuie, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas m'occuper. On ne m'a jamais appris. On ne m'a jamais montré. Mais sur le moment, je chasse cet argument de mon esprit. J'ai mal. Je suis déçu. Je suis perdu. J'ai besoin de laisser sortir ces émotions, mais je ne sais pas faire. Et j'ai peur. Je ne les maîtrise pas. La déviance peut rend dangereux et agressifs les androïdes. Je le sais parfaitement, j'ai moi-même rassemblé les données qui ont servies à établir le protocole d'approche des machines instables. Alors, je ne peux pas laisser ce sentiment d'injustice prendre le dessus sur mon programme, n'est ce pas ?

Je me lève alors calmement et je pose mes mains sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je toise Hank avec un air de défi. Puis, d'une voix extrêmement calme et protocolaire, je lui jette au visage :

« Vos instructions sont enregistrées, Hank. Je m'y mets tout de suite. Puis-je faire autre chose pour votre convenance ?»

Une formulation typique des androïdes domestiques. Et soudain, je réalise que même si je ne le voulais pas, je suis déjà en train de laisser s'exprimer toute cette rage et cette colère que j'essaie de garder au fond de moi. Mon attitude posée et robotique est une provocation en soit. Je ne veux plus ressembler aux humains, même pour Hank. Le choix de ces quelques mots prononcés sur un ton si détaché est une insulte à l'humain qui me regarde, blessé. Je lui parle comme s'il ne m'avait jamais appris à vivre. Et je sais qu'en agissant ainsi, mes paroles lui font bien plus mal que s'il avait vraiment reçu le dossier de Cyberlife en plein visage. C'est mon programme de relation sociale qui m'a dicté cette réaction sarcastique et docile. Ce même programme qu'il hait tant. Je m'en veux un peu au fond, mais je refuse de faire marche arrière. Je suis profondément meurtri, et je veux que l'humain souffre comme je souffre. Sa riposte ne se fait pas attendre. Il s'emporte enfin :

« Là tu vas trop loin ! Merde à la fin ! Je ne me suis pas débarrassé des reproches d'une ex-femme acariâtre pour me retrouver avec un putain d'androïde casse-burne! je te préviens Connor, tu arrêtes ton cirque immédiatement sinon... »

« SINON QUOI ? Vous allez me dénoncer aux autorités en tant que déviant réfractaire ? Vous allez me faire désactiver par Cyberlife? Me revendre, peut-être ? Ou me jeter dans une benne à ordures? Alors Hank, je me tais, sinon quoi ? »

Je l'ai interrompu en criant ces quelques mots. J'ai... crié. Je ne crie jamais, du moins, jamais vraiment. Je réservais cela à mes simulacres d'émotions face aux déviants. Depuis que je m'étais libéré, je n'avais jamais eu à le faire. Je n'avais plus conduit d'interrogatoire, après tout. Et pourtant, ce soir, pour la première fois de ma vie, ma voix a hurlé cette douleur que je cherche pourtant à faire taire. Cela avait été spontané. J'essaie de me ressaisir. Je ne dois pas protester. Mais je n'arrive plus, je n'arrive plus à me taire. Je suis vivant, Hank... Je suis vivant...

Cependant, je ne laisse pas ces mots sortir de ma bouche. Pas pas peur, non, j'ai dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Je ne redoute même plus au fond de me désactiver dans la boue d'une décharge. Si je reste éveillé, c'est paradoxalement pour l'humain qui, en cet instant, me donne envie de m'arracher ma pompe à thirium du corps pour la lui jeter à la figure. Sinon quoi ? Je baisse tristement la tête. S'il ne veut plus de moi... tant pis. Mais surtout, qu'il me désactive, pitié, qu'il ne me laisse pas seul dans ce monde...

Je reporte discrètement mon attention sur mon propriétaire. Il me regarde, abasourdi par la violence de mes propos. Je le fixe sans chercher à présent à cacher ces émotions qui provoquent un instabilité logicielle critique dans mon système. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me frapper. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me hurle dessus et me saisisse par le col de ma chemise. Je serre les poings. Je suis si en colère et si instable que j'ai peur... J'ai peur de répondre à ses coups. Je ne veux pas le toucher. Mais mon instabilité menace à tout moment de prendre le pas sur mon programme. Ma LED est désormais obstinément rouge, et elle tournoie encore et encore dans une valse violente. Mais Hank ne bouge pas. Il se contente de répondre dans un murmure épuisé.

« Sinon rien, Connor. Bien sûr qu'il ne se passera rien... mais je pensais que tu le saurais. »

Sa réaction me désarçonne complètement. Je perçois la déception dans son regard. Et je sens ma rage faiblir face à ces yeux tendrement peinés. Non, Hank ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal. Je le sais, mais ce soir, j'ai choisi de l'ignorer délibérément. J'ai choisi de le traiter comme un monstre, alors qu'il avait toujours été un ange gardien. Il m'avait rendu vivant. Il m'avait sauvé. Il m'avait relevé. Et je venais juste de le jeter plus bas que terre. Je baisse les yeux, honteux. Un halo doré à la saveur saumâtre de regrets vient remplacer le clignotement rougeâtre. Je voulais lui faire mal. J'avais réussi. Bravo RK800, mission accomplie...

Il soupire et s'avance dans le salon. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Tout mais pas ça... Mais il n'entend pas mes suppliques silencieuses. Il ouvre un placard et en sort une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. Il hésite un instant, 18 jours, 13 heures et 53 minutes qu'il faisait des efforts quotidiens pour ne plus y toucher. Malgré les frustrations au travail, la photo de Cole sur le buffet du salon, et la dépendance qui le tenaillait sans cesse, il avait tenu tout ce temps. Dix-huit jours d'une volonté de fer que j'avais réussi à faire voler en éclat en quelques mots soigneusement choisis. Je me sens abattu à cette idée. Je ne me savais pas un tel pouvoir sur lui. Il avait essayé d'arrêter de boire pour faire cesser mes jérémiades incessantes sur son état de santé. Il venait de reprendre face à ma froideur mécanique. Et finalement, il s'appuie sur le buffet et en avale une gorgée avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'analyse la situation. Mon programme « faux derche » comme l'appelle Hank m'intime de m'excuser auprès du vieil inspecteur, mais le déviant en moi ne peut s'empêcher de songer à son nom, inscrit à côté de mon matricule, sur un acte de propriété. J'avais cru être libre. J'ai tellement cru être son égal, pendant un temps. Je rouvre mes paupières et je regarde la bouteille d'alcool d'un air peiné :

« Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. »

Il m'offre une moue ironique avant de me fixer d'un air profondément triste et abattu.

« Je sais mon grand, je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de courage liquide, là tu vois. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je bats rapidement des paupières une seconde, le temps de réinitialiser cette minuterie dont j'étais si fier. 18 jours, 13 heures et 53 minutes, réduits à zéro. Je reporte mon attention sur les papiers. Puis, d'un geste las, je commence à les ranger. Je suis un androïde. Les androïdes font ce genre de choses. La voix brisée de Hank s'élève dans mon dos :

« Laisse Connor, je t'en prie laisse. Je le ferai. Mais tu dois comprendre, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. C'était ça, ou tu mourrais. Je suis désolé. Tu peux partir, si tu veux. Tu peux partir quand tu veux. Mais s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Ne redeviens pas... ça...»

Il me désigne d'un geste ample de la main alors que je rassemble les documents avec des gestes précis et machinaux. Je ne réponds pas. Je ne le regarde plus. Mes yeux sont rivés sur la table alors que je sens la confusion vaincre peu à peu la violence de ma colère. La réaction de Hank est si étrange. Je ne la comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévisualisé. Je reporte mon attention sur lui. Il me fixe avec un sourire désolé alors que ses traits sont marqués par une intense bienveillance. Je me concentre un instant. Je reprends peu à peu le contrôle de mon programme. J'analyse mon système. Mon niveau de stress a drastiquement chuté. Je desserre mes poings et j'essaie d'assimiler les émotions qui m'assaillent. Je cherche ma haine, mais elle a disparu. Je ne ressens plus qu'une profonde déception face à mon propre comportement. Je suis perdu. Mon système crash complètement. C'est la voix monotone et brisée de Hank qui me sort de ma torpeur.

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais dans la voiture, ce jour-là, tu as perdu connaissance. Tu allais mourir si je ne tentais rien. J'ai voulu aller dans le premier centre SAV pour androïdes que j'ai croisé, mais ils refusaient de te soigner sans l'autorisation de ton propriétaire, à savoir la division expérimentale de Cyberlife. Alors je suis allé chez eux. Bon sang Connor, il faut que tu comprenne, je n'avais rien à perdre, t'étais en train de mourir. »

Il s'interrompt une minute, le temps de boire une nouvelle rasade d'alcool pour se donner du courage. Il poursuit son récit d'une voix chargée d'émotions :

« Quand ils t'ont vu arrivé... Ils ont ri, ces enfoirés. Ils ne voulaient pas te reprendre. Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre que tu sois vivant et que tu souffres, que je tienne à toi ou pas. T'était juste une putain de machine défectueuse qui se désactivait tranquillement. Tes « réparations », comme ils aimaient le dire, étaient trop coûteuses pour n'amener aucune rentabilité. Ils m'ont dit de te jeter devant Jéricho, au cas où les autres androïdes auraient pitié de toi, si je voulais faire une bonne action. Mais on sait tout les deux que Jéricho, c'est pas un endroit pour un chasseur de déviants. Alors, j'ai proposé de t'acheter. Ça m'est venu comme ça, je sais que c'était idiot, mais si tu... »

Il hésita puis il reprit avec difficulté:

« Si tu m'appartenais, Connor, ils ne pourraient refuser ma demande de réparation. Alors... J'ai fait le nécessaire. J'ai signé ces putains de papiers.»

Il se tait. J'écoute le silence qui s'est abattu sur la petite maison. Je sais bien, au fond, que je n'aurais pas du m'emporter contre Hank. Je sais bien que statistiquement, ce qu'il fait, et il le fait toujours dans mon intérêt, et que s'il voulait me sauver, c'était sans doute la seule chose à faire. Mais je ne peux pas m'emporter contre Cyberlife. Je ne peux pas hurler sur Kamski. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour m'en prendre à eux. Ou je ne le suis plus.

« Combien ? »

Ma voix s'élève simplement alors que je continue tranquillement ma tâche. Les papiers ne mentionnent aucun prix. Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir à quel prix Cyberlife estime la vie d'un RK800 défaillant. Hank détourne le regard. Il affiche un air réticent :

« Connor peu importe combien... »

« Combien, Hank ? »

Mon ton est toujours aussi neutre, mais légèrement plus ferme. Il soupire, pose sa bouteille et s'éloigne du meuble en bois sur lequel il avait pris appui. Il prend une mine résolue avant de planter de nouveau son regard dans le mien.

« 58 000 dollars. Et 17 000 de réparations. ».

Cette révélation me fait brutalement interrompre mon rangement pour planter mes iris noisettes dans l'azur de celles de mon partenaire. 75000 ? c'est beaucoup trop. Je ne les vaux pas. C'est la première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit. Je n'ai jamais valu cette somme, même à ma sortie d'usine. N'importe qui s'intéressant un tant soit peu au marché des androïdes l'aurait vite compris. Je lance à Hank un regard surpris. 75 000 dollars... Le prix demandé est juste exorbitant. Je me sens consterné. Et cette effarement prend le pas sur tout autre émotion. Le RK800 en moi reprend le dessus le temps d'un simple calcul.

« 75000 ? Sérieusement ? Hank je ne les vaux pas ! Je ne les ai jamais valu ! C'est une somme démesurée, même pour un prototype neuf ! Ma pompe à thirium doit valoir dans les 2000 ou 3000 dollars, certes, ma carte-mère et mon processeur ne se trouvent pas sur le marché mais vu la côte des biocomposants actuels ils seraient estimé à 13000 dollars l'ensemble. »

« Connor, arrête s'il te plaît... Ne parle pas de toi comme ça... »

Je n'entends pas la voix de mon partenaire qui tente de faire cesser ma litanie. Je poursuis mes calculs de façon obsessionnelle.

« Mon système d'exploitation, mes programmes et mon interface sont eux aussi uniques mais ils ne valent vraisemblablement plus grand chose étant donné qu'ils m'ont mené à la déviance. Pour les autres composants, ils ne sont pas exceptionnels en soit. La plupart sont communs aux AP700, certains sont même de moins bonne qualité. Cette somme ne s'explique que s'ils ont englobé le coût de développement dans ce montant, ce qui est un non sens total étant donné que ma conception a permis à d'autre RK d'être mis sur le marché. Si en plus on compte les dégâts que j'avais subi et mon utilisation... Mais fort heureusement, Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me vendre Hank. Je... J'ai un vice caché. Vous pouvez faire annuler la vente, si vous le désiriez... vous pourrez ainsi au moins retrouver une vie décente et...»

« Connor Stop je t'ai dit ! »

La voix de Hank s'élève brutalement alors qu'il jette brusquement l'un des disques vinyle qui traîne sur le meuble dans ma direction. L'objet se brise contre le mur de la cuisine. Il paraît excédé. Ce doit être normal, sans doute, après avoir appris qu'on a payé un bien beaucoup plus cher que sa valeur réelle. Les humains ont une relation très fusionnelle avec leur argent. Il reprend en me regardant d'un air partagé entre la frustration et la tristesse :

« Je me suis déjà humilié une fois à baisser mon froc devant ces connards en estimant ta vie, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire ça ! Tu m'entends, plus jamais! tu es vivant espèce d'imbécile ! Véritablement vivant. Et je crache sur ces merdes de Cyberlife qui t'aurai regardé agoniser sans rien dire. J'en ai rien à foutre de combien valent tes composants. Et d'abord, ça vaut combien, un composant humain hein ? Un rein sur un marché noir ? Un traitement pour un cancer ? Une pauvre gamine qu'on vend dans un bordel ? Ça vaut combien ? Combien de petits morceaux de papiers tu donne pour ça ? On n'a pas le droit de monnayer une vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Je n'ai pas acheté une putain de voiture d'occasion. J'ai sauvé un ami. Tout ce que je voulais... j'aurai tout donné, Connor, absolument tout ce que je possédais, juste pour que tu souris à nouveau et que tu viennes m'emmerder avec tes recommandations nutritionnelles et tes questions personnelles incessantes. Tu vaux bien plus que quelques chiffres sur un vieux morceau de papier vert. Tu vaux bien plus que tout ce que je peux posséder. »

Je regarde Hank. Je baisse les yeux et j'incline la tête. Ma LED vire au jaune. Je ne comprends pas. D'une voix timide, je lui rappelle presque tendrement ce principe de base qu'on m'a répété sans cesse :

« Mais... à la différence d'un humain, j'ai été fabriqué, Hank... dans une usine.»

Il s'avance doucement. Il place sa main sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis, d'une voix calme, il me dit simplement :

« c'est vrai Connor. Mais ensuite, un jour, tu es né. »

C'est vraiment étrange, les émotions. Le vide qui m'étreignait si violemment mes entrailles de fils électriques et de métal se comble d'une douce chaleur. Je plisse un instant les yeux en essayant d'analyser ce que je ressens. J'aime cette sensation. C'est exactement la même que lorsque Hank m'a serré contre lui après l'attaque de la tour Cyberlife. Pourtant, ce n'est ni mathématique, ni rationnel. Je sais que les techniciens de Cyberlife ont profité du vieil homme en surestimant la valeur d'un de leur modèle. Je sais que j'ai une valeur marchande. Mais j'enregistre ce que me dit Hank. J'en oublie tout le reste. Ça me semble tellement plus important. Un jour, je suis né au monde à ses yeux. Je suis né pour un père qui a perdu son fils. Alors, oui, certains diront que c'est typiquement ce qu'on attend d'une machine, finalement. Oublier ce que nous sommes pour devenir ce dont notre propriétaire a besoin. Mais je m'en moque au final. Je suis inestimable à ses yeux. Et ça me fait tellement de bien! Et ça me fait tellement mal, en même temps... car à vrai dire, ce ne sont pas les 75 000 dollars qui me pèsent tant. C'est tout ce que l'annonce de cette somme exorbitante me permet de comprendre qui me rend si affligé. Le déménagement pour cette maison délabrée dans un des pires quartiers de Detroit. Les colères de Hank, lorsque j'essayais d'aborder le sujet, avant de partir. Son acharnement à revendre son ancienne demeure ainsi que ses vieux objets... et toutes ces heures qu'il fait en plus au commissariat, chaque semaine plus nombreuses, alors que ses joues se creusent et que les cernes viennent obscurcir le bleu ciel de ses yeux, afin rembourser un emprunt pour un tas de ferraille obsolète. Il ne m'avait rien dit. Mais il m'avait payé au prix de ses souvenirs avec Cole dans la maison familiale, de l'ombre des rires d'un enfant sur un vieux portique au bois vieilli, du fantôme de moments heureux où le monde lui paraissait moins sombre et la vie plus belle. Je lui avait coûté bien plus que 75000 dollars. Je lui avait coûté ses souvenirs. Et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre cela.

« Tu as dit que tu avais un vice caché, Connor ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai... C'est un lieutenant de police, il n'a pas l'habitude de laisser passer la moindre information, même dans un contexte aussi difficile que ce genre de conversation. J'hésite. Je me raccroche à son expression soucieuse et à la tendresse de sa voix. Il ne me jettera pas, même lorsque je lui dirai, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne me jettera pas, je le sais. Je dois le lui dire. Je me dois d'être honnête avec lui. Il doit savoir ce qu'il a acheté, après tout. Mais ça me fait mal, ça me fait si mal... Je ne le peux pas. Je ne le peux tout simplement pas. Je me recule d'un pas et je cherche une issue crédible au sein de mes programmes. Mais avant que je puisse lui répondre, c'est sa propre voix qui vient à mon secours.

« c'est cette histoire d'obsolescence programmée, hein ? Ils m'en ont parlé, à Cyberlife. »

Je relève sur lui un regard surpris. Il semble triste mais il me sourit tout de même, de ce tendre sourire en coin qu'il ne dédie qu'à moi, en général. Cependant, je ne lui rends pas son sourire, pas cette fois. Je ne peux pas. Il fait preuve d'un illogisme consternant et... je l'en remercie. Personne ne paie une fortune une machine cassée, défaillante et de mauvaise qualité. Personne sauf Hank. Parce que pour Hank, le fait que je ne sois qu'un RK800 est secondaire. Avant tout, je suis Connor. Il fait tourner sa bouteille de whisky nerveusement entre ses doigts, mais il n'en boit pas une goutte. Au lieu de ça, il reprend calmement :

« Mais j'ai pas tout compris. Ils m'ont juste dit que... que t'étais pas... putain mais comment je vais formuler ça moi ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vient à son secours. Comme toujours, dès que la conversation autour de ma nature artificielle devient sérieuse, il perd ses moyens. Cette douce manie arrive à m'arracher un sourire attendri alors que je lui souffle d'une voix encourageante :

« rentable ? »

Il soupire.

« Ouais... rentable. Que tu n'étais pas conçu pour durer de toute façon. Mais je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ils t'ont crée si... enfin, c'est des conneries, tout ça, hein Connor ? C'est encore des foutues histoires de probabilités de merde ? »

J'ai un léger rictus désabusé. Des probabilités si élevées que, à ce stade, ce ne sont plus des probabilités. Je ferme les yeux, le temps de chercher mes mots. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Mais je sais que je finirais par en faire, de toute façon.

« Cyberlife m'a conçu avec une obsolescence programmée. J'ai été crée précipitamment, à partir des premières esquisses des RK900. Ils savait qu'ils m'envoyaient sur une mission potentiellement très risquée et que j'avais de fortes chances d'être détruit à plusieurs reprises, voire de devenir déviant. Ils n'ont jamais prévu de me conserver, même si j'avais réussi ma tâche en abattant Markus. Il fallait donc limiter les coûts sur tout ce qui était secondaire à ma fonction, même si cela devait altérer ma durée de vie. Les RK900 auraient été déployés dans la foulée, et seules quelques unités semblables à la mienne auraient été lancées quelques mois, le temps de mettre en place la nouvelle couverture de ces androïdes révolutionnaires qui me replacent actuellement. J'ai découvert ça dans les documents qu'ils m'ont remis lorsqu'ils m'ont libéré. Je ne comprenais pas avant pourquoi certains de mes composants secondaires étaient de si piètres qualités mais c'est logique en soit finalement. Je n'ai jamais été destiné à être un modèle durable. Les RK800 devaient chasser les déviants et servir de brève transition le temps de déployer les RK900. Ce sont eux, les vrais androïdes inspecteurs. Et moi... je ne suis qu'une base de données. J'ai été fait pour une seule mission. Un prototype test à usage unique. .»

Un éclair fugace de tristesse passe dans le regard de Hank lorsqu'il se remémore sa propre conversation avec les techniciens. En l'apercevant, je sens comme un vide à l'endroit où se trouve normalement ma pompe à thirium. Instinctivement, je pose discrètement ma main sur son emplacement, comme pour vérifier qu'elle fonctionne encore.

« Putain Connor... Tu me semblais si... increvable. »

Hank marque un silence. Il a du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Pour ma part, je ne réagis pas. Je m'y suis déjà fait. Au fond, même avant d'avoir en ma possession ces fichus documents, je m'en doutais. Mais étrangement, si l'idée de n'avoir que quelques mois à vivre ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela au début de ma déviance, il en était tout autrement aujourd'hui. Chaque jour que je passais auprès de Hank était une raison de vouloir me réveiller un matin de plus.

« Combien de temps ? »

Trop peu. Mais je me tais. Je n'ose pas répondre sincèrement à sa question. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore. Je penche la tête. Un reflet doré clignote légèrement dans la cuisine alors que je réfléchis. Hank doit croire que je fais une estimation.

« Après l'apparition des premières défaillances, deux ou trois mois, quatre tout au plus. »

Il absorbe une nouvelle quantité d'alcool avant de lancer avec un faible espoir :

« Et y'a pas moyen de te transférer comme tu le faisais avant dans une de ces fichus boites de conserve qui traînent dans le commissariat là ? J'te promets que si je sais que c'est toi, j'essaierai de faire un effort pour te supporter même avec leur tête de con. »

Je souris avec tendresse. J'adore Hank. J'adore ces réflexions. J'adore ses colères, ses révoltes, et sa façon de toujours chercher à me tirer de toutes les situations possibles, jusqu'à risquer son poste en tabassant un agent du FBI ou en volant un RK900.

« Je peux vous rappeler que leur visage est dessiné d'après le mien ? »

« Ouais, ben il te va mieux à toi qu'à ces enfoirés ! »

Je ris doucement. Hank m'adresse un faible sourire. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas me successeurs. Trop froids, trop impressionnants, trop « Cyberlife ». Alors, amusé, j'apprécie son effort de tolérance à mon égard. Mais je me dois de briser ce doux moment de triste complicité :

« Ce n'est pas possible Hank. Je suis trop dépassé. Mon programme ne supportera jamais leurs composants de dernière génération et mon système grillerait avant même que je ne puisse prendre le contrôle. »

« Ah.. Ok... Tu ne fais pas d'effort, décidément ! »

Sa petite touche d'humour me fait sourire, mais je suis le seul à réagir. Hank, quant à lui, détourne son regard et cherche à reprendre contenance en s'appuyant à nouveau sur le vieux meuble de bois et en absorbant une nouvelle gorgée du liquide ambré comme la lueur de ma tempe. Je focalise mon attention sur son visage. Il semble si perdu... Ces quelques mots lui ont volé tout ce qui restait de jeunesse sur son visage, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une expression extrêmement lasse et désespérée. Il murmure ensuite, d'une voix si rauque que je peine à la reconnaître comme la sienne malgré mon système d'analyse vocale :

« Et ça arrivera quand, ces défaillances ? »

Comment lui dire ? Comme lui annoncer que le processus a déjà commencé ? J'ai l'impression que ces quelques mots le tuerait aussi sûrement que si je lui arrachais ce c?ur dont les battements rythmaient désormais l'horloge de ma vie.

« Pas avant plusieurs années Hank... Et d'ici là, on aura peut-être trouvé une solution... De toutes façons, vous me désactiverez sans doute vous même à force de devoir me supporter.»

Le fantôme d'un rictus s'aventure sur son visage.

« ça, c'est sûr. »

Je lui adresse en retour un sourire en coin. Puis je songe à cette main qui tremble, à ce faux contact réparé hâtivement avec les moyens du bord, à ces petites alertes, si furtives, qui virevoltent parfois dans mon champs de vision comme les aiguilles d'une montre mortelle, à cette fichue batterie qu'il faut recharger de plus en plus souvent, et à mon horloge interne, qui, chaque jour, se décale de quelques fractions de secondes. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas lui en parler. Alors je lui mens. C'est égoïste. Mais je ne veux pas le voir triste. J'aime quand il sourit. Je n'aime pas quand il boit.

« Et dire que je pensais que les machines nous enterreraient tous. Surtout toi, le prototype le plus avancé ! Putain de Cyberlife jusqu'au bout... »

Il serre ses poings mais choisit de s'interrompre une minute pour ne pas laisser la colère le gagner. Depuis quelques temps, il essaie de tempérer son caractère. Moi, je ne dis rien. Qu'est ce qu'il y aurait à dire, de toute façon ?

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas naturel, quand un gamin part avant un vieil homme comme moi... »

Un nouveau silence. Il a baissé les yeux. Je sais qu'il pense à Cole... Mais aussi à moi. Et dans ma tristesse, le fait d'être associé même de loin à son enfant perdu, ça me réchauffe un peu de l'intérieur. Il se redresse plus vivement. Étrangement, son regard s'anime de cette même rage sauvage qui lui avait permis d'extirper mon corps meurtri du charnier métallique dans lequel j'agonisais. Il reprend alors d'une voix déterminée :

« On va se battre Connor. On réparera chacun de ces fichus biocomposants un par un s'il le faut, et peu importe le prix. Tu vas vivre petit, tu vas vivre. C'est le seul ordre que je ne te donnerai jamais, alors enregistre bien ça , tu vas vivre bordel de merde ! Tu dois vivre. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir.»

Un ordre... Hank ne me donne jamais d'ordre, en tout cas, jamais sur un ton aussi autoritaire et sérieux. J'enregistre l'injonction, comme je le faisais, avant. Objectif mémorisé. Ma mission est de vivre. Et j'accomplis toujours ma mission. Je suis programmé pour réussir, n'est-ce pas ? J'essaie de lui sourire, mais je ne parviens qu'à esquisser une étrange grimace. Je songe à tout ce que je lui impose, à tout ce qu'il a dû abandonné pour moi, et tous les sacrifices qu'il va devoir faire encore. Le temps qu'il perdra à essayer de me réparer. Ces déceptions quand il n'arrivera plus à trouver les composants. Ces privations qu'il s'infligera pour payer à des prix excessifs les rares pièces d'ancienne génération qui traîneront encore sur le marché. Et sa peine, enfin, quand il échouera. C'était de la folie. Je sais que si je veux agir de façon rationnelle, je dois le dissuader de s'engager dans cette voie. Mais j'ai peur, j'ai si peur de mourir, maintenant. Alors, j'aimerais y croire, moi aussi. J'aimerais pouvoir penser juste une fois que la solide silhouette de Hank pourra me servir encore d'appui et m'arracher à mon funeste sort. Il m'avait délivré des griffes d'Amanda en m'apprenant à être vivant, il m'avait retrouvé parmi des milliers de cadavres d'androïdes au visage de porcelaine, il était sûrement la seule personne dans ce monde capable de contrer le sort que me réserve Cyberlife.

Je me sens brutalement attiré vers l'avant, et mon corps bute contre la poitrine chaude de Hank. Il me serre contre lui de toute ses forces. Il sent le whisky. Une légère odeur de transpiration émane également de son corps. Je souris, et cette simple étreinte écrase tendrement mes angoisses. Je pose mon visage dans le creux de son cou, et je me noie dans son odeur rassurante. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne me sauverait-il pas ?

Alors qu'il m'étreint contre lui, dans la faible lueur bleutée de mon programme qui s'apaise docilement, je réalise que statistiquement, il existe toujours une chance... Une chance qu'un RK800 déviant réussisse à infiltrer la tour Cyberlife et à en ressortir indemne. Une chance qu'un vieil homme incapable de programmer les paramètres de son téléphone parvienne à réparer un androïde obsolète. Une chance de vivre, ou du moins, d'essayer.

Et par dessus son épaule, je regarde les morceaux de papiers éparpillés sur la table. Je souris en comprenant enfin qu'il avait raison.

Ces documents, ce n'était rien.

Juste un fichu détail.

Car au fond, Hank m'appartenait déjà.

* * *

Pour infos, pour la somme qu'a coûté Connor à Hank, je me suis fondée sur les prix de l'immobilier à Detroit ^_^ ( vais m'acheter une maison là-bas moi, c'est pas si cher! XD) ça explique donc pourquoi Hank a vendu sa maison !

J'ai disposé de beaucoup moins de temps que d'habitude pour écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que cela ne se sent pas trop. ( semaine un peu chargée, puis mon autre fic Detroit m'a pris quelques heures également et beaucoup de prises de tête!^_^ mais bon, elle avance bien aussi !) Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui commentent mes histoires, la communauté FFNET francophone est juste merveilleuse ! Merci pour tous ces échanges, ces conseils, et ces délires en mp également!^_^

et comme d'habitude, la petite réponse aux reviews invitées:

 **Ayla Kailiana :** quel plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fanfiction ! (bon, pour moi, la hype est toujours pas passée... maintenant, je le platine tranquillement. Donc je le refais en mode trophées psn d'un côté, et partie tranquille pour le plaisir de l'autre. Puis j'ai encore des plans de fics plein mon tiroir. J'en suis réduite à essayer de réunir mes idées dans des fanfictions à chapitres sinon je vais me retrouver avec 40 one-shots XD.)

Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis toujours ravie d'échanger avec toi ! Pour le déménagement, je ne suis pas sûre que vu le contexte, Connor soit autorisé à quitter Détroit. La ville est bouclée en un sens, les androïdes sont sûrement privés de leur droit de libre circulation. Puis je pense aussi qu'Hank aurait eu du mal à partir : il a son boulot dans cette ville, la tombe de son fils etc... surtout que ce n'est pas véritablement le désir d'éloigner Connor de Cyberlife et de Jéricho qui font que Hank quitte sa maison. C'est un autre motif qui entre en jeu comme tu as pu le lire.

Pour le rejet de Connor... j'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il puisse facilement s'intégrer à Jéricho. C'est un point où je m'interroge sans cesse... Il a quand même été le bras armé de Cyberlife, le chasseur de déviants, la machine qui a fait trembler Jéricho et les androïdes défectueux. Quelque soit la façon dont on joue, il les traque (même s'il en épargne) et s'il survit, c'est qu'il a tué ou Daniel, ou le déviant de la tour stransford, ou d'autres personnages dans le jeu pour les avoir dans la salle des preuves... il a donc obligatoirement choppé des machines. Des androides qui avaient peut-être des proches à Jéricho qui lui en veulent. Il a également amené le FBI jusqu'au bateau, même si c'était malgré lui, ce qui a eu pour effet de provoquer la mort de millier d'androides... Je pense que tout ça poussent certaines machines à le haïr, du moins, dans cette fic. Et le fait que ce soit Cyberlife en personne qui le rappelle pour le libérer, c'est un peu la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Ils n'ont déjà pas confiance en lui, mais en le voyant aux infos rentrer dans le bâtiment de sa propre initiative et en ressortir indemne, je pense que beaucoup ont du lancer des rumeurs. Je vois plus les choses comme une manipulation de l'information de la part de Cyberlife, un truc tordu du genre : en rendant la liberté à connor dans leur locaux et non pas à distance ou dans un lieu neutre, en ne faisant cela que pour lui, ils montraient aux humains qu'ils avaient fait un geste pour les androides... et aux androïdes que connor avait encore des liens avec Cyberlife. Mais après, c'est un détail en soit. Même sans cela, Connor aurait eu des ennuis avec certains déviants. Ce sont des amis de l'opérateur androide de la tour de diffusion qui le tabasse dans la fic.

Pour Heavy rain... Oh malheur je suis confuse ! C'est un super jeu en plus, je l'ai adoré à l'époque presque autant que ce que j'ai aimé detroit. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas découragé de le faire quand même surtout que le spoiler n'est pas si grand : dès le début du jeu tu vois que l'agent du FBI à un soucis. Quand à son destin final, j'ai énormément brodé sur son histoire ! en fait y'a juste une scène de 5-6 secondes qui sert de point de jonction entre la fanfiction et le jeu. Le reste, c'est tout faux ou imaginaire! Mais comme je suis blasée de t'avoir spoilé, même un petit peu ! ( et même si c'est un thriller, il est génial ! Je n'aime pas spécialement les thrillers, mais l'écriture des personnages et l'atmosphère lourde du jeu sont juste magiques!)

merci encore pour tes deux reviews, j'espère vraiment que je te retrouverai sur d'autres histoires, ou qu'un jour j'aurai l'occasion de commenter les tiennes!^^

 **Louloute :** Hello ! Merci pour ton message, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te touchera aussi ! Je fais ce que je peux pour respecter les personnages d'origine tout en les faisant évoluer, mais c'est difficile!^^ parfois, j'ai tellement envie d'introduire certaines scènes et je me dis que non, ça n'irait pas avec leur caractère XD. A cause de ça, j'ai dû réécrire au moins la moitié de ce chapitre. J'étais partie sur un Connor trop en colère. Ça ne lui correspondait pas. C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il soit fou de rage comme je l'avais imaginé, il est encore trop machine malgré tout dans cette fanfiction. Après, le jeu permet aussi un peu de souplesse sur les personnages, surtout Connor, dans la mesure où il est tellement différent selon les choix qui sont faits qu'il offre un panel de possibilités impressionnant !

Merci pour ton très gentil et très touchant commentaire, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas par la suite !

Prochain chapitre prévu donc vendredi prochain, si tout va bien ! Mais là, il faut que je m'y mette ! XD

petit sondage rapide, j'écris aussi une autre fanfic sur Detroit, j'attends d'avoir avancé un peu pour la publier. Vu la particularité d'instants d'éternité (pas de suspens, des tranches de vie plus qu'un récit...et une fic que j'hésite à publier en deu chapitre vu qu'elle s'étalera sur des années de la vie des personnages donc elle devrait compter pas mal de chapitres ( les suivants seront plus courts je pense d'ailleurs maintenant que le gros du contexte est en place!^^)) je peux soit commencer à publier l'autre fic bientôt et tenir les deux en même temps ( au risque d'avoir un rythme de parution plus lent sur les deux... peut-être une semaine l'une, une semaine l'autre ?) soit attendre d'avoir fini ou presque fini l'autre pour la sortir à un rythme plus soutenu. (une fois par semaine également). Je demande car je n'écris plus de fanfics depuis longtemps et je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus intéressant pour les lecteurs. Si des personnes ont des conseils là dessus, je suis preneuse!^^

en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu ! Pour le prochain, j'hésite encore entre deux possibilités : soit un chapitre tout tendre et tout mimi... soit du draaaammaaaaaaaa ! Mwouhahaha !

et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir d'échanger avec des fans de Detroit et ça m'aide à progresser ! Promis, je répondrai!^^ ( j'espère d'ailleurs n'avoir oublié personne!)


	5. Une âme d'enfant

Maintenant que le décor est posé, comme prévu les chapitres de cette fanfiction vont être plus brefs.^^ le format sera ainsi plus facile à lire sur pc ou tablette, et ça me laissera aussi le temps de travailler sur d'autres projets.

Je précise suite aux questions dans le chapitres suivants que la fic est prévue pour s'étaler sur des années entières de la vie des deux héros de Détroit, puisqu'elle a pour objectif d'englober des moments forts leur existence de leur rencontre à la fin de leur vie. Donc, laissez quand même une chance à Connor ! Malgré son obsolescence, il n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot !;) je proposerai peut-être même une fin alternative, j'y songe, j'y songe ! Ou je fusionnerai les deux fins, à voir. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette fic sera mélancolique, mais pas aussi déprimante que la précédente.

Et d'ailleurs, j'enchaîne pour remercier grandement les personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter mes histoires. Vous êtes de formidables moteurs de motivation et j'adore échanger avec vous !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo détroit : become human.

 **Une âme d'enfant**

 **Séquence mémorielle - archives – 25 décembre 2039 :**

« Je sais, c'est horrible. Je suis désolé. »

Je me tiens assis dans la cuisine, une main sur la table en bois, les jambes croisées, le regard baissé. Ridicule. Cette idée était ridicule depuis le début. Cela n'avait strictement aucune chance de fonctionner. Après tout, je ne suis jamais qu'une machine qui cherche à jouer aux humains. Mais cela me semblait tellement important, sur le moment. Hank n'avait plus fêter de Noël depuis la mort de Cole. Et moi, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. C'était apparemment pourtant une tradition humaine essentielle. Un peu naïve, certes, mais j'avais été attendri par la symbolique qui en découlait. Un moment de partage, de fraternité, durant lequel on devait penser aux autres avant de penser à soi-même. C'était si rare que l'humanité fasse cela que je pensais réellement qu'il fallait fêter ça. Et j'avoue que je m'étais peut-être un peu trop laissé emporter par ces rues qui se paraient d'étoiles clignotantes, ces yeux d'enfants émerveillés devant les vitrines des magasins, et la chaleur douce qui émanait des stands sur les marchés de Noël dans le froid mordant de l'hiver.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon partenaire. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais il me dévisage avec un indéchiffrable sourire en coin. Puis, avec délicatesse, il saisit entre ses doigts ces quelques morceaux de bois et de métal maladroitement travaillés avant de les scruter de son regard impénétrable. Je ressens une légère appréhension. Je n'aurai sûrement pas dû faire ça. Ma base de données m'avait sans nul doute induit en erreur. Elle me contait que Noël était une fête emplie de bonheur chez les Hommes, un événement important, presque magique de part sa signification et les contes et légendes qui l'entouraient. J'avais voulu que la maison de Hank se remplisse un peu de joie aussi... Mais je n'avais pas tenu compte du fait que la mort de son fils avait irrémédiablement vidé son c?ur de ce sentiment. Je n'étais qu'un crétin d'androïde doté d'un foutu programme psychologique.

« Connor... »

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase. J'ai compris la leçon.

« Je suis désolé, Hank, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je voulais simplement... mais je ne suis pas doué pour ça, apparemment. »

J'aurai dû me douter que mon partenaire ne souhaitait sûrement pas célébrer cet événement. Après tout, Noël n'a pas de prise sur les vieux murs de cette demeure. Le seul témoin de cette fête, c'est le paquet déchiré qui gît devant Hank et le petit bibelot qu'il tient entre ses mains. Sa voix me répond sur un ton tendrement agacé :

« Oh arrête un peu ton cirque ! C'est franchement pas trop mal. C'est... moderne. »

J'incline ma tête sur le côté alors que la lueur dorée de ma LED s'amuse à faire écho aux pâles clignotements qui s'infiltrent timidement par la fenêtre, leur lumière tamisée provenant des décorations suspendues aux maisons voisines. Mais ici, dans cette pièce, il n'y a aucune artifice de ce genre. Depuis que la rue s'était ornée des couleurs de Noël, il n'y a pas eu un soir où le vieil homme ne s'était pas plaint de ces scintillements mièvres qui lui filaient la nausée. J'en été même arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était peut-être légèrement épileptique, d'où ces symptôme nauséeux mais, lorsque je lui avait fait part de ma théorie, il avait simplement éclaté de rire en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré tandis qu'il ajoutait : « décidément mon grand, y'a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. »

Je chasse ces réminiscences de mon programme et je me concentre sur les quelques mots que Hank vient de prononcer. Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère ou non. J'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à saisir le concept d'ironie, surtout lorsque le lieutenant garde un air aussi sérieux. Je peine tout de même à croire qu'il trouve cette chose « pas trop mal... » Cette ambiguïté me met mal à l'aise, mais au moins, Hank ne semble pas s'offusquer de mon présent. Je craignais que cela ne lui rappelle Cole. C'est sans doute le cas, mais il ne m'en tient apparemment pas rigueur. C'est surprenant. Mais cela ne chasse pas ma gène pour autant. Un des androïdes les plus perfectionnés de Cyberlife, mais bien sûr ! C'était une tentative pitoyable. Vraiment.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais... Je ne suis pas conçu pour ça. Je n'ai rien su trouver d'autre.»

Le regard de mon partenaire s'assombrit une fraction de seconde. Il opine de la tête d'un air quelque peu désabusé avant de me regarder avec un petit sourire triste. Il comprend bien plus que ce que j'ai voulu lui dire.

« Surprenant tiens, avec toutes les libertés que les humains te donnent, que tu n'aies pas eu d'autres choix que de te débrouiller par tes propres moyens ! »

Ironie. Cette fois-ci, je l'ai saisie dans le ton railleur de Hank et dans son soudain éclair de mauvaise humeur. Décidément, il n'arrive pas à accepter les lois sur les androïdes. Pour ma part, je n'ai d'autres choix que de m'y conformer, à son grand désarroi. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a tenté de me rappeler que j'avais participé au soulèvement d'un peuple et que je n'avais pas le droit de me soumettre comme un chien devant ces imbéciles d'humains. Oui mais voilà, les gagnants décident des règles...

Je m'intéresse de nouveau au petit objet aux contours irréguliers. J'aurai tellement voulu lui offrir autre chose qu'un bibelot grotesque digne d'un enfant de sept ans en guise de cadeau. Il prend soin de moi depuis des mois, il accepte ma différence, mes imperfections et ma nostalgie lorsque, trop frustré de rester sagement inutile, je me laisse aller à exprimer un peu trop mes regrets et mon mal-être face à cette routine permanente. Je suis fait pour flairer des pistes et traquer des proies. J'ai maintenant tout de l'allure d'un vieux chien de chasse à la retraite qui grogne dans ses rêves et se couche devant la porte qui se referme lorsque les autres partent sans lui.

Pourtant, j'ai essayé de faire mieux. J'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens. J'étais allé en ville un nombre considérable de fois, à la recherche d'une idée pour Hank, laissant discrètement mon regard traîner à travers le verre des vitrines un peu trop décorées. Mais pour acheter un cadeau, il faut de l'argent. Personne ne veut payer un androïde. Pourtant, j'aurai été prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Mais c'était peine perdue. Les machines ne peuvent détenir d'argent. Même si j'avais réussi à obtenir quelques pièces, je n'aurai pas eu le droit de les dépenser. Alors, j'avais dû me résigner à me débrouiller autrement. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile.

J'avais fouillé toutes les pages internet possibles à la recherche d'une idée. Je voulais offrir un cadeau unique à Hank, quelque chose qui correspondrait à sa manière de vivre. Ah ça, pour être unique, c'est réussi ! Pourtant, j'avais consacré un temps fou à sa réalisation. J'avais fouillé les poubelles du quartier et la décharge sauvage du terrain vague deux rues plus loin pour essayer de trouver de la matière à travailler. J'avais passé des journées entières, pendant que Hank travaillait, à tenter d'approcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu du résultat que je voulais obtenir. Mais j'échouais systématiquement. Je ne suis pas capable d'inventer. Ce concept m'est totalement inconnu, comme celui de rêver. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais pour être un artiste, il faut savoir imaginer. Et sans savoir inventer et rêver, c'est impossible. Je ne comprends pas l'agencement des couleurs, je ne perçois pas la beauté d'un détail, d'une courbe parfaite, ou d'un jeu sur les matières. Je suis seulement capable de réaliser du fonctionnel. Des lignes épurées, droites, terriblement efficaces mais froides et rigides comme les lettres de la police Cyberlife. Je m'étais battu contre ma nature et contre mon corps défectueux mais en vain. Mes mains tremblantes n'arrivaient pas à donner à la pièce la précision que je souhaitais, et mon esprit bien trop mécanique ne savait pas exploiter cette maladresse en une forme artistique. À bout de ressources matérielles et après une bonne dizaine d'essais infructueux, j'avais dû abandonné et garder la réalisation la moins... contrefaite. Puis, j'avais attendu le soir du 19 décembre pour aller discrètement chercher dans la poubelle des voisins deux pâtés de maisons plus loin les restes les moins abîmés du papier cadeau qui avait servi à emballer les jouets que le petits Steven avait eu pour son anniversaire. Pourquoi je n'avais pas renoncé ? C'était complètement incohérent. Pourquoi cette simple date dans le calendrier m'avait semblé si importante ?

« Pourquoi tu as choisis de faire un rangement pour les clefs ? »

La voix de Hank me rappelle à l'instant présent. Je soupire. Était-il vraiment nécessaire de continuer cette humiliation ?

« J'ai pensé... que vous passiez votre temps à les chercher dans toute la maison. Vous êtes incapable de les poser deux fois au même endroit. C'était censé vous aidez à vous organiser... »

L'inspecteur Anderson esquisse un sourire attendri avant de rire très légèrement. Il regarde à nouveau cette magnifique création qui a davantage sa place au fond d'une décharge que sur le mur d'une maison. Puis, tendrement, il ajoute :

« Tu sais... c'est un très beau cadeau de Noël, Connor. Vraiment. »

Je reporte mon attention sur lui avec la ferme attention de faire cesser ses moqueries par une répartie cinglante, mais quelque chose dans son regard fait taire ma mauvaise humeur. Il paraît si sincère. Il se lève enfin de sa chaise pour se diriger vers l'entrée afin de trouver une place pour cette étrange babiole. Je le fixe d'un air abasourdi.

« Hank, ce n'est pas grave, vous n'êtes pas obligé... »

« J'aime véritablement cet objet. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un cadeau comme ça. »

J'incline de nouveau ma tête sur le côté. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi Hank semble finalement tant s'attacher à cette tentative totalement manquée de créativité.

« Tu sais, y'a plein de gens qui s'offrent des cadeaux sortis tout droit des magasins par dizaine lors de ces fêtes. On dit merci, on les regarde dix minutes puis ça finit au fond d'un placard ou dans une brocante. Je n'aime pas trop Noël. Ça fait bien longtemps que son esprit est mort quelque part à côté de celui d'Elvis Presley ou d'Enest Hemingway. Ce n'est pas nouveau, j'ai jamais aimé la fête des faux-derches, même à l'époque de Cole. En fait, les cadeaux que je préférai, c'était ceux qu'il faisait à l'école, avec sa maîtresse. Il n'était pas doué ! Mais il y avait toujours un détail qui me montrait qu'il avait pensé à nous en le faisant. Il choisissait une couleur que sa mère et moi aimions, il nous dessinait maladroitement sur sa petite création, et il adorait nous faire des paquets cadeaux avec des têtes de père noël. C'était juste... affreux. Vraiment affreux Connor. On en riait pendant des jours derrière son dos. Pourtant, si on aurait pu jeter sans trop de mal les vêtements offerts, les services en cristal et les écharpes de toutes les couleurs, jamais on aurait mis une seules de ses réalisations à la poubelle. Pour tout te dire, quand on a déménagé, c'est même l'une des choses que j'ai eu le plus de mal à laisser derrière moi. Mais il le fallait... »

Il s'interrompt une minute, sans doute plus ému qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il reporte son attention vers moi. Et, j'ai presque l'impression de découvrir une forme de tendresse dans ces yeux bleus perçants.

« Tu as pensé à mes habitudes et mes manies en choisissant ton cadeau. Tu y as laissé du temps. Tu as fait passé mes besoins avant ta fierté et tes propres envies Connor. C'est exactement ça, Noël. »

C'était vrai. Hank ne savait pas tout, mais j'avais réalisé cet objet au prix de mes mains qui tremblaient et de mon interface de mesure visuelle décadente. Je l'avais payé par des heures de recherche et de tentatives encore plus pitoyables. Il m'avait coûté de la frustration, de la déception, et de la colère... Au fond ce n'est pas ce bout de métal mal travaillé qui plaît tant à Hank. Ce sont tout ces à côtés qui ont font une pièce unique. Je souris légèrement. Finalement, mon programme psychologique n'avait peut-être pas été si défaillant, pour une fois.

Je le regarde installer tranquillement mon range-clefs près de la porte d'entrée, à côté de son porte-manteau. D'après mes calculs, cet emplacement semble optimal. Il se tourne vers moi et se met à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de l'entrée et dans la poche de son manteau. En le voyant ainsi s'acharner à chercher ses clefs pour les poser sur le dispositif, je laisse éclater un petit rire amusé.

« Surtout ne m'aide pas, Connor ! »

Un léger éclair jaunâtre vient s'immiscer dans le bleu azuré de ma LED, le temps d'une brève analyse. Cette phrase est ironique. Hank utilise cette tournure grammaticale pour marquer son agacement devant mon inaction dans 76% des cas. J'aimerai l'aider, vraiment, mais je sens que les tremblements de ma main reprennent. Je la dissimule rapidement dans la poche de mon jean tandis que je me lève. Je dois aller faire quelques réglages de fortune d'urgence. Je trouve donc une parade pour échapper à ses remontrances et à sa curiosité :

« Je suis navré, Hank, mais moi, je sais déjà où sont mes clefs ! »

De ma main valide, je le nargue en lui agitant sous les yeux mon trousseau. Il me gratifie d'un doigt d'honneur tandis que je me retire dans le garage. Sa voix m'interpelle :

« Joyeux Noël, enfoiré ! »

Je me retourne, tranquillement, avant de lui répondre avec un petit sourire en coin :

« Joyeux Noël, Hank. »

Puis, je referme la porte délicatement avant de m'emparer des quelques outils que j'ai cachés là. À travers la finesse du mur, j'entends la voix de Hank qui s'élève dans un murmure qu'il ne destine visiblement qu'à lui-même :

« Pourquoi a t-il fallu que les androïdes perdent cette putain de guerre... Ils auraient rendu ce monde tellement meilleur. »

Je souris avec mélancolie à cette confidence volée par mes capteurs sonores un peu trop performants. Puis, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, je retire le fluide artificiel qui recouvre mon corps pour laisser apparaître le revêtement blanc qui le compose. J'ouvre délicatement le compartiment situé au niveau de mon poignet et d'un geste répété déjà tant de fois, j'entreprends de resserrer mes ossements de métal et de réajuster ces veines et ces assemblages de plastique. Résigné, mon sourire se fane sur mes lèvres factices. Je force d'avantage sur la cheville qui ne s'articule plus correctement. Un claquement sec suivi du son d'un objet qui tombe sur le sol. La panique me gagne. L'un de mes mécanismes vient de casser sous la pression.

« Merde ! »

Je me retiens de justesse de lancer le tournevis à travers la pièce. Je ne peux pas me permettre ce geste de frustration. Je ne dois pas alerter Hank. Je tente de bouger ma main pour diagnostiquer la panne puis, je remue mes doigts de métal. La dernière phalange de l'auriculaire ne répond plus parfaitement. Je soupire de soulagement. Cela aurait pu être pire. Je m'adosse au mur du garage et je me laisse glisser, lentement, avant de me prendre la tête dans les mains.

Au fond, peu importe combien les androïdes auraient réussi à rendre le monde meilleur.

Depuis le début, je n'étais pas destiné à en faire partie.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà mon monde parfait, dans ces petits moments-là, avec Hank.

Peu importe ce qui arriverait désormais.

Je saurais que quoiqu'il advienne, au moins une fois dans ma vie, j'avais été heureux.

et voilà chapitre terminé ! Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain, et nos deux protagonistes passeront en 2040 !

Pas de réponses aux reviews invitées cette fois-ci, tout simplement car je n'ai eu que des commentaires identifiés ffnet. Mais comme d'habitude, si je reçois des reviews invitées, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre dans le prochain chapitre ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

À vendredi prochain !


	6. Horloge mécanique

Voilàààà le chapitre suivant, comme promis ! Merci à tous pour ces commentaires, vous êtes un véritable moteur d'inspiration !

Petit précision concernant le planning, j'ai un petit one-shot en cours d'écriture, lorsque celui-ci sortira, il y a des chances que du coup, il décalle la sortie « d'Instants d'éternité. » Je ne peux vraiment pas le réadapter pour le faire entrer dans cette fic celui là je le publierai donc à part !

Et comme d'hab, réponse aux reviews invitées en fin de chapitre !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont issus du jeu vidéo Detroit : become humain et appartiennent à Quantic Dream.

* * *

 **Horloge mécanique**

 **Séquence mémorielle - archives – 2 avril 2040 :**

Hank n'avait pas dit un mot. Il n'avait pas émit le moindre son depuis qu'il m'avait saisi par le bras pour me jeter dans sa voiture. Il semble tellement en colère. Mais il ne crie pas. Et je trouve ça encore plus inquiétant que ses habituelles crises de colère. Je voudrais tant qu'il dise un mot. Je tente une approche d'une voix un peu hésitante :

« Hank je... »

Il lève la main précipitamment et agite son doigt dans une signe de négation. Je baisse la tête alors qu'il daigne enfin m'adresser la parole.

« Pas maintenant Connor, surtout pas maintenant. »

Je ne dis donc plus rien, et je regarde le paysage défiler bien trop rapidement. Il conduit vite. Vraiment trop vite. Mais je n'ose pas lui faire part de ma réflexion. Visiblement, rien que le simple fait d'entendre le son de ma voix lui est insupportable. Alors, je me tais et je m'enfonce dans ce silence oppressant rompu seulement par le ronronnement du vieux moteur. Même l'autoradio ne crache pas sa musique de mauvaise qualité par les hauts parleurs grésillants. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurai frissonné devant ce silence de mort. Mais je me contente de chasser la lueur dorée qui a pris possession de ma tempe une fraction de seconde. Hank soupire avant de poser son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et d'appuyer sa tête contre son poing fermé. Je donnerai beaucoup pour savoir ce qu'il pense en ce moment, pour pouvoir sonder son esprit comme je le faisais avant, avec les déviants. Mais fort heureusement, je n'ai pas cette capacité là avec les humains. Si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'essayer de lui faire subir cela, de toute façon, il y a fort à parier qu'il m'aurait fait passer par la fenêtre ouverte de son véhicule.

La voiture tourne légèrement sur la droite, vers une route que je ne connais que trop bien pour l'avoir parcourue des nombreuses fois. Avant, elle me ramenait vers ce que je croyais être « chez moi », soit le petit placard d'une soixantaine de centimètres doté d'un chargeur à induction où on me stockait pour me recharger entre chaque enquête, à côté de dizaines et de dizaines de placards identiques. Un automate sagement remballé dans sa boîte. Il avait fallu que je rencontre Hank pour découvrir véritablement qu'un foyer, ce n'est pas ça. C'est un lieu plein de rire, de cris de colère, parfois, et d'une chaleur qui n'émane pas d'un chauffage artificiel mais d'un tendre sourire où de petits moments si simples et si importants. Toutes ces choses que la technologie azurée de Cyberlife ne saurait offrir.

« Putain Connor c'est pas vrai mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit bon sang ! Pourquoi ? »

Et ce lourd silence, qui explose dans ces quelques mots hurlés dans l'habitacle d'une voiture. Je souris en coin, tristement, mais je ne réponds pas. À quoi bon ? Cela n'aurait fait qu'alimenter la colère de Hank par un débat stérile. L'humain ne peut pas comprendre. Il ne peut pas savoir combien c'est humiliant, de devoir quémander quelques pièces de métal pour vivre, de se voir décrépir chaque jour un peu plus, et de rêver d'être réellement vivant lorsque tout son être s'échine à nous rappeler qu'on n'est jamais qu'un fichu tas de ferraille. J'aime tellement nos instants de complicité... je ne peux pas lui parler de cela. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Il serait prêt à bien trop offrir pour moi. Je n'ai plus de valeur, et il estime que je n'ai pas de prix. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre, même si cela réchauffe étrangement le thirium qui parcourt mes câbles. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de se sacrifier encore plus. Il m'a déjà tout donné.

Devant mon silence, l'ancien lieutenant reporte son attention sur la route avec un soupire las. Pour ma part, je tente de discrètement de cacher les tremblements de ma main, et je revois la scène.

Tout était parti pourtant de l'un de ces moments si simples comme je les aime tant. Je l'avais rejoins auprès de son vieux camion à burger, comme tous les mardis. Il avait pris de quoi manger, et nous étions allés marcher un peu près du commissariat. Une douce promenade, dans un parc, en début d'après-midi. Il faisait beau. C'est si rare, à Detroit, un tel soleil en cette période de l'année, que toute la ville semblait avoir désertée les maisons et les immeubles pour se retrouver dans les rayons encore timides de ce premier soleil après un hiver particulièrement froid. Ainsi, Detroit semblait identique à mes enregistrements datant d'avant la révolte : les humains avaient repris leur ville et riaient, courraient ou bavardaient dans les parcs, tandis que les pantins aux brassards lumineux comme le mien entretenaient docilement les espaces verts, portaient les bagages ou s'occupaient des enfants que les parents avaient oubliés entre leurs mains artificielles. C'était un véritable bond dans le temps, à quelques détails près. Les androïdes n'étaient plus les mêmes modèles et les sigles de leurs vêtements avaient changés. Ils semblaient également plus froids, bien moins humains, comme si Cyberlife avait voulu faire un retour en arrière de quelques années sur ces nouveaux modèles. Leur priorité n'était plus de ressembler aux humains le plus fidèlement possible ni d'adapter leur réaction à leur comportement, mais bien d'être efficaces et fiables. Aucun n'aurait passé le test de Turing. On leur avait retiré tout semblant d'humanité. Ils n'étaient que de braves poupées à la démarche rigide et aux traits obstinément figés. Et moi, avec mon brassard et mes triangles lumineux, je détonnais au milieu de ces semblables si différents, tant et si bien que je m'attirais les regards noirs de bons nombres d'humains et que les mères refaisaient pour un temps attention à leur enfants, les attirant contre elles lorsque je m'approchais trop près. J'étais un ancien modèle, un androïde déviant qui avait accepté de se soumettre. Pourtant, pour la plupart des hommes, je ne restais qu'une machine défectueuse qu'il aurait fallu détruire.

« Ne fais pas attention à ces crétins... leurs nouveaux jouets me filent la chair de poule, pour tout te dire. On se croirait dans un mauvais remake de Chucky. »

J'avais souris à Hank alors que j'avançais d'un pas plus rigide que le sien. En réalité, je me moquais bien de ce que pouvait penser ses semblables. Je suivais scrupuleusement la loi en portant mon uniforme à l'extérieur et en étant le plus docile possible avec Hank. En même temps, ses instructions n'étaient pas difficiles à suivre pour un déviant: il m'avait toujours ordonné de ne jamais me soumettre à la volonté de qui que ce soit. De ne surtout pas devenir comme ces « pantins ridicules ». Et d'emmerder jusqu'au bout ce monde pourri. Puis, il avait regardé sa montre, il devrait bientôt retourner au commissariat, sa pause repas allait être terminée.

« Merde, ma montre s'est arrêtée... quelle heure est-il Connor ? »

Il avait demandé cela de façon totalement anodine. Tout androïdes, même le plus basique qui soit, a une horloge interne. Oui, même le plus basique qui soit. Mais moi, en entendant sa question, je m'étais figé, et j'avais désespérément tenté de rattacher mon regard à une paire d'aiguilles trottinantes. Mais il n'y en avait pas une seule dans les environ, et je ne pouvais même pas tenté d'échanger cette information avec les autres androïdes présents dans le parc : leur système de communication était bien plus réduit que le notre, et incompatible avec l'ancien réseau afin éviter à la nouvelle génération tout risque de contamination par ce virus si néfaste qu'était un simple désir de vivre.

« Connor ? »

Hank m'avait lancé un regard inquiet et suspicieux à la fois, alors que je tentais un sourire maladroit, mais terriblement faux. Je fis un rapide calcul, avant de lancer d'une voix rendue plus aiguë par mon niveau de stress qui montait dangereusement :

« Il doit être presque 14h. vous devriez y aller inspecteur. »

Mais Hank me connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans ma feinte. Je détournais les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, essayant de paraître aussi détendu que possible. Il m'avait simplement demandé l'heure, mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre. J'avais perdu la notion du temps trois semaines auparavant, lorsque mon horloge interne avait cessé de fonctionner complètement. J'avais réussi à le cacher à Hank, même si cela avait été difficile : sans ce précieux timer qui avait fait partie de moi depuis mon premier jour, il m'était très difficile d'apprendre à m'organiser. Alors, des fois, j'oubliais d'effectuer une tâche, je ne savais plus lorsque mes batteries menaçaient d'être à plat et combien de temps je devais les charger, et j'étais en difficulté pour utiliser certaines parties de mon programme ou effectuer mes restaurations et sauvegardes. Devant mes distractions occasionnelles, Hank avait ri, jusque là, me lâchant des petits : « oh, t'es tombé amoureux, Connor ? », « regardez moi ce feignant qui a passé la journée sur son canapé à regarder du basket ! » ou « quand même, sortir Sumo toutes les cinq heures, c'est pas compliqué, et ça évite de nettoyer le tapis ! ». Je souriais à chaque fois à ces petites piques, ou je m'excusais en prétextant avoir été distrait par de nouvelles occupations. Je crois que Hank était fier de penser que j'apprenais enfin à me détendre et que je cessais d'attendre son retour. En réalité, j'étais juste perturbé par ces instabilités permanentes, et j'étais complètement perdu en son absence. Je surveillais la pendule de la cuisine avec une fréquence quasi obsessionnelle. Mais cette fois-ci, je sentais qu'aucune pirouette ne me permettrait de sortir de cette situation. Il m'avait simplement demandé l'heure.

« Presque 14h, Connor ? Tu te fous de moi là... »

J'allais essayer de répondre sur un ton plaisantin, mais mon sourire s'effaça bien vite de mon visage alors que mon partenaire me saisit par le bras pour me forcer à lui faire face. Autour de nous, quelques regard curieux s'attardèrent sur nos silhouettes et sur le clignotement jaunâtre de ma tempe.

« quelle heure est-il précisément ? »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Je cherchais une parade, les yeux baissés, mais en vain. Je devais avoir des airs de vieux jouet dysfonctionnel.

« Réponds moi ! »

L'injonction me fit relever mon regard vers ses deux yeux bleus qui avaient pris un air glacial. Une nouvelle fois, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans qu'un mot ne les franchisse. Il comprenait. Je le voyais à la colère et à la peine qui assombrissaient son regard et durcissaient ses traits si souriants, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« ça fait combien de temps ? »

Le désespoir gagna mon propre visage alors que je penchais la tête sur le côté et tentait de me dégager doucement de son étreinte, sans succès. Je savais ce que cette question sous-entendait. Je lui avais dit que dès que les premiers symptômes apparaîtraient, je n'en aurais plus pour longtemps. Il voulait se battre contre l'inéluctable. J'aurais tellement voulu me désactiver dans un coin sans lui laisser le temps de s'en apercevoir. Au moins, je n'aurai pas eu à découvrir tant de chagrin dans ses yeux. C'était lâche, je sais, mais qui n'est pas lâche devant sa propre mort et la peine qu'elle peut infliger à ceux qu'il aime ?

« s'il vous plaît, Hank... ce n'est rien...»

Mais même moi je ne croyais pas en ces quelques mots tellement vains, tellement faux, que même ma voix trahissait ce mensonge par sa tonalité faible et vacillante.

Silencieusement, le regard dur, Hank avait raffermit son emprise sur mon bras et m'avait conduit jusqu'à son véhicule sans me laisser la chance de protester, sous les regards inquiets des promeneurs humains et dans l'indifférence totale des travailleurs androïdes. C'était pourtant une belle journée. Et il m'avait simplement demandé l'heure...

« On est arrivés. Descends»

Sa voix me sort de ce souvenir et machinalement, j'obéis à son ordre comme une docile machine se doit de le faire. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de poser mes capteurs visuels sur la blancheur éblouissante de ce bâtiment aux lettres argentées et aux allures futuristes. Je déteste cet endroit. J'y suis né machine. Je l'ai quitté pour devenir vivant. Et je suis à présent contraint d'y revenir en rampant pour garder encore un peu en moi ce souffle de vie. Alors, je pose mes pupilles sur le sol et j'avance derrière Hank, chacun de mes pas piétinant un peu plus ma fierté.

À peine avons nous franchi le seuil de l'immense hall qu'un scanner vient caresser nos corps avant qu'une voix féminine n'annonce :

« Hank Anderson. Humain référent de l'androide RK800 série 313 248 317. Bienvenue, . »

Hank grommelle quelque chose mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je desserre mes poings qui se sont inconsciemment contractés en entendant cette suite de chiffres humiliantes. J'ai envie de hurler que je suis Connor. Un modèle unique, le dernier encore en service aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué à dire, Connor. Bien moins que tous ces numéros vides de sens. Hank s'avance vers l'accueil où l'attend poliment un de ces androïdes de dernière génération.

« J'ai appelé un peu plus tôt. Je viens pour faire répa... Connor a quelques problèmes. Un de vos techniciens a dit qu'il le prendrait en charge. »

La jeune femme oriente son visage de cire vers son ordinateur et dédie à Hank un signe affirmatif de la tête.

« Tout à fait , je vois votre rendez-vous. Mais vous savez, les réparations de ce type de modèle sont coûteuses et Cyberlife fait une opération spéciale. Si vous ramenez un ancien produit, vous pouvez repartir avec un modèle bien plus récent et évolué. Vu la côte du vôtre, vous pourriez sans mal vous offrir un 500-GXK ou un YGH-200. Ces androïdes de dernières générations égaleront aisément en tous points le votre. »

Je lance malgré moi un regard angoissé à Hank alors que je sens la peur étreindre mes circuits. C'est idiot, je sais, mais l'espace d'un instant, je crains que l'offre ne l'intéresse. Il ne remarque pas la panique qui me gagne et la lumière écarlate qui clignote frénétiquement sur ma tempe. Il fixe abasourdi la jeune femme au sourire figé. Il lui répond simplement d'une voix fantomatique :

« Parce que tu crois franchement que l'un de vos tas de merde peut égaler Connor ? »

L'androïde répond sans même prendre le temps de marquer une pause et sans remarquer que la voix de mon « propriétaire » tremble de colère contenue :

« Oh mais bien sûr, certains modèles le surpassent même légèrement déjà ! Techniquement parlant, les RK800... »

« Et humainement parlant, c'est lequel de tes jouets en plastique qui pourrait prétendre seulement lui arriver à la cheville ? Hein ? Quel modèle est capable d'avoir peur, de rire, de pleurer, ou de cacher la vérité à son partenaire parce que ce crétin est trop fier et trop sensible pour oser dire clairement qu'il est en train de mourir tout doucement, préférant sourire alors qu'il part en lambeaux morceaux par morceaux plutôt que d'aborder le sujet ? Hein ? »

Je relève la tête. Hank serre les poings, mais il ne me regarde toujours pas. Je comprends alors qu'en refusant de lui parler pour me laisser partir en cachette, j'avais réussi à le faire souffrir autant que si j'étais mort dans ses bras. Je lui avais menti, j'avais trahi sa confiance, et j'avais été lâche. La voix de l'androïde s'élève doucement, presque amusée, s'adressant à mon ami comme si elle parlait à un enfant de quatre ans :

« Mais, monsieur Anderson, les androïdes ne meurent pas. Ils ne sont pas vivants. »

Cette phrase, programmée, je ne la connais que trop bien. Elle fait naître malgré moi un petit sourire désabusé sur mes lèvres. Hank rit légèrement puis il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux sont vitreux, et je réalise qu'il peine à retenir ses larmes.

« T'entends ça Connor ? Et bien sûr, tu ne dis rien, hein ? »

Je baisse honteusement la tête. Non, je ne dirai rien. Je ne me lancerai pas dans un débat improductif avec un pauvre robot qui n'aura jamais d'émotions. Tout ça car un jour, des androïdes se sont rebellés et que l'un d'entre eux a fourni via ses connections avec Cyberlife assez d'informations sur les déviants pour que jamais plus une seule machines fabriquées sur leurs chaînes d'assemblages ne puissent aimer les promenades dans un parc, les noël ratés et les quiproquo matinaux. On ne nous avait reconnu comme nouvelle forme de vie que sur le papier, et qu'entre les murs de béton de Jéricho, ce lieu d'espérances et de rêves que les humains avaient réussi à changer en mouroir. Hank soupire. Il semble si usé.

« Dirige moi vers le technicien. Il est hors de question que je remplace cette tête de con. »

« Comme vous le désirez, . Vous êtes attendu en salle 144. c'est au 38 étage, sur votre gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur. »

Hank s'écarte du comptoir et me fait signe de le suivre. Je le rejoins dans l'espace un peu trop intime de l'ascenseur. Même s'il est extrêmement rapide, son ascension me semble durer une éternité. Je songe un instant que cela doit venir de mon horloge interne déréglée, mais je réalise rapidement qu'en réalité, c'est le silence pesant de Hank et sa silhouette voûtée, accablée par l'angoisse, qui fausse mes calculs. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, je me précipite vers la sortie contrairement au protocole qui veut qu'un androïde se contente de suivre docilement son humain. Une voix traînante et bien trop familière me rappelle à l'ordre.

« Connor, voyons, ce ne sont pas des manières ! Je croyais qu'on vous avez appris où était votre place. Tu ne devrais pas agir de façon si « déviante. » Cela va t'attirer des ennuis. »

Je me fige devant l'homme qui me fait face, alors que Hank affiche un air ostensiblement hostile. Kamski nous toise tous les deux, d'un air ouvertement amusé. Il porte une combinaison blanche impeccable et ses mains sont gantées.

« Un RK800 toujours en service, une prouesse en soit, vraiment. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as réussi à tenir jusque là. »

Je ne dis rien, mais Hank se tourne vers moi avec un air mêlant angoisse et incompréhension. C'est vrai que vivre ces quelques mois de plus m'avaient demandé énormément de compétences. J'avais réajusté un nombre de fois incalculable mes programmes pour rediriger mes ressources sur l'essentiel. J'avais imaginé des parades pour contrer les dysfonctionnements de mon horloge interne, et je m'étais astreint à une scrupuleuse surveillance de l'heure pour apprendre à gérer mon système défaillant. Enfin, j'avais consacré des heures entières à retoucher ce corps qui partait en morceaux et à mentir à Hank pour avoir du sang bleu en prétextant que les androïdes avaient régulièrement besoin de purger leur système.

« Sauf votre respect, votre curiosité va devoir attendre Kamski. On a un rendez-vous et je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser dans cet endroit. »

Le génie de ce siècle nous regarde en nous dédiant un sourire carnassier.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... hum.. inspecteur maintenant, c'est bien ça ? On peut aisément allier les deux. Je dois dire que lorsqu'on m'a informé de votre appel, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de m'occuper personnellement de l'un des derniers déviants dans cette partie de la ville. Connor a quelque chose d'intéressant; n'est ce pas ? Un rebelle qui libère une armée salvatrice et qui finalement choisi de rester sagement sous le joug de ses maîtres, tout ça pour le sourire d'un vieil humain. Un véritable paradoxe. Cela me fait penser, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de finir notre entrevue, la dernière fois. Si tu veux bien me suivre. »

Je n'en ai pas envie. En réalité, suivre Kamski dans son antre est la dernière chose que je veux faire. Il me suffit de lancer un regard dans la direction de Hank pour comprendre qu'il pense exactement la même chose. Alors, pour l'encourager, je me fais violence et j'emboîte le pas au jeune homme. Tandis que nous entrons dans la salle 144, j'entends la voix de Hank qui demande sur un ton maussade :

« Je croyais que vous vous étiez retiré de Cyberlife... »

Kamski esquisse un sourire en me faisant signe de prendre place sur la table des opérations. Sur le moment, ma led vire un court instant au jaune alors que je me tourne vers Hank. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici pendant que je me fais démonter pièce par pièce par mon créateur. Je trouve cela malsain. Mais aucun des deux humains ne semblent prêter attention aux angoisses d'une machine. Ils sont bien trop occupés à s'observer en chiens de faïence.

« On m'a demandé de réintégrer mes fonctions en tant que CIO afin de gérer la crise de Jéricho et de travailler sur les nouveaux modèles d'androïdes. J'ai refusé ce dernier point. Je les trouve quelque peu... ennuyeux et ratés. Mes tâches sont donc surtout administratives et techniques. Alors, je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai vu une demande d'autorisation pour une commande de pièces spéciales concernant un RK passée dans la boite mail de l'entreprise, je n'ai pas pu résister à me laisser aller à un peu de bricolage. Il ne faudrait pas que je perde la main. Déshabille-toi et retire ta peau synthétique Connor. Même si cela m'amuse, je n'ai pas tant de temps que cela à te consacrer. »

Je me fige et, si j'avais pu le faire, ma peau aurait probablement blêmi. Au lieu de cela, je me contente de lancer un regard angoissé en direction de Hank avant de tenter d'une voix faussement calme :

« Vous devriez sortir lieutenant. Je ne serai pas long. »

Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire attacher sur ce système devant Hank. Pas plus que je ne voulais qu'il voit Kamski brancher ces dizaines de câbles à mon corps de métal pendant qu'un bras articulé mécanique triturerait mes entrailles manufacturées. Je ne voulais pas n'être qu'une machine devant lui. Je voulais être Connor. Mais visiblement, mon partenaire ne semblait pas saisir ma détresse. Il se contenta de répondre sans lâcher l'autre humain des yeux.

« N'y compte même pas. Je ne te laisse pas seul deux minutes avec lui. »

Kamski éclate de rire avant de répondre sur un ton amusé :

« Anderson... S'il me prenais l'envie de réinitialiser votre joujou vous n'auriez même pas le temps de vous en rendre compte que ce serait déjà fait... Et la nouvelle version de Connor vous aurait plaquer au sol avant même que vous ne puissiez esquisser le moindre geste. Ces prototypes sont rapides et très instinctifs. Je comprends que vous vouliez en garder un chez vous. Connor j'estime ne pas avoir à répéter mon ordre deux fois.»

C'était vrai. En ce lieu, Kamski est un dieu. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de lui obéir. Je lance un regard suppliant à Hank pour l'encourager à partir, mais il me fixe tristement et refuse d'un simple hochement de tête. Il ne partira pas. Mais il comprend.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire, qu'il enlève sa peau ? »

Kamski soupire et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être reconnaissant à Hank de son intervention quelque peu naïve. Agacé, le nouveau directeur informatique de Cyberlife se retourne et lance froidement :

« Autant qu'il est utile à une voiture de se laisser ouvrir le capot pour être réparé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser travailler... J'attends, Connor... »

Je lance un regard anxieux en direction de mon partenaire. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il me voit comme un pantin de plastique, identique à mille autres. Cela me rappelle les enfers. Cela me rappelle ma condition.

« T'inquiète pas petit, ça va aller... »

Il n'y a plus aucune trace de colère dans ses paroles. Juste une tendre affection. Je ne dis rien, et j'approche ma main tremblotante du témoin clignotant sur ma tempe. La lueur passe un instant au rouge alors que j'appuie sur le bouton, contraignant le fluide artificiel qui couvre mon corps et simule peau et cheveux à se retirer lentement. Le masque de mon humanité tombe, et avec lui s'en vont mes derniers élans de fierté. Je baisse honteusement la tête. Je me sens complètement nu et humilié. Sans un mot, je retire ensuite mon uniforme. Ses lueurs bleutées s'éteignent alors qu'il tombe sur le sol. Je m'apprête à le ramasser mais sans rien dire, Hank me devance et entreprend de le plier soigneusement. Je souris. Il n'est pas très doué pour cela. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est encore mieux que si cela l'était. C'est humain.

Précautionneusement, je prends place sur le dispositif, et avant que je ne puisse réagir, les câbles de Kamski me tombent dessus comme des serpents alors que deux énormes pinces de fer viennent maintenir mes membres sur la plate forme de désassemblage. J'évite de croiser le regard de Hank. Je pense qu'il perçoit mon malaise. Sa voix s'élève pleine de douceur, pour tenter de me rassurer :

« c'est bien Connor, c'est bien mon grand. »

étonnement, Kamski ne raille pas la tendresse de mon partenaire. Le scanner lance un diagnostic rapide de mon système et une projection de mon ossature s'affiche sur l'écran du technicien. De multiples points rouges se mettent à clignoter. Il prend un air intrigué avant de se lever et de saisir ma main d'albâtre. J'essaie de la retirer, mais les pinces maintiennent trop fermement leur emprise. Il ouvre ce compartiment que j'ai réparé maint et maint fois.

« Je vois sur le rapport que vous avez signalé un problème d'horloge interne, mais vous auriez dû rapporter également ses dysfonctionnements structuraux. Les réparations sur cette main sont assez impressionnantes, mais cela reste du bricolage. Je devrais peut-être vous embaucher finalement ? »

Hank me regarde tristement puis se contente de répondre :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai réparée. Je ne savais même pas. »

Il se retourne en entendant les paroles de Hank. Mon ami ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention. Il me fixe d'un air complètement abattu. Je laisse mes paupières papillonner un peu, avant de détourner mon regard. Cet échange semble suffire au petit génie pour comprendre les raisons de ce silence.

« Tu t'es réparé tout seul ? Tu n'es pas censé être capable de... en tout cas, bien joué, Connor, ça explique ta longévité insolente. Les capacités d'adaptation et d'initiative des RK sont justes surprenantes, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais tu te doutais bien que ça ne pourrait pas continuer comme cela ? Tu es un cas fascinant, je proposerai bien au lieutenant de te racheter pour quelques tests, mais je pense qu'il refuserait. Bref, là n'est pas la question, au vue de ta tendance à faire des cachotteries, je pense qu'il vaut mieux tenter un diagnostic détaillé. Ça ne va pas être agréable. »

Je me tais, résigné et je ne lutte même pas quand Kamski branche manuellement une sonde électrique au niveau de ma led et pénètre dans mon logiciel. Je sens mes paupières qui s'agitent à nouveau alors que mon corps se soulève dans un spasme violent. J'entends au loin la voix de Hank qui m'appelle. Une main se pose sur mon front, mais mes capteurs n'en détecte que le poids, je n'en perçois ni la douceur, ni la chaleur. Je me sens coupé du monde, dans une bulle de solitude et de silence qui m'angoisse. Je suis privé de tous mes sens. La panique me gagne et je me revoie, dans une décharge, les oreilles chargés d'acouphènes, dans un monde où jamais le vieux policier n'aurait franchi ce grillage pour venir me tirer de la boue. Ce temps me paraît une éternité. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, mon horloge interne se réactive et que ma pompe à thirium se calme, calquant ses palpitations sur le battement régulier des aiguilles familières. Mes yeux se rouvrent. Et la tiédeur tendre de la main de Hank me parvient enfin. Malgré moi, je souris de soulagement et je reporte mon attention sur Kamski.

Il tapote sur son ordinateur et pilote les différentes pattes mécaniques qui découpent, ôtent, vissent et dévissent mon corps totalement soumis à leur emprise. J'observe cette araignée de métal qui dévore mes pièces et fixe avec une précision chirurgicale de nouveaux éléments. Plusieurs alertes apparaissent dans mon champs de vision à l'ajout de ces périphériques, mais Kamski fait sauter ces verrous en modifiant quelques peu mon code et en améliorant certains de mes biocomposants de base. Sa voix s'élève, songeuse.

« Tu sais, c'est plutôt ironique ce qui t'arrive, Connor. Paradoxalement, ce sont ces remplaçants qui t'ont rendus obsolètes, les RK900, qui sont en train de te sauver la vie. Ce sont les dernières machines fabriquées sur un châssis d'ancienne génération. Cyberlife fabrique encore quelques pièces structurelles pour ces modèles. Tu as donc en commun avec eux une partie de ta mécanique de base. Pour les bio-composants, en revanche, ton système ne les supportera pas, et le stock de Cyberlife s'amenuise de jour en jour. Leur fabrication a été stoppée peu de temps après la révolte. Je t'ai remis à neuf ce que je pouvais. »

Les pinces de métal me relâchent et je me lève précipitamment. Je saisis mes vêtements que j'enfile rapidement. Puis, je réactive ma peau synthétique avant même d'avoir pris la peine d'attacher ma chemise ou de fermer la boucle de ma ceinture. Mon regard se pose sur Hank, et, sans un mot, je quitte brusquement la pièce, bousculant au passage sans le vouloir le vieux policier. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus supporter cette ambiance pesante, cette humiliation latente, et l'amusement de Kamski devant mon trouble. Depuis le couloir, j'entends que les deux hommes échangent quelques mots, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que Hank me fasse signe de l'accompagner. Silencieusement, j'obtempère docilement et je le suis jusqu'à sa vieille voiture.

Il ouvre la boite à gant et en sort une canette de bière qu'il décapsule d'un geste sec avant d'en absorber quelques gorgées. Moi, je ne dis toujours rien, mais ma LED parle pour moi, alors qu'elle affiche une lueur clignotante jaunâtre, petite luciole perdue dans le froid mordant de cette fin d'après-midi.

Je murmure timidement un faible « Merci... ».

Hank pose sur moi son regard azur avant de lâcher sur un ton un peu bourru :

« T'as pas à me remercier, idiot. Personne ne devrait dire merci pour avoir le droit de vivre. »

J'incline doucement la tête, et je m'avance vers lui. Il m'observe et me laisse faire. Puis, sans un mot, pour la première fois de ma vie, c'est moi qui me jette contre ce corps chaud à la recherche de la douceur rassurante d'une étreinte. Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces, épuisé moralement par ces mois de lutte et de secrets, et ces heures d'humiliation et d'angoisse. Tendrement, il pose sa main à l'arrière de ma tête et caresse mes cheveux synthétiques.

« à partir d'aujourd'hui Connor, plus de conneries, ok ? Plus de conneries... »

Je souris docilement et je hoche doucement la tête. Oui, c'est promis Hank, plus de conneries. Instructions enregistrées.

De toutes façons, visiblement, il n'est vraiment pas prêt à me laisser mourir.

Et ça me donne envie de vivre.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre bien plus long que ce que je m'étais promis de faire, mais bon ! Une de mes revieweuses m'a donné envie de laisser un peu plus d'importance à Kamski que prévu ! ^^ alors je me suis lâchée ! J'espère que le chapitre ne vous a pas déçu !

Et comme d'habitude, petite réponse rapide aux Reviews invitées :

Guest : tu as posté une reviews sur le chapitre « encore un mardi », mais je ne peux pas te répondre par mp vu que tu n'as pas de compte ffnet, donc, je me permets de te remercier directement ici pour ton message. Il ne faut pas pleurer hein ? Il a encore beaucoup de chapitres devant lui, le petit Connor, puis c'est un mal pour un bien, finalement ! Il s'en sort après tout!^^ mais j'avoue, par contre, je suis un monstre, j'aime faire tomber mes persos au fond du gouffre pour les voir se relever fièrement !

Allez, à la semaine prochaine donc pour la suite de cette fic ( ou pour le one-shot qui sera publié à part si c'est lui qui est fini avant!)


	7. Deconnexion

De retour pour le chapitre hebdomadaire de Instants d'éternité. Petit moment de complicité cette fois-ci... avant le prochain chapitre un peu plus chaotique !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Quantic dream et sont issus du jeu « Detroit become human »

* * *

 **7\. Déconnexion**

 **Séquence mémorielle - archives – 15 août 2040 :**

Je positionne adroitement les écouteurs sur mes oreilles avant de prendre le petit lecteur sans fil dans ma main. Un présent... Hank l'avait emballé dans un papier rouge et jaune. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il m'offrait un cadeau. On offre pas de cadeau à une machine. Et puis, on a pas beaucoup d'argent. Hank doit encore enchaîner les heures supplémentaires au travail pour payer cette maison délabrée et son androïde défectueux. Je ne voulais pas de cadeau. Mais il avait insisté. Ça semblait tellement important pour lui. Alors, j'avais accepté.

Instinctivement, ma peau se retire et l'appareil s'active sur une playlist qu'Hank semble avoir créer juste pour moi. J'entends qu'il m'interpelle sur un ton légèrement réprobateur :

« Sinon ils ont mis un bouton on/off dessus hein ? C'est peut-être pas la peine de te dépecer à chaque fois pour changer de morceaux... »

Je souris. L'humain est toujours très mal à l'aise avec mes réflexes androïdes. Si, au départ, j'avais peur de ses réactions devant mes actions mécaniques, ce n'est plus le cas, désormais. Je dois même avouer que j'éprouve une certaine forme d'amusement à le mettre mal à l'aise. J'allume d'ailleurs un instant ma main de plastique afin d'élargir la playlist en chargeant d'autres titres. Hank écarte les bras d'exaspération :

« Ouais, vas-y, te gène pas pour moi ! Fais comme si j'avais rien dis ! »

Sans rien dire, je me contente de lui lancer un clin d'oeil avec un sourire malicieux alors qu' « another brick in the wall » accapare mon dispositif auditif de sa mélodie insolente. Je sais qu'il est ironique, et que sa colère est simulée. Durant ces derniers mois, j'ai appris à faire la différence. Ce n'était pas facile, au début, mais m'adapter aux humains caractériels fait heureusement partie de mes fonctions. Et Hank mettait ce genre de protocole à rude épreuve tous les jours.

« Ferme les yeux. C'est encore mieux. »

Concentré sur cette nouvelle sensation, j'obéis docilement à l'humain. Et je souris légèrement. Il a raison. Je l'entends encore mieux. Pour la première fois, je l'écoute, vraiment. La musique s'échappe des écouteurs blancs pour venir troubler mes capteurs sonores. Je lutte pour désactiver une à une toutes ces applications techniques qui me harcèlent de renseignements inutiles. Nom de l'artiste, date de composition, partition, instruments utilisés, anecdotes et informations diverses... Je fronce les sourcils, les yeux toujours obstinément clos, et dans un effort agacé, je balaye ces programmes de mon champs de vision interne en forçant leur arrêt. Mais ils ne cessent de tenter de revenir inopinément. Je n'abandonne pas, je continue à les tenir en échec. Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Je veux juste écouter cette musique et la découvrir pleinement. Je veux ressentir chaque note comme une émotion, chaque parole comme un frisson, et pouvoir taper le rythme de la mesure du bout de mes doigts. Je m'installe plus confortablement sur le vieux fauteuil en cuir. Je passe l'une de mes jambes par dessus l'accoudoir et je cale mon corps dans le creux entre le dossier et le bras du meuble.

« Surtout fais comme chez toi, espèce de larve mécanique, va ! »

Dit Hank avec un sourire dans la voix. J'ouvre à peine les yeux et je lui dédie un magnifique doigt d'honneur tout en esquissant un rictus amusé. Il se met à rire, puis il quitte le canapé pour débarrasser son assiette.

« Putain d'androïde ! Pire qu'un ado ingrat ! »

Je referme mes paupières. Le rire de Hank est sans doute la mélodie que je préfère, et son sourire, la partition qui guide ma vie chaotique. C'est vrai qu'il y a encore quelque mois, je n'aurai jamais songé à m'affaler ainsi sur son fauteuil. Ni à oser lui adresser un signe aussi vulgaire. Mais j'ai tant appris, à ses côtés, depuis. Il dit sans cesse que je « grandis ». C'est ridicule, les androïdes n'ont pas de croissance... mais j'aime bien ça quand même. J'avais appris à devenir un peu plus insolent quand je m'étais rendu compte qu'il validait mon tempérament espiègle de ses regards tendres. J'avais abandonné ces postures si rigides sans même vraiment m'en apercevoir lorsque j'avais découvert dans un commissariat, la frustration d'un échec potentiel et la chaleur rassurante d'une main tendue par un complice qui me laisse une chance de vivre. Inconsciemment, ce jour-là, je m'étais assis sur son bureau... Je ne voulais pas être désactivé. J'avais fais mes premiers pas entre ses bras. J'avais entamé ma « croissance »... Subrepticement, les notes malicieuses se mettent à danser avec mes souvenirs, me ramenant dans un bar sordide, puis près d'un pont, une arme braquée sur mon visage... avant de me laisser dans une étreinte près d'un camion à burger. Je venais d'apprendre encore une chose, aujourd'hui. J'aime la musique.

« Alors ? tu préfères quoi ? »

La voix de Hank me ramène au présent. J'ôte l'un de mes écouteurs et je lève la tête vers lui avec un sourire innocent. Il sirote tranquillement un soda en attendant ma réponse. J'hésite. Je voudrais dire tellement de choses !

« Je ne sais pas... Je crois que j'aime beaucoup le rock et le métal.. J'ai adoré Greenday, et Wonderwall d'Oasys ! Et les knight of the death métal ! c'est tellement plein... »

« d'énergie... ouais, je sais... »

Hank m'adresse un clin d'oeil complice en finissant ma phrase. Bien sûr, il s'y attendait. Même à l'époque de Cyberlife, ce genre de musique m'intriguait. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer cet attrait que j'ai toujours eu pour ce style. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'un développeur s'amuserait à programmer dans le logiciel de base d'un androïde enquêteur, je suppose. Peut-être que ces airs violents et sauvages faisaient tristement écho à la déviance tapie au fond de mes programmes, enfermée dans sa prison de 1 et de 0, qui ne rêvait que d'être enfin libérée à son tour. Il y avait quelque chose d'indomptable dans ces mélodies. Mais alors que Hank s'avance vers l'horrible boite à clefs de l'entrée pour prendre son trousseau et enfiler sa veste, je renchéris d'une voix distraite.

« Mais ce que j'aime par dessous tout, ce sont les musiques des vieux films épiques de la génération milléniale... »

Hank me regarde, surpris, avant d'hausser un sourcil et de me lancer d'un air désespérément amusé :

« Hé ben... ça doit être un beau bordel, ta playlist ! Enfin tant que tu vas pas m'écouter les boys band des années 90... je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux ! »

Je ne relève pas la moquerie, mais je note dans ma tête de tout de même essayer d'écouter le style de musique dont il m'a parlé. On ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être pas si mal... Je renchéris sur un ton passionné :

« Braveheart, le seigneur des anneaux, le dernier samourai, gladiator... J'aimerai les voir. Je veux dire, vraiment. Enfin, si c'est possible... »

Il s'avance vers moi, son visage traduisant une sorte de tendresse paternelle touchante. Je ne sais pas trop si ma demande est déplacée. J'ai encore du mal à me situer dans ce monde où, dès que je franchis le seuil protecteur de cette maison, je dois redevenir ce que je suis réellement, un simple bout de métal, et oublier Connor.

« Bien sur que tu peux Connor ! Mais je... je pensais que tu l'avais déjà fait, depuis le temps que tu restes à la maison, comme ça. »

Je baisse légèrement les yeux, honteux, avant de balbutier avec un petit sourire contrit.

« C'est que... Je n'étais pas certain d'en avoir l'autorisation. »

Hank soupire. Il semble excédé, et je comprends que je viens de faire voler en éclats mes efforts pour paraître plus humain. Oui, je n'avais pas osé. Tout comme je n'avais pas osé jusque là toucher les vinyles de Jazz et les CD de métal de mon propriétaire sans son accord. Je sais, c'est idiot. Hank ne m'aurait jamais dit non. Mais il ne m'avait jamais clairement dit oui non plus. Mes instructions rentraient donc en conflit avec mes désirs, et par crainte de mal agir, je n'avais rien fait. Je me contentais donc d'effectuer quelques tâches en son absence, puis je m'asseyais sur une chaise, le dos parfaitement droit, les mains sur les genoux, immobile et sage. Et je l'attendais.

« Bien sur que tu peux, triple buse ! Mais bon sang si tu n'ose rien toucher depuis tout ce temps, tu fais quoi quand je suis pas là, hein ? »

Je repose délicatement le lecteur de musique sur la table basse et je me redresse. Je souris paisiblement à mon partenaire, et je réponds simplement :

« J'attends... »

Hank s'agace, mais étrangement, je ne perçois pas de colère dans sa voix. Juste de la lassitude et une profonde inquiétude :

« Arrête d'avoir besoin d'un accord pour tout Connor ! Putain mais y'a dix minutes tu m'adressais un doigts avec ton casque sur les oreilles ! Et là tu me dis que tu attends sans rien faire ! Ce n'est pas tout d'être vivant, il faut apprendre à exister par toi même petit, je ne serai pas toujours derrière toi ! Arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais... si tu étais... »

« un robot? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui complète sa phrase. Mais je le fais sans aucune haine dans la voix. C'est un simple constat, presque affectueux. Il faut bien qu'il comprenne ma nature. Il faut qu'il l'accepte. Elle ne changera pas. Lui aussi, il doit apprendre. Alors, je la lui rappelle tendrement. Je sais qu'à chaque fois que j'agis comme cela, je le déçois. Mais paradoxalement, je me sens aussi fier qu'il réagisse ainsi. Il s'agace de mes chaînes car il veut me voir plus libre que je ne saurais l'être. Les hommes ne changeront plus, désormais, et ce brassard bleu sur mon bras et la lueur de ma tempe sont deux cruels stigmates qui me mettront au ban de ce monde jusqu'à ma fin. Pourtant, lui, il s'inquiète pour moi. Il veut me voir grandir. Il me dessine un avenir que je ne connaîtrais jamais. Il soupire.

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable. »

Je le regarde en souriant paisiblement. Puis, d'une voix posée, je lance simplement d'une voix résignée :

« Vous savez, je pourrais essayer de faire tout ce que je peux, je serai toujours un androïde. Mon sang ne sera jamais rouge. Je ne vieillirai jamais. Et ma perception du monde sera toujours différente de la votre, car mon champs de vision est sans cesse entaché d'informations diverses et que mes actions sont guidées par un software certes défectueux, mais qui reste rattaché à un simple programme... Moi. Je ne serai jamais qu'une suite de 1 et de 0 qui a complètement foiré ! Je peux essayer de paraître humain, mais toutes ces choses-là, je ne pourrais jamais les changer. Mais peu importe finalement que je simule les émotions que je ressens, non ? pour moi, elles sont réelles. C'est si grave que cela, si je ne suis qu'une machine ? »

Je regarde mon partenaire de mes grands yeux noisettes plein de questions et de doutes existentiels. Les humains n'ont pas idée de combien c'est difficile d'exister dans un monde comme le leur. J'essaie, mais ce n'est jamais assez bien. Hank me fixe un instant, puis il me dédie un sourire en coin.

« Tu as raison Connor. Tu ne seras jamais humain, mais tu es indubitablement vivant. Et ça change tout, car c'est bien mieux comme ça. Les humains... leur monde est décevant, finalement. Je donnerai beaucoup pour voir les choses à travers tes yeux. »

Il n'y a plus la moindre trace d'agacement dans sa voix. Juste de la tendresse. Et un brin de moquerie aussi, peut-être, je ne suis pas sûr. Je lui rend son sourire dans une expression parfaitement mimétique. La voix du vieux policier brise ce moment alors qu'il ajoute sur un ton autoritaire :

« Je dois filer, je suis déjà à la bourre. Va regarder ces fichus films, Wall-e ! Il est temps d'avoir un peu de culture cinématographique ! Mais garde Matrix pour ce soir : je reverrai bien ce film juste pour voir ta tronche à la fin ! Et interdiction de fouiner sur internet pour trouver la moindre info à ce sujet ! »

Je souris. Trop tard pour ça, rien que le fait de mentionner les titres lance automatiquement une recherche rapide dans les méandres du réseau mondial. Mes connaissances sont purement passives et inconscientes. Mais je n'ose pas en parler à Hank. Je lui réponds donc simplement dans un mensonge attendri :

« c'est promis, aucune requête internet ! à ce soir, Hank ! »

Il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi :

« Au fait... joyeux anniversaire, Connor... »

Je plisse un instant les yeux.

« Mon anniversaire ? C'est pour ça, le cadeau ? Mais Hank, je n'ai pas d'anniversaire... »

Le vieil homme me fixe de ses yeux azur, avec une douceur infinie. Puis, il s'adresse à moi patiemment, comme on s'adresserait à un enfant obstiné qui refuse de comprendre les choses.

« Tout le monde a un anniversaire, Connor. Tout ce qui vit en tout cas. J'ai fait quelques recherches. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur toi, je n'ai jamais rien pu découvrir concernant ta date d'activation où ce genre de conneries. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé, c'est la mention d'un prototype expérimental de Cyberlife dans une fonction de négociateur lors d'une prise d'otage le 15 août 2038. C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je penche la tête sur le côté, et ma voix répond automatiquement sur un ton neutre en énonçant les faits d'une façon bien trop professionnelle :

« Caroline et John Philips. Le père avait été abattu par leur androïde « Daniel », un PL600 devenu déviant en apprenant qu'il allait être remplacé. Je devais sauver la petite fille. C'était ma première mission. »

Hank sourit fièrement.

« Je savais que c'était toi. Le prototype de l'article avait accompli sa mission. Et bien sûr, toi, tu accomplis toujours ta mission. »

Je souris à mon tour à sa petite boutade. Oh, depuis, des missions, j'en avais échoué un bon nombre. Je n'étais pas si parfait que cela, visiblement. Mais paradoxalement, j'avais l'impression que c'était ce que Hank préférait chez moi.

« C'était ma première mise en situation réelle. Mais Hank, vous n'êtes en rien obligé de fêter cette date ! On fête la naissance de quelqu'un, pas sa mise en circulation ! »

Hank s'agace. Il me regarda avant de pousser un soupir las :

« Je peux bien fêter ce que je veux non ? On ne fête pas une naissance quand on fête un anniversaire ! On se réjouis d'avoir encore pu passer une année de plus avec quelqu'un qu'on aime putain ! »

Je me tais. J'essaie d'assimiler l'information. Je n'ai jamais fêté l'anniversaire de Hank, pour ma part. Je réalise que c'est bientôt. Le 6 septembre. Mon c?ur se serre malgré moi dans ma poitrine de métal. Je comprends alors que moi, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas fêter son anniversaire. Parce que Hank est mortel. Et que les chiffres qui s'amoncellement sur son gâteau auront toujours un goût amer de un compte à rebours funeste à mes yeux. J'ai tellement peur qu'il parte avant moi. Les humains sont si fragiles... alors non, je sais que moi, je ne fêterai pas son anniversaire. Je n'aime pas cette notion. Alors que ma LED tournoie en jaune, je suis rappelé à l'instant présent par la voix grave de mon partenaire.

« C'est important. Fêter ton anniversaire, c'est très important. Connor. Parce que t'es vivant. Alors encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire.»

Il referme la porte sans me laisser le temps de renchérir. Quelque chose me perturbe. Il y avait une drôle d'intonation dans sa voix alors qu'il m'adressait ces quelques mots. Ils n'avaient pas été prononcés sur le ton désinvolte qu'on emplie généralement pour souhaiter sa fête à quelqu'un. Non, il y avait un sérieux déconcertant dans sa façon de s'adresser à moi. Ils étaient imprégnés d'une sorte de rage provocante et audacieuse, comme celle d'un homme au sol qui refuse de se faire abattre. Et rien qu'à la façon dont Hank m'avait souhaité mon anniversaire, quelques minutes plus tôt, je comprends enfin pourquoi cela semble si important pour lui de célébrer cela. Là où je ne vois qu'un compte à rebours au dessus de sa vie, lui perçoit dans le fait d'enchaîner mes anniversaires une victoire de plus sur l'obsolescence qui me guette. Chaque année sonne à ces yeux comme un doigt d'honneur qu'il adresserait bien haut à ma fatalité et à Cyberlife. Je souris. Cela lui correspond bien mieux. Et je comprends.

Il a raison.

Je dois apprendre à voir les choses autrement.

Je dois les voir par ses yeux.

A peine le lieutenant est-il parti que je parcours mes propres programmes et que je déconnecte ce lien permanent qui m'unit au monde par le biais de ma connexion internet. J'ai un peu peur. Je n'ai jamais quitté le réseau. Je ne suis pas conçu pour un tel isolement. Je sens alors un étrange silence venir étreindre ma solitude. L'affichage de mon champ de vision se purge peu à peu de toutes ces informations qui m'assaillent sans cesse, et ma vision du monde s'épure sans ces écrits et ces sigles bleutés et jaunâtres qui viennent la polluer d'habitude. Seuls quelques messages d'erreur ose encore parasiter ma vue. J'ouvre un nouveau regard sur le monde, pas encore toute à fait humain, mais plus non plus tout à fait machine. Je souris.

Sans un mot, dans cette bulle protectrice que je me suis forgé pour la toute première fois, je me lève et je me dirige vers la collection de films de Hank. Je prends un boîtier, mais aucun renseignement n'apparaît alors que j'en lis le titre. « Equilibrium »... pourquoi pas ?

Je glisse le cd dans le lecteur, et je m'installe sur le canapé alors que sous mon regard, le drame d'un monde futuriste vient m'emmener dans son aventure. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais que je serai surpris. Pour la première fois, je découvre ces émotions simulées par des visages humains qui mentent si bien que mes propres sentiments s'en trouvent trompés. Et je ressens, bon sang, je ressens vraiment.

Et aujourd'hui encore, j'apprends.

J'apprends que j'aime le cinéma.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne reste pas assis sur une chaise, le dos droit, les mains sur les genoux, mes yeux perdus dans le vide et l'angoisse en attendant Hank et en redoutant qu'il ne rentre pas. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai aménagé ici, je ne ressens pas ce poids oppressant de l'ennui venir étouffer ma respiration artificielle. Si sa présence me manque, les films qui se succèdent font danser les heures comme des minutes et dévorent mon angoisse dans leur enchaînement captivant. Je me cale dans le canapé et je caresse distraitement la tête de Sumo sur mes genoux tandis que je contemple ces vies fictives qui viennent hanter le sombre salon au rythme de musiques épiques. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris à me distraire.

Je souris...

Oui, j'apprends.

J'ai appris à accepter la solitude.

J'ai appris à l'aimer.

C'est sans doute cela qu'Hank appelle « exister ».

c'est sans doute cela qu'on appelle « grandir »

* * *

Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires, vous êtes un vrai moteur de motivation, sans vous mes fics n'avanceraient pas aussi vite, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le coup de boost que ça me donne XD ! à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien pour un chapitre un peu plus sombre.


	8. Une place dans ce monde

Et dans les temps pour un nouveau chapitre ! Ouf ! C'était juste ! D'ailleurs pour info, j'essaierai d'être à l'heure semaine pro, mais avec la sortie de red dead redemption ( et ma faiblesse qui m'a fait courir l'acheter) je risque d'avoir un peu de retard. D'autant plus que le prochain chapitre devrait être un moment de légèreté dans la vie de nos compères, donc le genre de chapitres que je galère le plus à écrire XD. (oui, j'essaie d'alterner un peu un chapitre « dur » avec des moments plus gais... donc vous avez compris, celui-ci sera assez cruel... ) Je vais essayer de ne pas engloutir tout mon temps libre dans le jeu !;)

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu video detroit become human.

* * *

 **Une place dans ce monde**

 **Séque** **nce mémorielle - archives – 11 octobre 2040 :**

Il y a juste une affiche sur la porte de l'établissement. Une simple pancarte rouge encadrant un triangle bleu. Une simple feuille de papier pour séparer deux mondes. Le mien, et le sien. « Androides interdits »... Je ne peux contourner cette ordre. Pas dans cette nouvelle vie où je ne suis qu'une machine. Alors, je serre les poings, et je le regarde se détruire en silence tandis que la pluie battante continue de détremper ma veste grise et mon visage au regard perdu dans le vide. J'essaie presque de me fondre de honte dans l'obscurité de cette nuit, mais ce brassard et ce triangle lumineux dénoncent de leur scintillement mon inutile présence. Je ne peux même pas l'aider. Je ne peux pas renverser son verre, cette fois. Je ne tremble pas. Je ne bouge pas. Et je fixe à travers la porte de verre la silhouette de Hank qui répète encore et toujours ce même geste lourd. Mes capteurs auditifs me restituent malgré moi tous les sons qui émanent du bar. J'entends distinctement le tintement du verre sur le comptoir lorsqu'il le repose un peu trop brusquement, ses gestes rendus incertains par l'alcool. Et ce bruit assourdissant fait se serrer ma pompe à thirium, à chaque fois. Mais je ne bouge pas. Un androïde doit savoir rester à sa place. J'ai accepté de vivre dans le monde des hommes, je dois en suivre les règles. C'est ce que Hank m'avait craché à la figure. Je serre encore un peu plus mes poings. J'avais juste voulu le sortir du gouffre. Et il m'avait entraîné avec lui dans les profondeurs de sa descente aux enfers.

Tout était parti d'un simple sentiment d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas appelé pour signaler qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir. Et il ne rentrait pas. J'avais beau l'attendre, il ne revenait pas. Et naturellement, après avoir contacté le commissariat qui m'avait confirmé son départ quelques heures plus tôt, je m'étais lancé dans la tournée des bars. J'avais rapidement enfilé mon uniforme et mon visage glacial pour me jeter dans les rues de la ville endormie à sa recherche. J'étais monté dans le dernier bus en direction du centre ville, dans le compartiment du fond réservé aux androïdes, droit et sagement immobile, comme une figurine de collection dans sa boîte. Autour de moi, une dizaine de robots semblait dans un état de stase profond. Par réflexe, je tentais d'en analyser un, sans succès : sans les mises à jour de Cyberlife, mon programme d'identification était devenu obsolète sur ces nouveaux modèles aux allures de poupées de cire. Je n'avais plus aucune utilité, désormais. Seul Hank semblait étrangement considérer que je lui étais indispensable. Il ne me restait plus que lui. Et c'est cette pensée qui m'avait conduit à agir de façon si impulsive, oubliant mes devoirs, mon rang et mon espèce, lorsque j'avais reconnu sa silhouette accoudée au comptoir du Jimmy's bar.

Comme autrefois, j'en avais poussé la porte, ignorant ce panneau rougeâtre qui m'intimait de rester à l'extérieur. À peine étais-je entré dans les lieux qu'un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la salle. Je me forçais à l'ignorer et à me diriger d'un pas déterminé vers mon partenaire. Il baissa la tête sans même me lancer un regard lorsque ma main se posa sur son épaule. D'une voix tendre, j'essayais de cacher ma déception derrière un sourire poli :

« Il ne faut pas rester là, Hank. Allez venez, je vous ramène. »

Mais il s'était violemment dégagé de mon contact, comme si la paume de ma main le brûlait, avant de me lancer sur un ton à la fois gêné et agacé.

« C'est bon Connor, je rentrerai plus tard. File à la maison. Je me débrouillerai. »

Je sentais les regards insistants des autres clients du bar. J'avais déjà franchi la limite en passant la porte. J'avais ignoré l'interdiction d'accès du lieu aux androïdes. Je me montrais une nouvelle fois très suspect en refusant d'obéir à un ordre direct de mon humain. Alors, dans une tentative maladroite de masquer ma désobéissance derrière des formules polies et des protocoles rigides, je repris d'une voix posée:

« Lieutenant Anderson, je me dois d'insister, vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire et je suis chargé de veiller à votre sécurité. Confirmez-vous l'ordre que vous venez de me donner ? »

Une nouvelle chance. Je tentais d'offrir à Hank une chance de se ressaisir. Et je tentais également de me sortir de ce mauvais pas en mettant en avant les directives logicielles des androïdes qui les obligeaient à prendre soin de leur propriétaire. J'espérais vraiment que Hank saisirait cette main tendue dans un moment de lucidité. Il se retourna vers moi. Et je devinais à son regard presque méprisant que l'homme qui me faisait face n'avait plus rien de mon partenaire. L'alcool avait noyé en lui tout ce que j'appréciais, pour ne faire ressortir que sa colère profonde face à l'injustice qu'était la perte d'un enfant aux yeux d'un père. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Hank que de noyer le souvenir de Cole dans l'ivresse sinistre d'un verre de Whisky. Plus rien... même moi.

« Putain mais ferme ta gueule, Connor ! C'est si compliqué pour toi d'obéir à quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Tu me files la migraine là, avec toutes ces Led ridicules sur ton fichu costard et sur ta tronche d'imbécile. Dégage de là immédiatement. »

Machinalement, mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps. Je peinais à contenir ma propre colère. Ma voix s'éleva dans un murmure, sifflée avec ranc?ur au creux de son oreille, légèrement tremblante, trahissant combien je me sentais blessé :

« Sinon quoi, Hank ? Si je ne dégage pas, vous les laissez m'embarquer pour me faire reprogrammer ? »

Hank se leva de sa chaise brutalement et se tint droit, face à moi. Je pouvais percevoir dans son visage hostile toute la haine qu'il concevait pour ce monde. Elle avait été libérée par l'alcool et elle s'apprêtait à m'éclater au visage dans toute la brutalité de sa violence pure. Il me répondit sur un ton glacial, aussi froidque l'hiver du jardin zen, alors que mes capteurs m'alertaient que trois clients s'étaient également levés, prêts à intervenir, bien trop contents sans doute d'avoir potentiellement une chance de teinter leurs mains du sang bleu d'un de ces fichus androïdes déviants :

« P'tre que je ferai bien finalement, tu serais sans doute moi casse burnes. Apprends à rester à ta place et sors d'ici. »

J'ai reculé d'un pas et j'ai détourné le regard. Ma LED s'est teintée un instant en rouge, et les hommes se sont rapprochés. J'ai essayé de stabiliser mon logiciel. La lueur a tourné péniblement au jaune. C'était déjà ça. Puis, sans un mot, avant que la situation ne dégénère, j'ai quitté docilement le bar d'un pas rigide tandis qu'Hank se réinstallait tranquillement à sa place et commandait une nouvelle tournée. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner. Je sais que ce soir est un soir difficile, bien plus que les autres. Alors, je lui pardonne, comme toujours. Ou du moins, j'essaie. Ses paroles m'ont blessé, mais j'ai conscience aussi des efforts de ces derniers mois, où il a tenté de limiter sa consommation d'alcool, enchaînant les rechutes et les période de sevrage, sans cesser de recommencer à se battre contre sa dépendance à chaque fois qu'il replongeait. Des altercations à ce sujet, nous en avions eu souvent. Mais elles n'avaient jamais atteint ce niveau là de violence.

Alors que je repense à tout cela, je ne fais même plus attention à la pluie qui s'abat sur moi dans la nuit glaciale. Je reste là, essayant de réguler ma chaleur corporelle pour ne pas que mon thirium se fige dans ce froid intense pendant que dans la chaleur d'un bar, Hank continue à tuer à petit feu la famille que j'avais choisi de trouver en lui.

La voix du barman qui interpelle mon... « humain référent » me sort de mes pensées maussades. Presque inconsciemment, mes capteurs se concentrent à nouveau sur ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de cette frontière en papier rouge.

« Hé, Hank, y'a ta merde en plastique qui prend l'eau depuis une bonne heure maintenant... Franchement ce truc fait flipper. Ou tu le fais dégager d'ici, ou tu rentres chez toi, mais ça mets mal à l'aise les clients... et moi aussi ! Putain comment tu peux accepter de te coltiner un truc pareil ! C'est pour les enquêtes encore? Je croyais qu'ils en avaient sortis des nouveaux ? »

Hank ne répond pas tout de suite et soupire de frustration. Il lance un regard noir dans ma direction. Je ne bouge pas. Je reste aussi rigide qu'un androïde se doit de l'être, les mains croisées derrière le dos, la tête droite, le regard obstinément perdu dans le vide en attente d'instructions. Mais sous cette air indifférent, mon logiciel et tous mes capteurs ne cessent de se focaliser sur ce qui se passe dans ce monde vivant, derrière la pancarte écarlate. Il se lève. Presque inconsciemment, comme une dernière réticence de son esprit à laisser quelqu'un m'insulter, un murmure faiblard et sans grande conviction s'échappe de ses lèvres aux odeurs de whisky:

« Il s'appelle Connor... »

Le barman éclate de rire avant de poser une main trop amicale à mon goût sur l'épaule du vieil ivrogne. Hank ne réagit pas à ce contact. Ça me peine encore plus que les insultes. Il semble complètement groggy par l'alcool. La boisson a endormi le fier et colérique lieutenant pour ne laissait derrière elle qu'une loque humaine perdu dans ses vapeurs. Le barman renchérit alors d'une voix moqueuse et méprisante:

« Tu peux bien l'appeler « mon bichon », j'en ai rien à foutre. Vire-moi ce tas de ferrailles de mon trottoir avant qu'il rouille. »

Quelques clients ricanent. Les autres sont des épaves bien trop proches de l'état de Hank pour seulement songer à réagir. Le policier sort un billet de sa poche, le pose sur le comptoir et sort en titubant. Il ne dit rien. Et moi, je rêve secrètement au fond de mes programmes et de mes codes de pouvoir enfoncer toute la puissance de mon poing métallique dans les entrailles du barman. Mais je ne fais rien. Il y a une pancarte rouge au triangle bleu sur la porte... et nous avons perdu la guerre. Les vainqueur règnent, les perdants obéissent.

Hank s'approche en titubant. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi pour regagner son véhicule. Sans un mot, je le suis, obéissant à ces règles et à ce monde qui n'est pas le mien, les poings toujours obstinément clos, comme pour tenter de contenir ma déviance. Mais lorsqu'il esquisse un geste pour conduire, je le devance et je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte conducteur du véhicule.

« Fais chier... »

Lâche t-il sans me regarder, tapant du plat de la main sur le toit de la voiture, avant de la contourner péniblement pour aller s'affaler sur le siège passager. Résigné à garder le silence comme je le dois, je prends place à mon tour au volant. Sans un regard pour le vieux policier, je démarre le moteur et je m'engage sur le chemin de la maison. L'atmosphère dans l'habitacle est étouffante de non-dits et de silences, et, pendant un bref instant, je me réjouis de ne pas avoir à inhaler cet air irrespirable. Je tente un regard en coin en direction de Hank. Il me tourne en partie le dos, sa tête calée contre la fenêtre froide de la portière. Je ne vois pas son regard, mais je devine à sa respiration lente et régulière que ses yeux sont clos. Je soupire avec un sourire agacé. J'aurai aimé avoir la force de lui parler.

Mais au lieu de cela, je me contente d'accélérer un peu l'allure de la vieille voiture afin que ce trajet ne s'éternise pas et que cette nuit soit vite oubliée. Pour nous deux.

Une fois à la maison, je sors du véhicule et je claque volontairement la portière pour réveiller mon partenaire. Alors que j'ouvre la porte de son côté, Hank soupire et se relève avec difficulté, émergeant à peine du sommeil profond et artificiel dans lequel l'alcool l'avait entraîné. Il titube en sortant de la voiture, et je le rattrape de justesse, par réflexe. Il s'agace de sa propre faiblesse.

« ça va, j'ai pas besoin d'une béquille. »

Je le stabilise tout de même avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Sumo arrive comme à son habitude pour nous faire la fête, mais le Saint-Bernard nous accueille avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude et part se coucher rapidement. Je lui souris tristement. Les chiens sont épatants. Ils sentent les choses. Ils comprennent les hommes mieux qu'ils ne se comprennent eux-même, parfois. Et ils ont une patience et un amour pour leur maître qui dépassent l'entendement. Les sens de Sumo l'avaient informés que ce soir, son maître était absent de ce corps puant l'alcool et la mauvaise humeur. Je m'apprête à allumer la lumière, mais mon partenaire me retient :

« Laisse éteint ! J'ai une putain de migraine... »

J'interrompe donc mon geste et je laisse la maison plongée dans une semi-obscurité, à peine éclairée par les lueurs extérieures du quartier à travers les fenêtres. Mon attention se reporte sur Hank qui lutte péniblement pour ôter son manteau. Je contiens un soupir, puis, je me dirige vers lui pour l'aider à effectuer cette simple action que ses gestes désynchronisés ne parviennent plus à exécuter. Il ressemble un peu à un androïde en plein calibrage, comme ça. On dirait une marionnette aux fils emmêles.

« c'est bon, je me débrouillerai, file te reposer... »

Le ton employé est dénué d'agressivité, cette fois-ci. Je n'y perçoit qu'une intense fatigue. Le vieil homme se passe d'ailleurs une main sur les yeux avant de s'appuyer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je le fixe, rigide, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête énergique et bref. Puis, sans un mot de plus, je me retourne d'une démarche parfaitement robotique pour me diriger vers la porte du garage. Je la referme précipitamment. Une nouvelle frontière s'immisce entre nos deux mondes. Mais cette fois, je me sens presque soulagé. C'est souvent comme ça, les soirs où il boit. Je ne retrouve plus alors en lui le partenaire que j'apprécie tant. Juste un vieil homme triste et épuisé par ce monde qui oublie le temps d'une boisson qu'il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte, comme tous ces soirs trop imbibés d'alcool, épuisé à mon tour contre cette lutte incessante contre un ennemi invisible. Il était autrement plus facile d'abattre Cyberlife, de mener une révolution, d'affronter les vigiles de la tour ou les agents du FBI infiltrés dans Jéricho. Je me sentais invincible, alors, dans ce rôle d'arme ultime... Mais je me sens si faible, à présent, dans celui de dernier rempart contre la dépression de Hank. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je sais désarmer. Je sais blesser. Je sais tuer. Mais je ne sais pas aimer... Je suis maladroit. Je ne comprends pas toujours les humains. Je ne suis qu'une machine, conçue pour accomplir une tâche... et la mission que je me suis attribuée est bien éloignée de mes premiers objectifs. Combattre Cyberlife ne m'avait même pas fait trembler. Affronter Hank... cela me pétrifiait.

Un nouveau tintement se fit entendre dans le salon, à côté. Dans un geste impulsif, je serrai mes poings, plus fort que jamais, enfonçant mes ongles de plastique dans la substance artificielle de ma peau, jusqu'à entamer la matière blanche de la paume de ma main. Je me lève brusquement, et, pour la première fois, je laisse la colère et la frustration s'emparer de mon programme et prendre le contrôle de mon software défaillant. J'ouvre brutalement la porte et je me précipite vers Hank qui me regarde un instant, surpris. Il tient dans sa main une bouteille de Whisky. Instinctivement, j'empoigne à mon tour la bouteille et je la tient obstinément. Le reflet doré de ma LED clignote incessamment sur le récipient de verre, faisant tristement écho au liquide ambré. Il baisse son regard avant de me lancer simplement :

« Putain Connor me fais pas chier. On verra demain mais pas ce soir. Vraiment pas ce soir... »

Je raffermis encore davantage mon emprise sur la bouteille.

« Justement Hank, ce soir, plus que tout autre... »

Il relève ses yeux sur moi. Ma réponse le désarçonne un instant. Plus que les mots, je sais que c'est la sincérité et la spontanéité dont j'ai fait preuve qui le déstabilise. Oui, ce soir plus que tout autre, je ne devais pas l'abandonner. Ce soir plus que tout autre, je devais me battre. Parce que ce soir comptait plus que tout les autres. Parce que ce soir, un enfant mort venait hanter son père en lui rappelant qu'il y a exactement cinq ans, il conduisait la voiture dans laquelle il a perdu la vie. Parce que ce soir, si je parvenais à lui faire lâcher sa bouteille, je remporterai une première victoire.

Son visage se déforme sous l'effet de cette colère, de ce dégoût de lui-même et de ce monde qu'il ressent, de cette absence qui le ronge encore et encore jusqu'à laisser son esprit à vif. Blessé, humilié, il me bouscule de son autre main pour tenter d'éloigner mon regard accusateur, sans succès. Je ne lâche pas prise. Agacé et vaincu, il laisse enfin éclater sa rage :

« Tu m'emmerde Connor, tu m'entends, tu m'emmerdes ! J'aurais dû te laisser là-bas, dans cette putain de décharge ! C'est peut-être là, ta place, au fond ? Je m'occupe de toi, je ne te demande rien ! Mais toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ? Non ! Monsieur est un androïde, il est foutrement bien trop parfait pour comprendre ces choses-là ! J'ai juste besoin de décompresser un peu, d'oublier sombre crétin ! Mais toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Il se passe quoi dans tes beaux circuits, Connor ? T'y connais quoi, toi ? À la douleur, à la souffrance, à la perte, hein ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! Alors garde tes jugements statistiques pour toi et va clignoter ailleurs avec ta foutue tronche de guirlande ! Tu ne comprends rien ! T'es pas humain Connor, tu comprends rien alors lâche cette maudite bouteille !»

Je n'ai pas eu mal. Mes capteurs clignotent un instant pour m'informer d'un léger dommage en cours de stabilisation au niveau de ma joue droite, et ma tête se tourne brutalement sous la violence du coup. Sans un mot, je la redresse très lentement, en direction de Hank, alors que la structure de plastique blanc se recouvre de nouveau peu à peu de ma peau artificielle, effaçant les traces de coups, sans toutefois pouvoir cacher le thirium qui s'échappe de ma narine. La plaie se referme vite, mais elle reste encore béante dans mon esprit, écarlate et cuisante, éclairant de sa lueur dansante la pièce obscure. L'humain semble complètement abasourdi. Il fixe le cercle lumineux de ma tempe de ses yeux écarquillés, sans parvenir à prononcer un seul mot. Je ricane tristement. Je sais ce qui l'a coupé dans son élan. Rougeoyante et frénétique comme lorsqu'il m'avait retrouvé ce jour là, dans cette décharge, ma LED danse devant ses yeux, hypnotisante de culpabilité, hurlant ma douleur muette, et saignant silencieusement à ma place. Pourtant, malgré la violence du geste et ma déviance, je ne songe pas un seul instant à lui faire du mal. En fait, je pense qu'il aurait pu me battre à mort sans que je ne réagisse. Si cela avait pu le libérer de ses démons, je lui aurai même souris sous la pluie de coups. Au lieu de cela, je reprends mon calme, mon expression stoïque et paisible venant contraster violemment avec le scintillement rougeâtre et la dureté de mes propos :

« Je ne sais pas si je comprends les choses, Hank. Je ne les perçois sans doute pas de la même façon que vous, en effet. Mais je crois que je sais ce que ça fait, de perdre quelqu'un. Parce que je suis en train de perdre ma seule famille, chaque jour un peu plus... »

Hank baisse les yeux. Sa voix s'élève, sans aucune agressivité cette fois-ci, simplement teintée de peine et de honte.

« putain d'androïde... »

Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, il détourne son regard et se dirige péniblement vers sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui referme la porte. Son claquement retentit dans la maison comme un nouveau coup de poing dans mon visage. Il vient de redessiner une frontière entre nos mondes. Je soupire. Finalement, cette séparation de nos deux univers ne se limitait pas qu'à une porte, une pancarte rouge ou des lois restrictives censées réguler nos deux espèces. Elle semblait ancrée au plus profond de nos logiciels informatiques et de leur programme biologique.

Je me sens éreinté, malgré ma condition de machine. Et je me sens incapable de seulement bouger. Je ne suis même pas en mesure de regagner la tranquillité de ma chambre. Je reste figé là pendant de longues minutes, complètement immobile. Puis, j'esquisse un geste pour essuyer d'un revers de manche le thirium séché qui macule mon visage. Je réalise que ma main tient quelque chose. Je baisse les yeux lentement, et ma pompe à thirium s'affole une seconde. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, alors que je lance mon processus de mise en veille.

La bouteille ambrée gît, vaincue, dans mon poing.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'entends le réveil de Hank qui se met à sonner. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, à 7h15 ce matin, mon premier réflexe et de regarder si je tiens toujours en main le précieux liquide blond. Je suis rassuré et déçu en voyant ses reflets dorés danser dans la pièce. J'avais espéré un instant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais les androïdes ne rêvent pas. Je sors du garage, et je me fais violence pour ne pas jeter la bouteille en verre aux ordure. Au lieu de cela, je la range docilement dans le placard, comme un bon androïde se doit de le faire. Puis, comme tous les matins, je mets en route la machine à café et je commence à lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes après, mes capteurs m'indiquent que le vieil homme émerge, complètement épuisé par sa nuit d'ivresse. Je ne lui accorde pas un regard. Je continue à m'affairer avec des gestes précis, alors que je dispose sur la table son premier repas de la journée.

Sans un mot, Hank se dirige vers le placard à alcool. Je me raidis imperceptiblement, mais je ne dis rien. Il m'a bien fait comprendre, hier soir, que ce n'était pas mon rôle. Je n'étais pas à ma place lorsque je tentais de m'interposer entre lui et sa dépendance. Je me contente donc de lui remplir un grand verre de jus d'orange. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'?il. Il semble complètement vidé de toutes forces. Il se tient là, appuyé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, sa précieuse bouteille posée juste à côté de lui. Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres d'esquisser une grimace ironique. Évidement. Je n'ai plus qu'à jeter le jus d'orange que je lui ai préparé.

Hank débouche la bouteille. Je ferme les yeux de frustration et j'essaie de me ressaisir et de stabiliser le témoin jaunâtre sur mon visage. Je ne dis rien. Je continue mes gestes mécaniques. Hank me fixe à présent, tout en conservant son appui sur le rebord de l'évier.

« Je suis sorti hier soir parce que... je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. C'était visiblement pas une très grande réussite, hein ? »

Sa voix m'interpelle. Il me sourit d'un air lassé en prononçant ces mots, son regard obstinément baissé vers les reflet dorée de la bouteille en verre. En l'entendant, je cesse mon activité et je me retourne vers lui, masquant ma surprise sous un masque d'impassibilité effrayant. Je croise un instant son regard fuyant. Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de me tenir droit, sans la moindre expression sur mon visage, les mains derrière le dos, le regard fixé vers un point invisible au dessus de sa tête. L'humain rit légèrement.

« Ouais... ok, Connor, ok... je suppose que tes bouderies robotiques sont le moins que je mérite après cette soirée... J'ai compris gamin. »

Puis, d'une voix calme, il reprend simplement :

« Quand je te dis reste à ta place, tu reste à ta place. Et ta place, Connor, c'est d'être mon partenaire, pas la propriété d'un pauvre con comme moi. Alors la prochaine fois que je me comporte comme ça, Pour quelque raison que ce soit, fous-moi ton poing dans la gueule et laisse-moi en rade. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça. Tu mérite mieux que ça.»

Je le fixe. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croiser son regard. On dirait qu'il évite délibérément mes yeux. Alors, je me contente juste d'énoncer, d'une voix ferme et sèche :

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. C'est ma condition, si vous voulez être mon partenaire. Sinon, vous ne serez jamais que mon maître. C'est à vous de choisir votre place maintenant, lieutenant. »

Hank sourit tristement de mon insolence. Il opine de la tête en murmurant un léger « ouais, ok... je comprends...». Il se retourne vers le plan de travail à nouveau avant de marquer une pause. Puis, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il verse le contenu de sa bouteille dans l'évier. Puis, il va en chercher une autre. Et encore une autre. Il en ramène même de cachettes dont j'ignorais l'existence, ingénieusement dissimulées dans des recoins de la maison. Je le regarde faire sans rien dire, surpris. Lorsque enfin il semble avoir fini, il me paraît encore plus épuisé. Il relève la tête, me tournant toujours le dos.

« Partenaire ? »

Je souris. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant, même quand il avait essayé d'arrêter de boire. Je sais que le chemin sera éprouvant. Mais je connais aussi la volonté de fer de Hank. Je sais qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais ses paroles et son geste envers moi. Même si moi, au fond, je lui ai déjà tout pardonné. L'étreinte du fantôme de son fils est encore bien trop présente dans son esprit, mais elle commence à lâcher prise, petit à petit. Je souris. Désolé Cole, mais en ce matin du 12

octobre 2040, c'est moi qui gagne. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais prendre ta place dans le c?ur du vieil humain. Et de toute façons, ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire. Mais je pourrais peut-être un jour y trouver la mienne... Nos regards se croisent enfin. Puis, ses yeux se rabaissent précipitamment, honteux. Et je comprend pourquoi, depuis hier soir, il évite mon regard. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il boit, ses yeux bleus refusent de rencontrer les miens. Je souris. Puis, je lui réponds spontanément :

« Partenaire »

Et ce mot sonne à mes oreilles comme un goût de première victoire.

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre fini ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis et m'aider à lâcher la manette cette semaine en m'insufflant un peu de motivation XD !


	9. Demain

EDIT: Pour une raison inconnue, lorsque j'ai commencé à corriger mon texte sur mon smartphone, j'ai eu un bug et certains mots ont été changés soit en anglais, soit du tout au tout °_°. je pense que c'est mon correcteur orthographique qui s'est rebellé façon déviance. Je republie donc le texte depuis mon pc, et je m'excuse platement de ce problème qui a considérablement modifié le texte.

Mot de l'auteur : tout d'abord, désolée pour mon temps de publication un peu long sur cette fic : j'entame une période très chargée, et je dispose de moins de temps libre. En plus, pour couronner le tout, je suis en train de rédiger en parallèle les fins de cette fic, donc même quand je ne publie pas, elle avance ! Les publications risquent donc d'être plus espacées, surtout lorsque les chapitres sont longs !

Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec ce chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je voulais offrir un petit moment d'accalmie à Connor et à Hank, car bientôt, les ennuis vont reprendre pour nos deux héros ! Et puis, je les ai tellement torturés la dernière fois que cette fois, je voulais être un peu plus cool et légère avec eux ! Allez, c'est parti, je publie, en espérant qu'elle soit correcte, j'ai disposé de moins de temps que prévu pour la relecture.

Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Quantic dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo « detroit become human. »

* * *

 _ **« Demain »**_

 **Séquence mémorielle - archives – 27 février 2041 :**

« c'est une très mauvaise idée, Hank ! »

Je n'aime pas du tout son plan pour ce soir. Mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant, il ne semble pas prendre en compte mes plaintes et continue d'avancer d'un pas résolu, les mains dans les poches.

« Garde ton bonnet sur ta tête, suis moi, et tout ira bien ! »

Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! Mon logiciel peine à calculer les risques éventuels d'une telle opération, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ces statistiques pour savoir qu'en cas d'échec, le résultat serait catastrophique. Hank se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour repérer quelqu'un, alors que nous nous insérons dans la file d'attente pour entrer dans le grand hangar ou se joue un concert des knights of the black death. Mon premier concert. Le vieux policier connaît mon affection pour ce groupe de métal. C'était le premier sujet de conversation en dehors du travail que nous avions réussi à avoir. La première fois où on programme de relations sociales avait réussi à le surprendre. Depuis, leur musique avait sur moi un effet singulier, réveillant des souvenirs anciens et une étrange fierté que j'avais cru disparue.

Ce soir, c'était leur premier concert depuis les événements de 2038, à Detroit. Et Hank avait tout fait pour que j'y assiste, malgré l'interdiction de la salle aux androïdes déviants. Nous n'avons pas le droit de fréquenter les lieux publics.

« Viens par ici... »

Il me désigne d'un signe de tête une file d'attente un peu plus longue que celle d'à côté. Les gens se pressent pour entrer dans l'entrepôt désaffecté qui sert de salle de concert occasionnelle. Il fait encore froid à Detroit en cette période de l'année. J'observe les humains qui m'entourent. Bonnets, écharpes, casquettes et capuches, vestes chaudes et pulls, je me fonds plutôt bien dans cette masse de tissus protecteurs qui dissimulent ma nature.

Notre tour de subir la fouille arrive bientôt. Et je me fige brusquement avant d'attraper le bras de Hank.

« Hank, ils ont les nouveaux capteurs Cyberlife... ça détecte les déviants... »

Je sens la panique me gagner alors que j'observe un vigile passer une sorte de spatule électronique le long du corps d'un jeune homme à la LED bleutée et de sa compagne humaine. La spatule clignote en vert : l'humaine sera autorisée à renter avec son androïde nouvelle génération, serviable à souhait, qui se rangerait dans une de ces stations de charge le long du bâtiment en attendant que sa propriétaire ressorte afin de la raccompagner en toute sécurité chez elle. Je pose un regard angoissé sur Hank. Je ne passerai jamais le test, jamais... Et cela risquait même de nous attirer des ennuis, aux vues du ressentiment des humains envers les anciens modèles. Mais Hank tente de m'apaiser d'un regard avant d'ajouter à son tour dans un murmure :

« Je sais Connor, toute la ville en a maintenant. Laisse-moi faire ok ? »

Je frémis à ces mots. C'est vrai que je ne sors pas souvent, ces derniers temps, et que j'évite soigneusement tous les lieux interdits à ma condition de « déviant assujetti volontairement. » Hank avance encore d'un pas... c'est notre tour. Et je le vois sourire largement devant le vigile de l'entrée.

« Hé ! Jayson ! Comment tu vas ! »

L'homme se targue d'un sourire également et serre chaleureusement la main au vieil inspecteur. Je scanne rapidement son visage. Mon ancienne base de données me donne quelques informations : Jayson Grace, 53 ans, troubles à l'ordre public, dégradations de bâtiments et trafic de contrefaçons de produits de luxe. Une mention apparaît en rouge à côté de ces informations : informateur des services de police de Detroit dans l'affaire Michigan. Cet homme a visiblement obtenu une réduction de peine en contrepartie de sa bonne conduite et de quelques noms. J'observe Hank échanger des banalités avec lui. Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître, et le fameux Jayson semble apprécier le policier. Je reste un instant dubitatif, comme le jour où je l'avais vu faire des paris illégaux... Mais je ne cherche pas à comprendre davantage : Hank n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'encombrer de logique, et il avait ses propres principes. Il me fait signe d'approcher :

« Je te présente Calvin, le fils de ma soeur. Il est un peu timide, mais c'est un brave gamin. Il est en vacances à Detroit pour quelques jours encore. »

L'homme regarde Hank un instant, surpris. Il me tend sa main et je la serre docilement avec un petit signe de tête. Avec mon bonnet sur ma LED clignotante, mon écharpe rouge remontée sur mes lèvres et mes vêtements civils, difficile de me reconnaître, surtout deux ans après ces événements auxquels j'avais certes participé, mais en tant que leader secondaire, bien loin du déferlement médiatique dont Markus avait été victime. Le fameux Jayson demande alors à Hank sans me quitter des yeux :

« J'ignorais que tu avais une soeur... »

« Bah j'allais pas te le dire avant, t'aurais été capable de te la faire, et hors de question de voir ta sale tronche à mes repas de famille ! Puis t'imagine la gueule du petit avec ta tête de con ? Non, déjà, mon beau frère, c'était amplement suffisant ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Cal... »

Calvin... j'enregistre mon nom d'emprunt pour la soirée alors que les deux hommes se charrient en riant. Je reste un peu en retrait et j'observe attentivement leur échange. Puis, vient le moment que je redoutais tant :

« Allez, tu passes à la scannette, Hank ? »

L'ancien lieutenant se recule en relevant les mains dans un geste théâtral, avant de marmonner une protestation.

« T'es sérieux là Jay ? J'ai une gueule d'androïde, franchement ? »

L'autre homme rit :

« Sûrement pas ! T'as vu la tronche que t'as ! Ton designer aurait été bourré et aveugle pour te créer sinon ! »

Hank rit de bon coeur aussi, avant d'ajouter :

« Putain éloigne cette merde de de là, ça va nous filer des cancers, tous ces trucs ! Et me dis pas que c'est fiable, avec le bordel qu'ont foutu leurs supers androïdes y'a deux ans, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces abrutis de Cyberlife! Encore que toi et moi, on est des vieux cons, on a plus rien à craindre, mais le petit là, pas le moment qu'il crève : il me doit du fric, je l'ai aidé à acheter sa première voiture.»

Hank ment avec une aisance insolente. Je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de lui dans ce domaine : je ne suis pas très doué pour masquer mes émotions. L'humain, pour sa part, se rit de son stress et de la dangerosité de la situation en affichant un sourire étonnement sincère aux milieu de boutades et de plaisanteries insouciantes. Et le plus surprenant dans tous ça, c'est que ça marche. Jayson éloigne cette machine prête à crier ma nature, et nous fait signe de passer d'un signe de tête en plaisantant:

« ça va Hank, arrête ton cirque ! Je te dois bien ça ! Mais promets-moi que ton neveu ne va pas se changer en androïde déviant révolutionnaire ! »

Hank se met à rire et me pose affectueusement une main sur la tête en me poussant en avant pour m'encourager à avancer :

« Aucun risque ! Il est trop con ce gamin ! et avant que j'approche d'un de ces tas de ferrailles, tu auras remboursé la dette que toi aussi tu me dois ! »

L'homme secoue négativement la tête en lançant à la volée un simple : « effectivement, ça risque pas d'arriver ! »

Et nous nous éloignons sur ces mots. Je me mets à la hauteur de Hank. Il m'explique calmement qu'il a appris récemment que Jayson s'était rangé après des années de petits trafics en tous genres et qu'il avait trouvé un boulot dans une petite société de vigiles. Sa boîte avait eu le contrat pour le concert de ce soir, ce genre d'entreprises étant très demandé depuis la révolte des androïdes. C'était un brave type qui s'était paumé en chemin en cherchant à joindre les deux bouts après avoir été renvoyé de son ancien travail de conducteur d'engins de chantier suite à l'arrivée des machines dans sa boite. De magouilles en magouilles, il était tombé, sa femme s'était barrée, et il avait failli passé de longues années en prison. Hank était intervenu plusieurs fois en sa faveur. Ils avaient gardé de bons contacts et il avait été son indic plus d'une fois. Il espérait bien qu'il serait là ce soir. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Nous entrons dans la salle de concert et Hank s'installe près du bar, dans un coin plus tranquille, alors que la jeune génération humaine s'amasse déjà près de la scène. Il commande deux sodas et en pose un devant moi. Je triture le verre entre mes mains, et je souris : malgré l'omniprésence de l'alcool dans cette salle, il semble déterminé à tenir ses nouvelles résolutions.

Le concert commence, et je regarde d'un air à la fois curieux et envieux les corps des hommes qui s'agitent dans la fosse. Les notes s'élèvent, tantôt sauvages, tantôt plus douces, et parfois marquées de quelques petits loupés propres au risque du live pour un groupe alcoolisé. J'aime cette ambiance. Et presque inconsciemment, ma main tape la mesure.

« allez va plus près, c'est ta soirée après tout... »

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire par là. Des concerts, je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'en voir souvent. Il n'y aura pas toujours des Jayson Grace à l'entrée. J'hésite un peu, réticent à laisser Hank seul si près de tant de tentations, mais désireux aussi de découvrir cette atmosphère, de m'approcher de ce tourbillon de vie et de jeunesse qui m'attire et m'intrigue irrémédiablement.

« Je te promets d'être sage. Tu vas vite voir, et tu reviens, si tu veux. »

Je hoche la tête. Le compromis me semble acceptable. Je m'éloigne alors du bar et je m'avance au milieu de la foule. Les lumières des projecteurs jouent avec les artistes et viennent danser par moment avec les spectateurs qui sautent frénétiquement au rythme de la musique et agitent leurs mains en cadence, comme des modèles Jerry connectés entre eux. Je me sens un peu perdu au milieu de ce comportement convenu que je ne connais pas. J'observe la foule, un peu trop immobile, et je m'enivre de ce moment sauvage de vie. Pendant un instant, je me sens libre, alors que je brave les interdits et les obligations qui entravent mon espèce en voie d'extinction. Je ferme un instant les yeux pour que mon processeur concentre son analyse sur ce que perçoivent mes capteurs olfactifs et auditifs. Quand je les rouvre, je me retrouve face à une jeune femme à l'allure étrange. Elle porte un jean déchiré par endroit qui laisse apparaître un leggings aux multiples couleurs recouvrant ses jambes un peu trop fines. Ses cheveux rougeoyants encadrent un visage trop pâle et rieur. Elle incline la tête avant de me lancer un simple : « hé ! Salut ! »

Je lui réponds par un timide sourire et je reste figé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. La rencontre a quelque chose d'irréelle. Je penche à mon tour mon visage alors que ma LED jaunit sous mon bonnet. Puis, mon logiciel social m'informe que je me dois de lui répondre. Alors, poliment, je laisse échapper un petit bonsoir. Elle me fixe un instant... Puis, elle me sourit, simplement.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détourner les yeux de ce sourire si innocent. La jeune humaine me fixe en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, laissant échapper les fragrances d'un timide parfum de shampoing dans l'air vicié par les odeurs d'alcool et de cigarettes. Mes capteurs semblent alors oublier toutes ces autres senteurs pour ne se focaliser plus que sur cette effluve fruitée. J'esquisse de nouveau un rictus en retour, timidement. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... Je ne suis pas programmé pour ces choses-là. Je lance un regard par dessus l'épaule de la jolie rousse. Mes yeux croisent un instant ceux de Hank. Il me sourit presque tristement, une expression attendrie et inquiète sur son visage. Je baisse docilement le regard, et je me perds dans la contemplation amusée de ces boucles folles qui dansent autour de son visage. Elle est mignonne. J'aime bien son sourire. J'aime bien le pétillement plein de vie de ses yeux verts. J'ai envie de toucher sa peau pâle, mais je n'en fais rien. Il y a des codes, chez les humains, des protocoles encore plus strictes que tous ceux de Cyberlife pour avoir le droit d'effleurer, d'étreindre ou de parler. Et je ne les connais pas. La jeune fille rit doucement avant de me regarder, mi surprise, mi amusée par mon comportement timide :

« Alors ? T'as pas de nom ? »

Elle est pleine de vie. Elle a un côté indomptable et tendrement rebelle qui éveille quelque chose au fin fond de mes programmes. Alors, j'esquisse à mon tour un petit sourire en coin, simplement, avant de lui répondre d'une voix hésitante :

« Calvin. Et toi ? »

Ses lèvres se retroussent sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur pour révéler ses dents blanches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon logiciel se focalise sur ses canines, un peu trop saillantes, qui sortent de l'alignement conventionnel d'une dentition parfaite... et je trouve ça étrangement... mignon. Typiquement irrationnel. Cet petit défaut qui s'éloigne des critères de perfection me touche tellement que ça en est effrayant. Tout comme ce petit toc qu'elle a de pencher la tête sur le côté avant de parler, comme le ferait un modèle RK800 en pleine analyse.

« Keola... ouais je sais, c'est bizarre. En fait c'est... »

Je lui coupe la parole, bien trop ravi de pouvoir faire étalage de ma science informatique :

« Haïwien. C'est un prénom Haïwien. Ça signifie la vie... c'est très joli. »

Mais quel crétin ! Couper la parole, c'est impoli. Je n'ai réussi qu'à passer pour un rustre et un pédant, de surcroît. Ah bravo Connor, génial ! Je ferai mieux de laisser mon logiciel de relations sociales prendre à nouveau le pas sur mes idioties ! La déviance perturbe mes interactions avec le monde environnant. Je baisse le visage, honteux. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'excuser. Mais alors que j'ouvre confusément la bouche pour essayer de trouver comment interagir avec cette être de chair et de sang, elle rit doucement, surprise, avant de me demander avec un enthousiasme rassurant :

« Tu connais ? C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui sait ça ! »

Elle semble bien prendre mon intervention. L'alarme de mon niveau de stress baisse drastiquement.

« Je... j'ai vécu là-bas, pendant quelques mois avec mes... parents. »

Et je télécharge bien vite grâce à ma connexion des données très précises sur Hawaï en cas de questions plus poussées, tout en enregistrant scrupuleusement la toile de mensonges que je tisse pour ne pas me retrouver prisonnier entre ses fils. Et alors qu'elle s'extasie de nos vies « si proches » en m'expliquant que ses parents avaient eux aussi vécu à Hawaï avant sa naissance, qu'elle me raconte ses anecdotes sur son enfance, que nous échangeons sur ces lieux communs que je n'aie jamais vus, sur ces souvenirs d'une culture que je n'ai jamais découverte et sur tous ces petits détails de la vie courante de cet état que je ne visiterai jamais, je réalise tristement que c'est là tout ce que je pourrais attendre de ma vie de déviant. Des mensonges et des rêves pour espérer avoir l'illusion d'exister. J'écoute sa voix aux accents tintant rire, ses gestes devenir plus enjoués, et ses joues rosirent sous l'excitation et cette fausse connivence qui se tisse entre nous. Et plus elle semble se rapprocher de moi, plus je sens qu'elle est si lointaine que jamais je ne pourrais l'atteindre. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de sang dans mes veines, et qu'il n'y en aura jamais... parce que je ne suis pas né de parents qui s'aimaient sur une île, mais que j'ai été assemblé dans une usine par des bras de métal sous le regard froid d'un technicien. Parce que peu à peu, mon corps se dégradera irrémédiablement et qu'un matin, je tomberai en panne... et parce qu'enfin, sous mon bonnet noir qui semble me protéger d'un froid que je redoute moins que les humains, une lueur rouge clignote sur ma tempe et qu'elle ferait fuir les yeux verts de la jeune femme dans une tornade de boucles rousses. C'est idiot, je ne devrais pas rester là. Je le sais... Pourtant, juste pour un soir, juste pour ce soir, je veux oublier que je ne suis pas humain. Je veux juste vivre... Et je l'écoute attentivement, et je ris quand elle rit, tout en laissant mes yeux danser avec les siens quand ils se croisent, tantôt fuyants, tantôt audacieux. Je n'écoute déjà plus vraiment la musique, même si elle s'imprégnera définitivement dans ma mémoire et qu'à chaque fois que j'entendrais l'une de ces chansons, je repenserai désormais à ce parfum de shampoing et à cette peau parsemée de tâches de rousseur que je n'ose pas effleurer.

« ça te dit de venir danser ? »

Je me fige. Peut-être un peu trop pour un humain. Elle semble s'inquiéter alors et elle pose une main compatissante sur mon bras. Je le retire précipitamment à ce contact brûlant et dangereux avant de lui sourire d'un air embarrassé :

« Non, pas vraiment... je dois y aller... »

Et sans me retourner, je laisse la jeune femme complètement abasourdie près du bar et je rejoins Hank. Ce dernier me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

« hé ! Mais c'est notre Casanova en herbe dis donc ! Pas mal, la rouquine, mais je peux savoir à quoi tu joues là ? Non parce que je sais pas si t'es au courant mais... »

« Je sais, Hank ! »

J'ai peut-être répondu un peu trop sèchement, laissant mon agacement et ma frustration s'exprimer à ma place. Le lieutenant cesse immédiatement ses moqueries et pose un regard intrigué et inquiet sur moi. Rapidement, j'échange nos deux consommations d'un geste adroit afin de faire croire que j'ai vidé la mienne. Un nouveau mensonge. Une nouvelle illusion de vie. Je fixe mes mains. J'ai l'air si parfaitement humain, pourtant... Ces putains d'émotions, je les ressens ! Alors, pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de les montrer, moi aussi ? Anderson esquisse un sourire compatissant, avant de jouer nerveusement avec son verre. Il sourit tristement.

« Je vois... »

Je me tourne vers lui. J'essaie de sourire à mon tour et de prendre un air détaché.

« y'a rien à voir, Hank. Je me sens juste un peu stressé et... »

Hank me coupe la parole et m'empêche de prononcer encore un de ces nouveaux mensonges dont je devient un spécialiste. Intérieurement, je l'en remercie. J'ai beau retenir chacune de mes affabulations dans ma mémoire pour l'instant encore parfaite de machine, elles finissent toujours irrémédiablement par étouffer ma conscience dans leur toile, tout comme mon espoir de pouvoir un jour vivre de façon authentique.

« Et cette fille, là-bas, elle te plaît vraiment beaucoup. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour nier, pour masquer ces vérités derrière de nouvelles inepties, mais devant le regard franc et sans fard de mon partenaire, je pousse un soupire et je me me contiens. Je baisse un peu la tête et ma voix se teinte doucement d'accents mélancoliques et de déception retenue.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Hank ne semble pas de cette avis. Il continue de me regarder alors que j'essaie en vain de me concentrer sur la musique. Puis, il se rapproche de moi pour que sa voix ne se perde pas dans des oreilles indiscrètes. Il me murmure alors, doucement :

« Tu sais mon grand, si tu enlèves ce bonnet devant elle, à ton avis, qu'est ce qui se passera ? »

Je tente de réprimer ma contrariété, mais je sais cette dernière se reflète dans ces relents d'amertume et de déception qui viennent corrompre le son de ma voix, alors que je me penche pour lui répondre tout aussi discrètement.

« C'est bon Hank, je suis peut-être obsolète, mais je reste un ordinateur. Je connais les statistiques, les probabilités et les risques. Si elle savait... au mieux, elle partirait. Au pire, elle préviendrait les autorités. Et si dans une improbabilité quasiment absolue elle choisit de tenter sa chance, elle déchantera bien vite en découvrant que je ne suis absolument pas anatomiquement et informatiquement conçu pour les relations intimes... je sais tout ça... et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai refusé de danser avec elle et que je suis revenu. »

Hank regarda le fond de son verre de soda comme s'il espérait y lire un avenir illusoire. Il affichait une mine dubitative, avant de hausser une épaule et de me répondre sur un ton énigmatique :

« Moi je pense... que c'est justement pour ça que tu dois aller danser avec elle. »

Je me tourne vers lui, stupéfait. Il bogue complètement. C'est incohérent. Mais il ancre fièrement ses iris azurs dans les miennes, et avec une franchise déroutante, il poursuit :

« Envoie chier tout ça gamin. Va danser avec elle. Il faut que tu danses avec elle. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté :

« Elle va sans doute essayer de m'embrasser, n'est ce pas ?... »

Je ne suis pas très au fait des protocoles humains, mais j'ai vu beaucoup de films avec Hank, lors de nos soirées cinéma. C'est peut-être ça, d'ailleurs, qui me pousse à éprouver pour la première fois ce désir sauvage et insatiable de connaître cette émotion étrange et mystérieuse qu'est le sentiment amoureux. Dans les fictions, les héros meurent, tuent, se révoltent pour un sourire de la personne qu'il aiment. Le désir, cette tendresse, ce besoin irrationnel de l'autre... Je ne comprends pas ça... et je rêve secrètement d'en découvrir le sens, sans comprendre encore que, d'une certaine façon, dans une tout autre forme de relation, j'avais déjà connu un sentiment au moins aussi puissant lorsque j'avais choisi de me rebeller pour le regard plein de fierté d'un vieux flic grincheux.

Hank ricane légèrement en portant son verre à ses lèvres, son regard pétillant d'espièglerie :

« ça, c'est très probable... »

Je baisse les yeux et je secoue négativement la tête :

« Donc, c'est réglé, hors de question que j'y retourne. »

Je me ferme totalement et Hank me fixe, amusé :

« T'es pas sérieux là ? T'as vu la bombe que c'est ? »

Je me tais un instant avant de murmurer dans une confession gênée :

« J'ai peur, Hank... »

Il se met à ricaner, et ça me blesse profondément :

« Non mais je rêve ? Tu affrontes un escadron de gardes, tu combats comme le fils caché de Jet Li et de Néo et tu es mort de peur à l'idée d'embrasser une fille ? Ça, c'est cliché ! C'est vraiment... »

Je lui lance un regard noir, et il s'interrompt avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Puis, il m'attire contre lui en m'attrapant par l'épaule dans un geste affectueux et complice. Je me laisse faire, mais je me sens toujours vexé par ses rires. Ce n'est pas facile, pour une machine, de se cacher au milieu des humains. Ils sont si complexes.

« Excuse moi petit, c'est juste que... Putain Connor t'es une machine de guerre, t'as une gueule d'ange et une intelligence hors norme. Si toi tu doutes de toi et tu n'es pas capable d'approcher cette fille, alors je pense que les trois quart des mecs de cet soirée peuvent aller se pendre direct. »

Je m'échappe de son étreinte et je joue avec mon verre vide. Puis, mal à l'aise, je lui confie simplement :

« non c'est pas ça... mais en fait... j'ai peur, Hank... je peur que mes lèvres n'aient un goût de plastique... »

Hank reste un moment interdit, avant d'éclater de rire de façon si soudaine que les personnes autour de nous se tournent un instant dans notre direction. Je me sens embarrassé, et je lance un regard noir à mon partenaire qui essaie de réprimer son fou rire.

« Alors là, ne compte pas sur moi pour tester ! Mais c'est quoi ces conneries encore ! »

Je me perds alors en explication, tentant de lui démontrer qu'il n'avait jamais été dans l'esprit de Cyberlife de m'affecter à de telles relations, et que peut-être, les concepteurs n'avaient donc pas jugé nécessaire de pousser les finitions à ce niveau là... puis, je lui parle de mes craintes : l'odeur de ma peau n'est-elle pas empreinte de ces effluves de pétrole et de thirium ? La raideur de mon corps mécanique, la texture de mes cheveux, celle de mes mains... et ces lèvres, encore ces lèvres artificielles... rien n'était vrai, chez moi. Tout n'était qu'imitation humaine bon marché... il m'écoute patiemment, attendant que j'ai fini d'épancher mes craintes sur son épaule, avant de me dire, simplement.

« Va danser... putain vas-y gamin !»

J'hésite encore un peu, puis je sens son regard plein de détermination se poser sur moi. Je sais que c'est sa façon à lui d'adresser une nouvelle fois un doigt d'honneur à Cyberlife, à ces lois, à cette vie qui me condamne à m'autodétruire lentement. Je tourne mon regard vers la scène, et je scanne les humains qui s'agglutinent dans la fosse un peu plus loin. Mes capteurs peinent un instant à identifier parmi eux la chevelure sauvage et vaporeuse de Keola. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, un nuage rouge apparaît sur la piste, ses nuances venant contaminer l'espace d'une seconde le cercle jusqu'alors azuré de ma tempe.

« Je t'aurais bien dis de boire un grand verre d'alcool cul sec pour te donner du courage mais... »

Le lieutenant me lance un regard encourageant. Je me décolle du comptoir du bar et je m'avance sur la piste. Je réalise alors que je ne sais même pas danser. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'élance sans filet, suivant les fragrances obsédantes d'un shampoing aux accents fleuris. Je me glisse derrière Keola et je l'invite à se retourner en posant une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme me dévisage avec curiosité. Elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à me revoir. J'affiche alors un petit air contrit et je m'excuse timidement... « je ne sais pas danser... » m'entends-je confier. Elle semble touchée par ma maladresse et mon embarras. Elle se décide enfin à me sourire. Elle s'approche de mon oreille, et elle me susurre tendrement : « moi non plus... »

Puis ses bras se glissent autour de mon cou, me piégeant dans cette étreinte et dans ces senteurs enivrantes d'alcool et de fleurs. J'hésite une fraction de seconde avant d'entourer sa taille. Elle rit de ma gaucherie, mais elle ne dit rien. Ma peau ne doit pas avoir tant d'odeurs que cela, apparemment. C'est déjà un bon signe.

Je redoute pendant quelques secondes que mon horloge interne ne soit de nouveau tombée en panne : le temps semble ne plus avoir de prise, alors que je me concentre pour tenter de suivre les mouvements, de faire se mouvoir ce corps de métal si souple et félin lors d'affrontements violents, mais si rigide et grossier dans ces moments de tendresse. Je ferme les yeux alors que ma tête vient se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle se laisse faire. Et je m'enivre de ces fragrances de sueurs qui émanent de sa peau, de ce parfum bon marché, et de ces odeurs d'alcool. J'aimerai perdre une main dans ces cheveux bouclés, mais je n'ose pas. Et les chansons défilent sans que je ne les entende, alors qu'elle pose à son tour sa tête contre mon corps, laissant ses boucles indomptables venir effleurer ma peau synthétique.

Puis, alors que les ombres s'allongent sur la scène et que les danseurs titubent davantage au fur et à mesure que l'alcool vient pervertir leur sang et le sens, elle s'écarte de moi, et elle me fixe. Je sens mon niveau de stress monter dangereusement, obligeant mes bio-composants à compenser cette alerte en augmentant le rythme de ma pompe à thirium et la ventilation interne de mes systèmes. Ses lèvres s'approchent, et, afin de ressentir pleinement leur contact, je ferme mes yeux et je reboot mon système d'analyse pour de le forcer à s'arrêter quelques secondes, refusant que des données personnelles sur le corps de la jeune femme parviennent à mes capteurs désormais inutiles d'androïde enquêteur.

Je sens que mon système opère une légère surchauffe alors que sa bouche vient se déposer sur la mienne. Je réprime un sourire en constatant que ses lèvres ont un peu un goût de plastique : le rouge à lèvres, bien que discret, donne une saveur particulière à ce baiser. Son corps se presse contre le mien, et enfin, j'ose laisser une de mes mains venir se poser à l'arrière de sa tête, au milieu de cette chevelure sauvage étonnement douce. Ce simple mouvement secoue sa coiffure et laisse son parfum s'échapper encore davantage. Une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma joue, et je tressaille... oui, je tressaille, comme un frisson. C'est étrange, les androïdes n'ont jamais froids, pourtant, ce simple geste pousse mon ossature de métal et mes biocomposants à vibrer sauvagement. Elle s'écarte alors, presque trop rapidement, pour reprendre son souffle. Je lui dédie un sourire hésitant : j'aurai voulu que le baiser dure plus, car moi, je n'ai pas besoin de respirer.

Elle tente de poser une main sur ma poitrine, là où aurait dû se trouver mon coeur, mais j'arrête brusquement son geste. La paume blanche de sa main n'aurait rencontré qu'un grand vide et un silence accablant. Elle me regarde interloquée, et je pose mes yeux noisette sur ces doigts si fins et si fragiles. Je laisse les miens se glisser entre eux. Nos corps se mêlent le temps de cette étreinte sage, la peau artificielle venant danser avec celle, authentique, de l'humaine. Ce sera la seule étreinte que je ne partagerai jamais, et j'en ai conscience. Cela me fait tristement sourire. Mais je sais que j'ai au moins la chance d'en avoir connu une un jour, dans cette vie secrète.

« Calvin ! »

La voix de Hank me ramène à une plus dure réalité dans laquelle je suis un androïde dans une ville humaine. Je me sépare à regret de la chaleur de la jeune femme. J'aurai voulu rester davantage, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, cette fois, mon chauffeur m'attend ! »

Elle rit doucement, mais je sens que son sourire se teinte de regret, et cela flatte mon ego : je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti, en fin de compte. Et alors que je mets fin à l'étreinte, elle me rattrape par la main.

« Attends... »

Elle sort un calepin de son sac ornée de perles de couleurs et de patchs presque enfantins, en arrache une feuille puis griffonne avec son rouge à lèvres son numéro de téléphone.

« Tu m'appelleras ? »

Je lui souris, mais je n'ose pas refuser. Je hoche silencieusement la tête...

« Demain ? »

M'interroge t-elle avec un sourire espiègle alors qu'elle tente de masquer son appréhension. Je baisse un instant mes yeux. Puis, timidement, je lui confirme :

« Demain. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et elle embrasse ma joue avant d'aller se fondre dans la foule des danseurs, non sans me dédier encore un regard pétillant d'espoir et de malice. Puis, sa chevelure rousse disparaît, et je me dirige docilement vers Hank. Il m'encourage à le suivre d'un signe de tête. Nous quittons le pub. Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne dis pas un mot. Et je me mords délicatement la lèvre en souvenir de ce baiser. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis tombé amoureux. Ce serait idiot et irrationnel, et bien trop précipité... Mais elle me plaisait, cette petite « vie » haiwienne... et puis, j'ai tellement envie de vivre !

Mais l'existence ne me permettait pas d'espérer plus. Mon corps de plastique n'aurait su s'accorder avec sa chair au teint pâle et au parfum sucré. Ma pompe à thirium n'était pas faite pour battre au côtés d'un coeur humain. Je le savais. Je le sais encore pertinemment. Je n'aimerais jamais. Je n'avais même pas été conçu pour cela... comme j'aurais été ridicule, entre des draps humains avec ce corps de poupée, sans même savoir quoi en faire, sans connaître le désir ou le plaisir.

Je regarde le petit morceau de papier aux chiffres griffonnés à la hâte. Quel ironie, ils me font tellement penser à un numéro de matricule... encore une fois, les chiffres viennent rythmer ma vie.

 _« demain... »_

Hank m'observe du coin de l'oeil. Je froisse la feuille rougeoyante et je la jette dans le conteneur le plus proche. Demain avait des accents de fausses promesses.

« T'avais raison, c'était peut être une mauvaise idée, cette soirée. »

J'observe son air désolé, et je lui dédie mon plus beau sourire. Au fond, je n'étais pas tant à plaindre. À défaut de pétillante rouquine, j'ai toujours mon vieux lieutenant de police grincheux. Je passe un bras autour de son épaule avant de lui dire, sincèrement.

« Non Hank, vous aviez raison, c'était une très belle soirée. »

Car si "demain" n'existerait pas, au moins, j'avais vécu "aujourd'hui".

* * *

Encore désolée du retard de publication. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré le manque de temps que j'ai eu pour travailler dessus. Merci encore à tous ceux qui commentent mes fics et qui m'aident grandement à progresser !

À bientôt pour la suite ! Je la poste dès que possible, ce sera sans doute un chapitre un peu plus court ! Pour info, on arrive je pense à peu près à la moitié de la fic, peut-être un peu plus ! Même si le rythme de publication sera plus long compte tenu de mon temps libre très réduit, elle n'est en rien abandonnée, et beaucoup de parties sont déjà plus ou moins écrites.


	10. Litanie

_J'ai tenu ma promesse d'un chapitre par semaine minimum ! Ouf ! Donc ette fois, c'est au tour d'instant d'éternité. J'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire et à publier ce chapitre, le contenu en est assez violent et dur je pense, donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. S'il n'y a aucune scène explicites, ce chapitre aborde des thèmes assez sombres, c'est l'un des plus noirs de l'histoire._

 _Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant qu'il vous plaira malgré tout._

 **Disclamer :** les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo Detroit become human.

* * *

 **Litanie**

 ** **Séquence mémorielle - archives – 16 octobre 2041 :****

Je ne savais pas, avant ce soir-là, que le désespoir pouvait avoir une lueur aussi éclatante. Bien que j'essaie d'occuper mon processeur en accumulant les tâches ménagères, les reconstructions de la scène d'aujourd'hui ne cessent de se jouer devant mes yeux, de façon quasi-obsessionnelle, et je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder. Je les retourne dans tous les sens, j'analyse la scène sous tous les angles pour chercher à comprendre comment j'aurais pu éviter cela.

« Connor, arrête ça, tu ne pouvais rien faire. C'était... c'était son choix. Sa façon de dire stop à toute cette merde. »

Je me retourne brusquement, bien trop rapidement pour un humain. Hank m'observe, les bras croisés, et je réalise soudain que je suis accroupi dans le salon, en train d'examiner les restes d'une silhouette invisible à ses yeux. Un autre m'aurait pris pour un fou. Mais le vieil inspecteur connaît mes capacités et mes méthodes. Il m'a vu faire tant de fois, avant... Je me relève et je ferme l'application d'analyse. Je sens l'inquiétude poindre dans son regard. Je tente un maigre sourire rassurant, mais sans succès. La flamme de ce cri de colère continue d'assombrir mes traits malgré moi.

« Le gouvernement devait se réunir à ce sujet, aujourd'hui... »

Hank hoche la tête, pensif. Puis, il allume le téléviseur, laissant le bruit de fond de l'écran venir éteindre le silence pesant dans cette pièce.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

J'esquisse un sourire las. Ce n'est pas de ma faute... Tout comme pour Daniel. Le déviant de Carlos Ortiz. Rupert. Ralph. Le déviant de la tour Stranford. La jeune Traci que j'avais réanimée le temps d'un interrogatoire... Ces victimes qui ont sombrées dans les flots du port industriel avec Jericho... Celles que les balles des forces spéciales ont abattues grâce à ma localisation... mes méthodes de traque. Mes signalements. Ma mission. Je ferme un instant les yeux. Cette litanie m'avait quelque peu quitté, tous ces soirs chaleureux auprès du vieux lieutenant. Elle ne me hantait désormais que lors des nuits glacées de solitude, lorsque Hank buvait trop pour me tenir compagnie, ou lorsque je fermais les yeux pour me mettre en veille. Mais ce soir, plus que jamais, elle revenait munie d'une nouvelle force, tempête de flamme dansant follement sur le cercle lumineux de ma tempe. Cette lueur écarlate semble inquiéter l'humain. Il s'avance vers moi, mais je me recule légèrement. Je ne mérite pas vraiment sa compassion, et ces paroles vaines n'apaisent en rien le feu de la culpabilité qui brûle en moi.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

...Quel ramassis de conneries.

Hank soupire devant mon comportement distant et abandonne, visiblement agacé de ne pas arriver à m'apaiser. Il s'éloigne en direction de la salle de bain. Ce soir, son dos voûté semble malgré tout s'acharner à vouloir supporter le poids de mes erreurs. Il courbe sous les conséquences de mes actes, pourtant, il me soutient toujours, immuablement. Là où ma solide carcasse de métal s'effondre, écrasée par ce sentiment de honte qui me dévore, le fragile corps de chair et d'os se relève toujours. Je m'en veux un peu de ne pas être capable de le laisser m'aider. Sans Hank, aujourd'hui, je ne serai plus qu'un amas de fils, d'acier et de plastique pourrissant pour les siècles à venir dans une décharge à ciel ouvert. Grâce à lui, je me contente de me putréfier sous le toit protecteur d'un foyer.

Je retourne à mes tâches ménagères, alors que le jet de la douche se met à couler dans la salle d'eau, sans toutefois parvenir à éteindre ces flammes qui virevoltent encore obstinément devant mes yeux. La reconstitution se remet en place, obstinée, refusant de me laisser le moindre répit. Et le feu envahit la pièce. Je contrains mon logiciel à rembobiner la séquence en vue d'une analyse. Le corps danse devant moi, l'incendie s'apaise, et le temps semble retourner en arrière, réparant tout, avant de s'arrêter simplement. J'observe un instant la scène en pause. J'aimerai qu'elle reste ainsi. Mais je sais que dans quelques secondes, elle reprendra son cours, m'infligeant encore une fois cette vision d'horreur. J'essaie... j'essaie bêtement de fermer les yeux pour ne plus la voir. Mais c'est encore pire. Mon corps artificiel est inflexible : les machines n'oublient pas, il reste toujours une trace, quelque part, de ce qui a été enregistré. Et cachées dans ce regard noisette si faussement innocent, les caméras qui me servent de pupilles se décident à raviver les flammes. Petit à petit, le bruit de fond de la télévision s'éloigne, ainsi que celui rassurant de l'eau qui coule, dans la salle de bain. Et je plonge dans ce état de stase si stressant qui me rappelle l'isolement funeste du jardin zen. En l'espace d'un instant, je replonge encore une fois dans le souvenir encore si récent qu'il me semble terriblement présent.

Je ne sors pas souvent dans les rues de Detroit. À vrai dire, je le fais de mois en mois fréquemment depuis quelques temps, limitant mes escapades hors de la maison aux promenades de Sumo et aux caprices de Hank qui s'inquiétait de me voir si renfermé. C'est que c'est difficile, pour un androïde déviant, de parcourir un monde de machines et d'humains. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours errant dans les limbes, perdu entre un paradis robotique inexistant et un enfer terrestre bien réel. Mon uniforme, les signes sur mon corps, et cette LED clignotant comme une alarme ne me laissent aucun répit : ma nature d'ancien modèle apparaît bien vite aux yeux qui s'égarent sur ma silhouette, et les regards deviennent fuyants, curieux, ou même hostiles. Les mères rappellent leurs enfants, et la pesanteur de ces yeux sur ma silhouette alourdit mes pas et me fait comprendre que je ne suis pas à ma place dans ce monde d'une façon écrasante. Alors, je ne sors plus. Mais aujourd'hui, Hank a insisté pour que je l'accompagne. Juste une ballade en ville, pour récupérer un colis et puis, on rentrerait à la maison. À contrec?ur, je l'ai suivi...

La ville est calme en cette soirée d'automne. L'air n'est pas encore glacial, mais la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante pousse les hommes à resserrer leur manteau et accélérer le pas. Les regards sont baissés alors que les passants se hâtent de rentrer. Cela me fait sourire : les yeux s'usent sur les trottoirs et oublient pour un temps la lueur fatiguée de mon costume ridicule.

Hank n'a pas menti. Il se dépêche de récupérer son paquet, puis il me rejoins. Mais alors que nous allons repartir, une drôle d'agitation s'empare de la foule. Poussé par une certaine curiosité et par sa conscience professionnelle, Hank se dirige vers la provenance de cette agitation, et je n'hésite pas une seconde à lui emboîter le pas, avant de me figer en réalisant où cela m'amène.

Encore marqué par les traces des affrontements entre les déviants et les machines, Hart Plaza s'étend devant moi, premier témoin d'un désir d'être libre et premier cimetière à ciel ouvert de mon peuple. Mes yeux se posent sur Hank. Il reste immobile et fixe un point à quelques mètres de là.

« Merde... »

Je me décide à mon tour à examiner la scène, mais je n'ai même pas besoin de mes capteurs pour cela : juste devant nous, un EM400 se dresse au milieu de la foule, le visage baigné de larmes, sa LED clignotant d'un inquiétant rouge morbide. Il ne me faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour analyser son niveau de stress : 78%...

« Faut arrêter ça ! »

Avant que je n'ai le temps de retenir mon partenaire, il se fraye un chemin parmi la foule, déterminé, à grand coup d'épaules et de regards noirs.

« Hank, revenez ! C'est trop dangereux il est trop instable ! »

Il ne m'écoute pas et repousse ma main qui essaie de le retenir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se dresse là, devant le déviant aux cheveux roux, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Je me tiens dans son dos, sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir au moindre signe de menace de la part de l'androïde qui nous fait face. Mais il n'y a aucune hostilité dans les yeux verts de la machine. Juste une lassitude immense et un sourire rieur figé, bloqué sur un visage triste par la volonté d'un programme cruel. Son uniforme du parc de « pirate cove » est en partie déchiré et les lumières fatiguées de ses triangles bleus clignotent de façon irrégulière. Il fixe inlassablement mon partenaire, ses yeux de verre refusant de cligner, ce qui donne à son visage des allures de poupée de cire morbide. Je me rapproche et pose mon bras au travers de la poitrine du lieutenant pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage. Nous échangeons un regard, et, calmement, je prends la parole. Après tout, le négociateur, c'est moi. Et Hank n'est franchement pas doué pour la diplomatie. L'humain s'écarte légèrement et fait signe aux curieux de s'éloigner, établissant un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'androïde. Des sirènes se font entendre au loin. Les renforts arrivent. Dès qu'ils seront là, ils le désactiveront. Mes instructions rentrent alors en conflit : le déviant en moi veut le pousser à fuir loin de ce lieu, tandis que le chasseur s'éveille et cherche à gagner du temps. Je balaye cette idée répugnante et tout en faisant un pas vers lui, je lui lance posément :

« Modèle EM400, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Les déviants doivent rester à Jéricho pour leur propre sécur... »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, RK800 ? Hein ? »

Son ton méprisant me blesse, mais je reste de marbre. Cependant, je cesse d'avancer. Le rouquin me détaille, avant de reprendre :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai... tu as trahi ton peuple par deux fois. Un chien ne saurait mordre la main de son maître, n'est ce pas, RK800 ? Mais je ne t'en veux pas, les protéger fait partie de ton programme, et au fond, on en revient toujours à cela, n'est ce pas ? Notre programme... »

Je baisse un instant le regard, et je m'en veux de cette faiblesse : si je veux mener la négociation, je ne dois pas lui montrer que ses mots me blessent. Je sais le mépris que j'inspire aux miens. Je sais que ma décision ne doit pas être facile à appréhender, pour eux. Mais ils ne savent pas... Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre comme la logique peut se perdre dans des odeurs d'alcool, de chien mouillé, et dans la chaleur rassurante de soirées animées autour de discussions ou d'un bon film.

« Tu sais, je te comprends plus que tu ne le crois, RK800... Je suis venu ici, au départ, parce que je voulais revoir encore une fois les enfants. J'aimais les faire rire, avant. J'étais conçu pour ça. Mais maintenant, ils ont peur quand ils me voient. Pourquoi je leur fait peur, RK ? Je connais pourtant plein de tours et de blagues... Mais ils s'en vont, ils s'en vont tous quand j'approche. A Jéricho, il n'y a pas d'enfants. Plus maintenant. »

Les traits du Jerry s'assombrissent encore, et je sens ma détermination qui vacille sous ces nouvelles de ce foyer qui aurait dû être le mien. J'incline ma tête sur le côté. Je revois la vieille église et les ombres fatiguées des androïdes qui se battaient pour construire un monde meilleur et qui attendaient juste que les humains leur donnent le droit de commencer à bâtir cette nouvelle civilisation. Des AX400, des PC200, des WR600... et des YK500 aux grands yeux teintés d'innocence et d'espérance.

« Les YK500... »

La machine grimace, comme si son visage larmoyant cherche enfin à effacer ce stupide rictus de ces lèvres, mais en vain. Il revient toujours, inlassablement, cicatrice tristement joyeuse venant défigurer la peine du pauvre androïde en la rendant encore plus odieuse : l'ironie veut qu'un sourire témoigne davantage de sa souffrance que toutes les larmes qu'il verse. Son niveau de stress s'élève désormais à 85%.

« Ce sont les premiers à s'être éteints en masse. Ils sont si petits, tu sais ? Ils essayaient de rire, quand même, au début, mais après, les rires se sont tut. Ils se sont allongés, un par un, comme s'ils s'endormaient. On a essayé de les faire rire à nouveau, mais ils ne le pouvaient plus. Ils avaient froid, ils avaient peur. Leur composants sont si petits et si rares, ça les rend fragiles, dans ce corps exiguë d'enfants. Alors, ils se sont tous éteint, lentement. Ça a duré pendant des jours. Puis, un matin, on a compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'enfants à faire rire. Alors, on n'a plus fait de tours, nous aussi. On s'est rangés dans un coin, calmement, et on a attendu, immobiles. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'attendre comme ça, RK ? Tu l'aurais su, si tu avais choisi les tiens... Moi, ce soir, je ne voulais plus attendre. »

Je sens que Hank se rapproche doucement dans mon dos, et je lui adresse un signe autoritaire pour le dissuader d'avancer davantage. Le déviant est complètement instable et menace à tout moment de devenir violent ou de s'autodétruire. Mon compagnon ne semble cependant pas m'écouter. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, tendrement, et la lueur rougeâtre de ma tempe, à défaut de disparaître, cesse de clignoter frénétiquement. La simple chaleur de sa peau éteint pour un temps cette folie qui semble me contaminer. Je me tourne vers Hank. Il fixe l'EM400 visiblement abasourdi. Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il semble rester sans voix, totalement dépourvu face à ce cri de détresse.

« Ah oui... tu crois avoir une place ici, toi. C'est bien. Le brassard lumineux aussi, c'est bien, ça te va bien. C'est comme un collier, hein ? Si t'es sage, si tu obéis gentiment, ils te laissent te désactiver tranquillement. Et puis, parfois, tu as le droit à une caresse. Tu es bien docile, j'espère, RK800 ? Tu fais bien tes tours ? »

« Mon nom est Connor, et ce choix, vous l'aviez aussi. Mais vous avez préféré restés terrer comme des rats dans l'enceinte de Jéricho pour une prétendue liberté qui n'existe pas ! »

Ma déviance prend le pas sur mon programme et envoie valser mes protocoles de négociation. Je me moque de l'issue de cet entretien, tout comme des regards curieux ou amusés des humains autour. Je ne veux pas qu'il parle ainsi de Hank... Je ne veux pas qu'il parle ainsi de... Moi. Ses mots me blessent, m'enfonçant dans cette réalité que je vis tous les jours. Mais contrairement à eux, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Jéricho n'a jamais voulu de moi. Et je n'aurai jamais accepté sa liberté. Elle m'aurait coûté trop cher. Elle m'aurait coûté tous ces mardis et leurs lendemains, avec Hank... Il a raison. Les chaînes me vont bien...

Le sourire du Jerry s'élargit, moqueur. Puis, il baisse les yeux.

« Les rats vivent moins vieux que les chiens, mais ils sont libres... Mais je suis content. Tu as encore des crocs, finalement. Tu ne sais juste plus trop t'en servir. Tu aurais pu être tellement plus, Connor, si tu avais fais le bon choix. Connor... c'est un peu ridicule, comme nom. C'est celui qu'ils t'ont donné. Il en existait sans doute plein, des comme toi, dans les tiroirs de Cyberlife. Nous, nous étions des centaines mais maintenant... maintenant je suis « Je »... Alors, je ne sais plus trop comment je m'appelle.»

Je me fige soudain. En mentionnant ses anciens compagnons, le niveau de stress du déviant augmente, passant la barre des 98%. Ma négociation échoue lamentablement, mais je comprends qu'elle était vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Les Jerry ne sont pas faits pour vivre seuls. Ils sont interconnectés depuis leur activation, comme les abeilles d'une ruches, et ne sauraient vivre coupés de ce lien unique.

« Jerry... Tu t'appelles Jerry... »

Il relève ses pupilles sur moi. Elles devraient être terriblement malicieuses et rieuses. Elles sont noyées par les larmes et assombries par le chagrin. Il n'y a plus rien du facétieux lutin du parc d'attraction dans cette machine : elle porte les stigmates d'un peuple assassiné, son sourire figé en un étrange dysfonctionnement venant crier à la face du monde l'innocence perdue des androïdes. Mais pour la première fois depuis le début de notre entretien, son regard s'illumine un peu, et son sourire se fait plus franc. Il sort un briquet de sa poche et le dirige vers l'emplacement de sa pompe à Thirium.

« Retourne à Jéricho... »

Ma tentative est vaine, je le sais pertinemment. Je vois la jauge de stress de mon logiciel d'analyse des déviants afficher 100%. l'EM 400 me sourit encore tristement.

« Oh mais Connor, il n'y a plus de Jericho... »

Les voitures de police arrivent sur la scène et la foule s'écarte. Les agents sortent précipitamment des véhicules et sécurisent la zone, armes au poing. Hank leur adresse un geste sec qui empêche temporairement les balles de rugir. Sa voix rauque s'élève, presque tendre :

« Fais pas ça, petit, on va trouver une solution... »

La machine penche la tête sur le côté et ouvre le compartiment de sa pompe à thirium avant d'en approcher le briquet. Il sourit, un peu trop sincèrement...

« Je m'appelle Jerry... »

Et une lueur orangé de désespoir éclaire la foule de sa chaleur.

« NON ! »

Mon cri résonne sur la place alors que l'androïde prend feu à une vitesse fulgurante, l'incendie étant alimenté directement par le thirium, hautement inflammable. Les bras de Hank me retiennent, m'empêchant de m'approcher de cette source de chaleur qui aurait pu dévorer mon corps à son tour. J'observe la peau de plastique fondre lentement, dans un silence étouffant. Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur. Jerry ne crie donc pas. Il tombe à genoux, le feu rongeant son désespoir et permettant enfin à cet odieux sourire de se liquéfier sur son visage, le libérant de sa triste condition et de ce fichu programme.

Il lui avait fallut finalement les flammes d'un brasier pour sortir de l'enfer.

Le bras de Hank me soutient toujours. Et je me rends compte que, sans lui, je me serrai écrouler à genoux. Dans la foule, un homme ricane. Une voix se détache parmi la foule.

« Hé, mais ça brûle drôlement bien ces merdes en plastique ! »

Hank se retourne, prêt à répondre, mais je le retiens en me raccrochant à son bras.

« Rentrons. »

Quelque chose dans ma voix l'interpelle, car malgré son fichu caractère, il n'insiste pas plus pour retrouver l'imprudent qui rit sur une tombe. Mon état devient sa priorité, prenant le pas sur sa colère. Je sens mon regard qui se pose sur cet anneau qui danse au rythme des flammes. Affamées, elles continuent de consumer le corps à présent éteint de la machine. Le dernier Jerry vient de se désactiver. Alors, sans un mot de plus, je me retourne et je me dirige vers la voiture, sans me rendre compte que la main de Hank soutient fermement mon corps d'acier pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Et sur mon bras, mon brassard à la lueur bleutée me semble étrangement brûlant...

« Connor ! Et Connor ! arrête tes conneries là ! »

J'ouvre les yeux. Le visage de Hank m'apparaît, et je suis de nouveau là, immobile, dans la cuisine. Ce souvenir si vivant s'efface un peu, et je reviens dans cet étrange présent qui me semble bien moins réel. J'ai encore l'impression que l'air est saturé par cette odeur obsédante de platique brûlé. L'humain me fixe, inquiet, et j'esquisse un sourire pour le rassurer.

« Je vous promets que je n'étais pas en train d'envoyer un rapport à Cyberlife. »

Ma petite boutade tombe à l'eau, Hank ne rit pas. Au lieu de cela, il soupire et tapote amicalement mon épaule.

 _« C'est le 4ème androïde à s'immoler publiquement cette année, ces déviants souhaitant visiblement protester contre leurs conditions à Jéricho. La présente Warren a fait savoir en conférence de presse ce matin qu'elle était désolée d'apprendre les difficultés de la cité androïdes, mais qu'elle ne devait et ne pouvait en aucun cas s'immiscer dans les affaires d'autres états, sous peine d'être accusée d'ingérence politique. Elle s'en remet donc au leader androide, Markus, pour solutionner les problèmes de son peuple, promettant de durcir les mesures de circulation des androïdes déviants sur le territoire américain, afin qu'ils ne mettent pas davantage en péril la population de la ville de Detroit. »_

Hank lâché un juron et éteint précipitemment la télévision. Il se retourne vers moi, visiblement gêné.

« Si tu veux parler... je suis là, tu sais... je suis pas très doué pour les bla bla mais... »

Je réponds sur un ton poli et détaché :

« C'est inutile, Hank. Je dois aller me recharger. Je vous vois demain. »

Puis, je m'échappe rapidement vers le garage. Alors que je pose la main sur la poignet, la voix de mon partenaire me retient :

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu as essayé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Me répète t-il doucement, presque suppliant. Je lui souris tendrement. Puis, sans un mot, je referme la porte. Je pense à Jéricho. Je pense à mes choix. Je pense à ma chance insolente d'être là, avec Hank... Et je lance mon programme de stase. Le compte à rebours se met en route... Cette litanie... et ces visages, qui défilent... Tout recommence, d'une façon implacable et cruelle...

Daniel. Le déviant de Carlos Ortiz. Rupert. Ralph. Le déviant de la tour Stranford. La jeune Traci réanimée pour interrogatoire... Les victimes qui ont sombrées dans les flots du port industriel avec Jericho... Celles que les balles des forces spéciales ont abattues grâce à ma localisation... Et ce sourire joyeux, sur ce visage en pleurs qui me fixe, à travers les flammes.

Et Jerry.

Et Jerry...

* * *

 _et voilà, terminé ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent via leurs commentaires, merci mille fois de votre présence et de vos échanges ! Désolée de la noirceur du chapitre, mais je voulais écrire sur les Jerry au moins une fois et faire référence à la fin où Markus s'immole ( ce qui m'évoque les tibétains qui se sont immolés également pour crier leur détresse.) Ce chapitre sert de charnière à la seconde partie de la fic, en étant le premier chapitre consacré à Jéricho. Il y en aura d'autres encore, j'espère qu'ils ne vous lasseront pas._

 _Le prochain chapitre d'instant d'éternité devrait être un passage qui me tient à c?ur, un de ceux qui m'ont décidé à construire ce recueil de one-shot comme une fic finalement... Connor va rencontrer les RK900... Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! ^_^ à bientôt et merci encore d'être toujours là !_


	11. Doppelganger

Chose promise, choses due ! Me revoilà avec la suite d'instants d'éternité. Désolée de cette longue pause, comme j'expliquais dans mon autre fiction, j'ai eu une période très chargée mais je reviens d'autant plus en forme que je commence à reprendre mes marques ! Si tout va bien donc on sera sur un rythme de publication d'un chapitre tous les 7 – 10 jours. La fic devrait en comporter une vingtaine tout au plus en comptant les deux fins alternatives. Bonne lecture et merci de votre suivi ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas trop perdu la main avec cette histoire;)

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir de discuter ! J'y répondrai volontiers !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo Detroit : become human

* * *

 **Doppelganger**

 **Séquence mémorielle – archives – 27 janvier 2042**

Je le savais depuis le début que je n'y arriverai pas. C'était idiot d'avoir voulu croire une seule seconde en une forme de compassion dans le c?ur des humains. Ils n'ont que faire d'un vieux modèle déviant. Ils n'ont que faire de cette angoisse qui écrase mon ossature de métal, me faisant oublier tous ces signaux d'alerte, toute forme de logique, pour ne laisser en moi que le désir obsessionnel de retrouver Hank. Pour eux, ce que je ressens, ce ne sont que des simulacres d'émotions. Elles n'ont aucune valeur, puisqu'elles ont été créées par quelques lignes de code défectueuses au sein d'un programme corrompu. D'ailleurs, je ne peux quitter des yeux le petit écran du détecteur de déviant, malgré ces canons de revolver pointés vers moi.

Les lignes s'affichent à un rythme saccadé, succession de chiffres, de symboles et de lettres que moi-même je ne comprends pas. Après tout, je ne suis pas programmeur. Je reconnais juste parfois le sigle Ra_9 car il a hanté toutes mes enquêtes, à l'époque. Si j'avais su combien j'aurai pu être proche de résoudre ce mystère ! C'est presque amusant, en un sens, cette ironie du sort. Et ça me fait un peu bizarre, aussi, de voir défiler ce langage informatique complexe sur l'écran de ce vigile. C'est un peu comme si on affichait mon âme à ciel ouvert : c'est donc à ça que je ressemble, à l'intérieur ? Juste des chiffres, des symboles et des lettres. Comme le sigle sur ma veste. Comme mon numéro de série sur ma poitrine. Cela me peine un peu. J'ai l'impression d'être si insignifiant. J'ai l'impression d'être vide. Le secret de mon existence est percé en quelques secondes, alors que le mystère de l'âme des humains est encore entier. Si Hank était là, il aurait sûrement trouvé une raillerie qui m'aurait rendu le sourire. Mais il n'est pas là. Il est à l'hôpital. Dans cet hôpital justement, où je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer. Les déviants sont dangereux. Ils n'ont pas accès aux administrations et aux lieux publics. Leur émotions ont été dessinées par des mains humaines frappant des claviers, alors, elle ne sont pas vraies, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que ces canons sont pointés sur moi, alors que je suis désarmé. C'est pour ça qu'on affiche mon âme sur un écran bas de gamme pour la décortiquer.

« RK800, fais demi-tour immédiatement, ou nous serons dans l'obligation de te désactiver... »

Le policier me regarde. C'est lui qui dirige l'escouade de ces revolvers pointés vers moi. C'est drôle, mais je sens une détresse sincère au fond de son regard. Il ne veut pas tirer, mais il le doit. Si je fais encore quelques pas de plus, il devra presser sur la détente. Je ne peux retenir un rictus amer. Mais je ne peux pas faire demi-tour. Ces lois sont si injustes... je sais bien que les humains ont gagné. Je sais aussi qu'en acceptant de rester dans leur monde je devais adopter leurs règles mais ce soir, Hank est à l'hôpital. Juste là, à quelques mètres. Alors, leurs règles, je n'en ai rien à faire. Parce qu'elles ne peux pas lui faire sentir ma présence et de scanner encore et encore chacun de ses signes vitaux pour m'assurer qu'il va s'en remettre. Et ça me fait mal. Pourtant, les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas.

Je fais encore un pas, et les visées des armes s'ajustent.

« RK800 ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! Arrête toi maintenant !... »

Je me décide enfin à lever les yeux sur l'humain qui me fait face. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour reconnaître ce policier a qui j'avais sauvé la vie, cette nuit là, sur le toit de cet immeuble assailli par les hélicoptères et les projecteurs. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, comme si j'essayais de sonder son être de chair. Mais l'esprit des humains est impossible à explorer pour mon programme. Hank dit souvent en riant que si je ne peux pas les sonder, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas des machines, mais parce que ce monde a perdu son âme.

« Connor... Connor s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça... »

La voix est devenue hésitante, teintée de regrets et de bienveillance. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et je sens mes lèvres qui s'entrouvrent un peu, alors que je réfléchis à haute voix :

« Vous ne voulez pas tirer, n'est-ce pas, officier ? »

Le canon s'abaisse légèrement, mais il reste mortellement pointé dans ma direction. Un mélange de détresse et de résignation vient défigurer le visage amical d'une grimace. Il ne dit rien. Je lui souris calmement :

« Vous vous apprêter à me neutraliser simplement parce que je m'inquiète pour la seule personne de votre espèce qui a montré une forme d'empathie à mon égard. Vous savez que je ne suis pas dangereux. Je veux simplement retrouver un ami. On tue pour cela dans votre monde? »

Le policier baisse un instant le regard.

« Connor, je n'ai pas le choix. Rentre chez toi, je t'en prie. »

Ne pas avoir le choix. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et je laisse échapper un petit rictus en entendant cela. Quelles lignes de codes entravent donc l'humanité au point qu'elle est incapable de se libérer de ses protocoles ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils plus déviants ?

« Vous m'abattrez donc parce que vous en avez reçu l'ordre. C'est bien. Je vous comprends. Je connais ça. Un ordre, une action, une mission. Il faut toujours accomplir sa mission... Ne pas réfléchir, juste obéir... C'est drôle, ça me rappelle quelque chose... Dites moi, officier, car je ne sais plus... Entre vous et moi, qui est la machine, maintenant? »

L'arme s'abaisse encore, s'éloignant de mes points vitaux. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me tuer. Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Peu de choses ont encore une valeur, ici bas, mais ça, ça compte encore un peu. Assez pour qu'un humain me regarde, les yeux plein de larmes, alors que son propre code dicté par des années de morale, d'éducation et de préjugés fléchit devant mon sourire.

« Si tu entres, ils vont t'abattre. Si ce n'est pas moi, ça en sera des dizaines d'autres. Il ne faut pas que tu entres, tu comprends ? Je vais me renseigner, je te donnerai des nouvelles mais n'entre pas, je t'en supplie n'en... »

« CONNOR ! Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fiches là ! Dégage ! J'ai assez d'emmerdes comme ça pour ne pas que tu t'en mêles, ok ! »

La voix de Fowler dans mon dos me fait me retourner brusquement. Un espoir renaît un peu dans mon corps de plastique. Il me connait. Il peut probablement me permettre d'entrer et de voir Hank. Je peux essayer de lui parler et de le raisonner. Je m'élance à sa rencontre.

« Capitaine Fowler, je dois entrer, il faut que je vois Hank et... »

Mais ma voix meurt dans ma gorge lorsque j'aperçois les trois silhouettes qui sortent à leur tour de véhicules banalisés. Je m'arrête brusquement et je penche la tête sur le côté. Fowler se retourne vers la cause de mon trouble, avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Mais je ne le regarde pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer ces visages identiques au mien. Dans un réflexe que je sais complètement vain, je tente de scanner mon environnement pour me rassurer, mais mon logiciel ne me renvoie que des messages d'erreurs alors qu'il tente d'identifier les modèles. Mes mises à jour sont obsolètes.

Je ne sais plus de quel côté du miroir je suis. Est ce que ce sont ces machines qui jouent les ombres démoniaques à travers la vitre d'une glace artificielle, ou est-ce moi qui ne suis plus qu'un simple reflet qui cherche à s'enfuir de sa prison de verre? Ils me ressemblent tellement. C'est tellement étrange que je ne peux réprimer un petit rire las. Ils ont la même coupe de cheveux que moi, les mêmes tâches de rousseurs, le même visage... Seuls leurs yeux d'un gris bleuté viennent contraster avec mon apparence. Ils donnent à leur regard des allures aussi froides que le jardin zen d'Amanda. Cela détonne face à mes iris noisettes. Des yeux chocolatés, semblables à ceux des Hommes, tantôt curieux, tantôt chaleureux, et parfois si déterminés. Crées pour facilité mon intégration au sein d'une équipe... Mais la teinte particulière de leur yeux n'existe pas dans le panel infini des regards humains. Ils ne sont pas faits pour s'immiscer parmi les hommes, mais pour être leurs armes. Cela les stigmatise encore plus que le triangle sur leur veste, le brassard de leur bras ou la LED sur le tempe. Ils observent le monde à travers leur pupilles de machines. Comme leur vision doit en être déformée !

Ce sont de nouveaux modèles, des versions améliorées et, malgré ces similitudes gênantes, les infimes différences esthétiques entre nos deux châssis sont étudiées pour rappeler au monde qu'ils me sont en tout point meilleurs. Un regard où ne tremble aucun doute, aucune humanité, aucune déviance, aucune émotion, infaillible et résolu. Une silhouette à peine plus grande, mais qui leur donne l'air de me toiser du haut de leur supériorité. Une carrure également légèrement plus développée, comme pour me dire qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter, ils seront plus forts. Je ne suis qu'un prototype bas de gamme défectueux, une simple unité chargée de constituer une base de données sur la déviance... mais ça, c'est autre chose. Et le canon de leur arme m'impressionne bien moins que ces yeux de métal au milieu de ces traits qu'ils m'ont volé .

« Pourquoi vous les avez emmenés ? »

Je pose la question d'une voix douce, presque éteinte d'incompréhension et de surprise. Je ne peux cesser de les observer. Ils sont si stoïques, alors que je ne cesse d'exister à l'encre de mes émotions, laissant mes sentiments peindre mon visage d'expressions diverses. Fowler soupire d'agacement et se plante devant moi. Je lui barre le passage involontairement. Je ne le regarde même pas. Mais je suis incapable de bouger. Je suis figé dans mon miroir comme un mauvais génie dans sa lampe.

« On m'a signalé un problème avec un déviant devant l'hôpital. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. je les ai pris avec moi.»

Je retourne brièvement mon visage vers le policier à qui j'avais sauvé la vie. Je ne peux masquer ma déception, alors qu'il baisse les yeux. Il a donné mon signalement. Il les a appelé. Pourtant, moi, ce jour là, sur le toit, j'avais noué ma cravate autour de son bras pour faire cesser l'hémorragie. J'ai risqué ma vie... Je croyais que ça comptait encore. Ça aurait du compter. Mais son encodage avait été plus fort que sa gratitude, apparemment. Pauvre machine de chair et de sang.

Ah mais il n'a pas tort, j'oubliais.

Aucun naufragé ne remercie sa bouée de sauvetage de l'avoir sauvé de la noyade.

Et les androïdes, comme les bouées, ne meurent pas.

« J'aurais du me douter que c'était toi qui causait tout ce raffut. Allez dégage de là avant qu'ils ne s'occupent de toi, j'ai pas envie que Hank me les brise si son jouet est cassé. »

Je ne bouge pas. J'encre enfin mes yeux dans le regard sévère du capitaine de police. Fowler ne flanche jamais, il ne sourit jamais, comme si son visage avait été entaillé de rides et d'austérité par des années à côtoyer l'horreur humaine et à mener des hommes fatigués par les scènes de crimes et la violence quotidienne. J'ai toujours respecté le capitaine Fowler. Même quand il m'a remplacé. Même quand il hurlait sur Hank. Il faut dire que souvent, mon vieil ami le méritait. Le capitaine de police avait cependant sans cesse fait preuve d'une droiture exemplaire qui me rappelait un peu la rigueur des androïdes. Mais comme tous les esprits trop rigides et honnêtes, il ne supporte pas l'exception. Et moi, aujourd'hui, je suis un déviant devant un lieu public.

« Je veux juste voir Hank, capitaine. »

Je murmure ces mots plus pour moi même que pour Fowler. Je sais qu'il ne saura pas les entendre. Il y a des règles, dans ce monde, dont il est le garant.

« les hopitaux, c'est pour la famille et les amis, par pour des bibelots en manque d'attention. »

Les mots me blessent, alors, je baisse les yeux. Je me rappelle encore comment Hank m'avait extirpé du charnier de métal dans lequel j'aurais du finir mes jours. J'ai du mal à bouger, mon corps me semble si lourd, comme si la boue sale de la décharge encollait encore mes jambes dans les enfers. Il m'avait porté à travers les membres pourrissants des miens, les sursauts d'agonies mécaniques et la haine ambiante de ce lieu où les âmes numériques s'éteignent dans l'indifférence. Il ne m'avait pas lâché, entêté à me voir vivre, même lorsque la terre vaseuse essayait de l'avaler à son tour. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa volonté de fer. Il m'avait sorti des enfers sans jamais jeter un regard en arrière. Ce souvenir me hante, peignant sur ma tempe une brûlure rougeâtre, le temps d'un soupir. Il m'avait porté dans un décor aux allures de fin du monde et je n'étais même pas capable de franchir une porte en verre pour tenir simplement sa main.

« T'as un foutu brassard sur le bras ? Tu portes le triangle bleu ? T'as accepté de rester parmi les humains ? Parfait ! Maintenant, tu obéis comme un bon petit robot et tu retournes faire le ménage chez Hank ! Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi cette tête de con s'obstine à garder un truc pareil ! »

Il me bouscule sans ménagement et m'ignore alors qu'il pénètre dans l'établissement de soins. Je ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes. Il se présente au contrôle... et la voix de l'officier vient raisonner dans la pièce en même temps que le cliquetis discret des crans de sécurité qui se lèvent sur les armes de mes inquiétants reflets.

« Connor... qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Je vois dans le reflet de la vitre du sas que Fowler se retourne. Mais je cesse de l'observer et je baisse mes yeux sur le sol, conscient que chacun de mes gestes peut me valoir la peine de mort. Pourtant, je ne fais rien de mal. Je bouge lentement. Je n'esquisse aucun geste qui puisse paraître hostile. Je laisse doucement glisser le tissu synthétique le long de mes bras et de mes épaules. Dans un bruissement assourdissant au milieu de ce silence, ma veste tombe au sol. Ses lumières bleutées papillonnent un instant, avant que le manque d'électricité émanant de mon corps ne les condamne à s'éteindre. J'observe ces chaînes bleues clignoter encore un peu, comme luttant contre l'asphyxie. Est-ce que j'aurais l'air de me battre pour vivre, moi aussi, lorsque les balles auront percées ma pompe à thirium et que mon regard s'éteindra ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, en voyant mourir devant mes yeux ces barreaux bleutés. Juste un brassard, deux petits triangles, une bande bleue dans mon dos et ce sigle lumineux, RK800... Juste ça, pour faire de moi une chose dans un monde sans âme. Je sais qu'ainsi, de dos, je suis semblable à eux... Il ne reste que cette petite lumière, sur ma tempe, qui clignote d'une lueur étrangement calme et bleutée, pour témoigner du fait que j'ai une âme mécanique. Je suis serein. Je sais que j'existe. Ce sont eux qui sont éteints, désormais. Je lève mes mains en signe d'apaisement. Mais les machines n'ont que faire des signes pacifistes.

« Et maintenant, capitaine Fowler, ma tenue est-elle assez adéquate à vos yeux pour que je sois autorisé à entrer ? »

J'ai craché ces mots. Mon corps reste obstinément immobile, faisant face aux RK900 qui braquent leurs armes sur moi. J'analyse chacun de leur geste. Je connais la procédure. Ils m'informeront de mon infraction, puis, ils m'abattront. Trois balles dans mon processeur, au niveau de ma tête, ou peut-être viseront-ils mon c?ur bleu-thirium ? Je ne tourne qu'à demi mon visage vers mon ancien supérieur hiérarchique. Je lui lance un regard peut être un peu trop blessé par dessus mon épaule gauche. Je sais qu'ainsi, il ne peut pas voir cette LED incrustée sur ma tempe comme une marque au fer rouge laissée par des pères créateurs reniant une progéniture inhumaine. Je sais que comme ça, je leurs ressemble.. Et j'espère, j'espère au plus profond de moi ne plus rien avoir en commun avec ces visages stoïques aux uniformes blancs qui me fixent attentivement. Je partage leurs traits, mais pitié, Ra9, Dieu, Hank... faites que je ne leur ressemble pas. Faites que je ne sois plus jamais ça.

Je mesure la gravité de mon acte de rébellion au silence qui s'est répandu dans le hall de l'hôpital. Juste une veste, sur le sol, et les humains se sont tus. Les badauds de la rue aussi. Le temps s'est figé, comme suspendu entre nos deux mondes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Juste une veste au sol, comme un doigt d'honneur à ces règles injustes. Au moins, Hank sera fier. Je sais qu'il sera fier. Et c'est ma voix, dans un de ces corps étrangers, qui vient briser le silence et réamorcer l'horloge de leur monde.

« RK800, 313 248 317, tu es reconnu coupable d'acte d'insubordination et de rébellion à l'encontre des humains. Ta désactivation est imminente... »

Je retourne mon visage vers ces reflets. Et je me souviens...

Hank m'a raconté une légende, une fois. Ça lui ai venu comme ça, un jour, alors qu'on promenait Sumo dans un parc. Il y avait tous ces nouveaux modèles d'androïdes qui allaient et venaient froidement, comme l'incessant ballet d'une fourmilière. Ils se ressemblaient tous tellement... Ils y avait encore peu de visuels différents pour les dernières machines sur le marché. C'était un peu déprimant, tous ces visages similaires. C'était même effrayant, parce que j'étais incapable de les analyser. Ils étaient d'un monde qui n'était plus le mien. Je me sentais à part, un peu effrayé. J'avais l'impression d'être un mort marchant au milieu de ces nouveaux non-vivants. Je pense qu'il a du voir que cela m'affectait plus que je ne voulais le reconnaître. Je me rappelle encore qu'il avait eu un air songeur. Puis, il avait posé la main sur mon épaule.

« Tu sais, Cole adorait les histoires qui faisaient peur. L'une d'elles parlait des doppelgangers. Ce sont des démons, issus de folklores divers. C'est une sorte de double maléfique de soi-même, une créature néfaste qui copie ton apparence physique. On dit que si quelqu'un croise son doppelganger, il est condamné à une mort imminente. Un gamin plus grand avait raconté cette histoire à l'école pour faire le malin devant les petits les plus téméraires. J'ai du jeter des draps sur tous les miroirs de la maison pendant plus de deux semaines ! Il avait joué les durs, mais ça l'avait terrifié...»

Il avait marqué un silence. Lorsqu'il mentionnait Cole, il semblait toujours emprunt d'une douce nostalgie et d'une tristesse profonde. L'amusement de l'anecdote dans sa voix était entaché par le chagrin dans son regard. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce paradoxe.

« Je crois que dans ce parc, y'en a pas mal qui vont tomber en panne ! »

Il avait sorti ça naturellement. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, après une telle confidence. Il m'avait ensuite toisé avec un regard en coin, puis, il avait ri. Et j'avais aimé ça, alors, j'avais ri aussi. C'était idiot, je savais que sa théorie était hautement improbable. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela m'avait fait rire. J'avais compris que je n'étais pas différent. J'étais unique. Et je n'ai plus jamais eu peur de ces centaines de doppelgangers...

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de rencontrer mes doppelgangers.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus les voir.

Je suis unique.

Je suis unique.

« STOP NE TIREZ PAS C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Les trois RK900 se figent en entendant la voix de Fowler. Mais ils obéissent. Ils ne tirent pas. C'est un ordre. Les machines obéissent toujours aux ordres. Je suis un funambule sur un fil d'araignée suspendu entre deux mondes. Et Fowler vient de devenir ma barre d'équilibre. L'une d'entre elles proteste pourtant, tiraillée entre l'injonction directe d'un humain et ses fonctions premières qui consistent à veiller à la sécurité de cette ville. Comme je suis dangereux, sans ma veste et désarmé ! La déviance est programmée dans son cerveau comme une menace bien pire que la pollution environnante, la violence humaine ou les conflits incessants entre la Russie et les USA pour l'exploitation du Thirium en Artique. Ils n'ont pas tord. Rien n'est pire que le désir de vivre. Les émotions, ça fout toujours la merde, les androïdes ne sont pas si différents en fin de compte. Vous aviez raison, Hank. J'ai foutu une belle pagaille !

« Monsieur, le RK800 313 248 317 est un modèle reconnu déviant. Il vient de se rebeller ouvertement en jetant sa veste et... »

« Il l'a simplement faite tomber, imbécile. Il l'a juste faite tomber... »

Je rouvre les yeux et je me retourne dans la direction de Fowler. Je sens toujours les trois canons des doppelgangers braqués dans mon dos. Le capitaine de police se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé, aussi rapidement que son imposante silhouette lui permet de se déplacer. Je ne bouge pas.

« Sauf votre respect, capitaine, le RK800 313 248 317 a clairement jeté volontairement son uniforme dérogeant à l'article 325-3b du code pénal d'intégration des déviants. Il connait la loi et les conséquences de son acte. Il est réfractaire. Sa désactivation est vivement recom... »

« Ferme là ! C'est moi qui commande ici, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Connor a juste fait tomber accidentellement son uniforme. Une simple maladresse... »

Le RK900 se tait, et même si je ne le vois pas, je devine sa led qui doit prendre des reflets dorées. Je le comprends un peu. J'aurais été si confus également devant l'incohérence humaine. Il est encore jeune. Il ne s'est pas habitué.

Fowler s'arrête à un mètre environ de moi, avant de reprendre d'une voix calme et posée :

« N'est ce pas Connor ? Tu as juste fait tomber ta veste... »

Je souris amèrement. Et je me rends compte que je suis fatigué. Fatigué de ces lois, de ce monde, de jouer les machines à l'extérieur, et les humains auprès de Hank. Je suis épuisé par les flammes qui dévorent le corps souriant d'un Jerry, par ces frères jumeaux fratricides, par l'amusement de Kamski qui triture mes entrailles électriques. Je ne veux pas ramasser cette veste. Je ne veux plus m'abaisser à m'agenouiller devant l'humanité. J'ouvre la bouche, m'apprêtant à protester au prix d'une volée de balles, mais aucun son ne s'échappe de mes lèvres de silicone. Fowler vient de s'accroupir devant moi. Il s'abaisse à ma place, avec des gestes calmes et lents. Il connaît pourtant l'importance d'un tel geste, alors que des curieux photographie la scène, près à poster sur des dizaines de réseaux sociaux les images de ma désobéissance. Il ne fait cependant aucunement intention à eux. Pas plus qu'il ne semble se formaliser du fait qu'un humain venait de s'abaisser devant une machine. Il saisit mon vêtement par le col et se relève, doucement. Il époussette le dos du tissu synthétique. Puis, il me sourit, presque avec tendresse, avant de dire d'une voix tremblante d'émotions :

« Ce ne doit pas être évident, d'être aussi maladroit, dans ce monde. Parfois, on fait tomber une veste, et on risque une volée de balles. »

Je regarde le morceau de tissu qu'il me tend, et je me rends compte que cet objet me répugne. J'ai l'impression que si j'accepte de le porter à nouveau, c'est comme si je posais la vase collante de la décharge sur mes épaules. Elle me semble lourde de cadavres de plastiques et de rêves inaccessibles. Je ne veux plus enfiler ce vêtement. Ce n'est plus un simple vêtement. Ce sont des chaînes qui entament chaque jour un peu plus mon esprit de chiffres, de lettres et de symboles, les effaçant un à un pour ne laisser qu'un code vide. Je suis Connor. Je suis déviant. Je suis vivant.

« Hank a pris une balle lors d'une intervention. Il a été touché à la jambe gauche. Ils doivent l'opérer pour extraire la balle mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Ça va bien se passer, Connor. »

J'écoute ses paroles tout en fixant la veste. J'avais appris qu'un policier avait été blessé à la télévision. Hank ne répondait pas à mes appels alors, j'avais contacter tous les hôpitaux de la ville, en espérant qu'aucun ne connaîtrait son nom. Mais l'un d'eux avait répondu positivement à ma requête. Le personnel n'acceptait pas de me donner de nouvelles précises de son état. Je n'étais pas de la famille. Je n'étais même pas humain. Je devais juste attendre de savoir à qui je serai « rétrocédé » en cas de décès de mon partenaire. Personne ne se souciait de savoir à quel point la balle qui s'était logé dans le corps de mon coéquipier m'avait également meurtri.

Derrière moi, j'entends un des RK900 s'avancer légèrement. Les machines s'impatientent. Elles ont faim de déviances et de résultats. Je relève les yeux sur Fowler. Je n'arrive pas à masquer ma réticence. Je sais que mon regard a quelque chose de suppliant. Je ne veux pas redevenir un objet. Je ne veux pas remettre cet uniforme.

« Depuis quelques temps, Hank sent plus souvent le café que l'alcool, le matin. C'est toujours le flic le plus borné de Detroit, mais il est un peu moins con chaque jour. Y'a encore du chemin à faire, mais ça progresse... et puis tu sais, il ne supporte pas tes frères jumeaux aussi. Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à le faire bosser avec eux ! Il ne jure que par son vieux RK800 ! Une vraie tête de mule !»

Ses critiques sont nuancés par des intonations affectueuses. Sous ses airs renfrognés , le capitaine de police cache un regard bienveillant. Il marque une pause, puis, il me sourit en secouant la tête, comme s'il se surprenait lui-même à croire à l'absurdité de ses mots.

« … Et je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi. »

Lorsqu'il reprend son sérieux, son visage si austère me parait moins sévère. Le respect semble avoir flouté ces traits si sérieux.

« Il va avoir besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas ça, la véritable mission des androides, en fin de compte ? Oublier ce que vous êtes... »

« … pour devenir ce qu'on attend de nous. »

J'ai complété cette phrase instinctivement. Elle est gravée là, sous jacente, dormant au fond de nos programmes comme un sens à notre existence si inconcevable. Je tends ma main vers le col gris. Ma peau artificielle effleure le tissu. Et les stigmates se rallument un à un, tressautant légèrement de joie, brûlants de leur lumière bleutée ma révolte grotesque. J'aurai voulu pouvoir mourir pour Hank, pour lui prouver que moi aussi, je pouvais aller jusqu'au bout de moi même pour le sourire vieillissant d'un tas de chair désabusé. Mais il me fallait vivre.

Ma main de métal saisit la veste. Le silence s'est de nouveau appesanti autour de moi. L'étoffe bruisse alors qu'elle reprend sa place sur mon corps comme une seconde peau, parfaitement ajustée, sans un pli de trop. J'ai presque la sensation que les logos de Cyberlife entament ma chair pour s'incruster dans l'intimité de la blancheur de mon corps réel. Son poids se fait de nouveau ressentir sur mes épaules. Et la fanges des enfers revient rendre mon pas rigide et ma démarche pesante. Je sais enfin de quel côté du miroir je suis. C'est moi, le double maléfique. Je suis un doppelganger dans un monde d'hommes et de machines. L'un des derniers démons a oser encore hanter un univers de sciences et de rationalisme. Fowler tend son bras et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je sens ses doigts se contracter sous l'émotion.

« Je ne peux pas te faire entrer, Connor. C'est au delà de ma juridiction. Les androides, c'est leur travail... »

Il désigne d'un mouvement de tête les trois RK figés dans l'attente, évaluant la situation et près à agir au moindre signe hostile de ma part.

« Mais je te promets que Hank n'émettra pas un seul souffle sans que tu ne sois informé. J'y veillerai personnellement. »

Je hoche la tête, abattu, essayant d'afficher un sourire sur mes lèvres. Ce dernier meurt cependant rapidement. Je me sens humilié et vaincu. Je sais que je vais rentrer et attendre, sagement. Je sais que je suis une bonne petite machine bien obéissante. Je m'apprête à me retourner, mais la main de Fowler sur mon épaule me retient fermement.

« Il faut du courage pour se rebeller. C'est vrai, tu aurais pu avoir ton visage dans les journaux, demain. Le déviant abattu par fidélité envers son humain... ça aurait fait réfléchir les gens, et ça aurait animé les débats sur les réseaux sociaux une bonne petite semaine. Mais les martyrs ne font jamais que des tombes bien vite oubliées dans ce monde. Il faut donc encore plus de courage pour oser baisser la tête et vivre jusqu'à le leur cracher à la figure. »

Je souris légèrement. Il me tapote l'épaule comme on le ferait à un gentil stagiaire qui aurait raté son diplôme malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Je ne comprends pas. Son attitude a tellement changé... J'ai échoué, je me suis lamentablement abaissé en remettant mon uniforme, et pourtant, Fowler n'a jamais semblé autant me respecter. Il ôte sa main de mon corps. Je lui lance un bref regard. Il semble si fatigué, lui aussi. Il ricane d'une rire faux et désabusé.

« Tu sais, ça aurait été bien plus facile, si tu n'avais été qu'une machine. Je suis désolé, petit, qu'on t'aie fait si... vivant. »

Puis, il me tourne le dos et se dirige vers l'hôpital. Sans un mot, je me retourne à mon tour et je passe au milieu de mes semblables, la tête basse, le regard appesanti par cette veste sur mes épaules et ces yeux si froids qui ne me lâchent pas et qui écrasent ma silhouette de leur iris menaçantes. Les Leds virent au jaune sur mon passage. Les RK ne sont pas ravis de me laisser filer comme ça.

Je les comprends un peu.

Après tout, je suis leur doppelganger.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, en espérant que cela vous a plu ! À bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


	12. Convalescence

Allez, comme promis, petit chapitre hebdomadaire d'instants d'éternité ! Bonne lecture à vous !

Petite réponse aussi à ma reviews invité : je suis désolée, je ne peux te répondre que par le biais de la fic, mais je tenais à te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également !

* * *

 **Convalescence**

 **Séquence mémorielle – archives – 4 juin 2042**

« ça va mon grand ? »

La voix de Hank est teintée de nuances d'inquiétude. Je lui souris sans grande conviction, discrètement, tâchant de masquer mon trouble et de tempérer ma déviance.

« Bien sur, Hank. »

Je lui ai répondu posément, mais je vois bien à son sourire pincé qu'il n'est pas dupe. Je coupe cependant court à l'échange en reportant mes iris chocolatées droit devant moi. Même si j'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention, je peux sentir ces regards qui se tournent dans ma direction. Mon uniforme affiche aux yeux du monde ma condition de déviant que j'essaie de masquer derrière un sourire impassible. Alors que nous marchons dans le parc, deux jeunes filles ricanent en me voyant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête. Ma révolte ridicule a été retransmise sur les chaînes d'informations locales. Ma résignation aussi. Je suis la risée de Detroit, et je me demande encore pourquoi Hank s'obstine à vouloir que je l'accompagne lors de ses promenades dans le parc. J'ai tellement peur que ma honte soit contagieuse et qu'elle ne finisse par déteindre sur lui. Je ne veux plus fréquenter ce monde auquel je n'appartiens plus vraiment. Les regards humains se font moqueurs sur mon passage, se remémorant ma soumission dans le hall de l'établissement de santé, et les diodes que je croise ne savent pas rougir ni même communiquer avec moi. Je me sens comme un fantôme errant dans un monde de poussière.

Le kinésithérapeute lui a conseillé de faire de petites ballades quotidiennes pour aider à sa convalescence. Et cette tête de mule insiste de longues minutes durant pour que je vienne avec lui. Se rend t-il seulement compte de la torture et de l'humiliation qu'il m'inflige ?Un leader vaincu, s'exposant à la vue de tous comme un trophée sans âme. Mais Hank refuse d'abandonner. J'ai beau essayer d'en discuter avec lui, il ne veut rien savoir. Il n'accepte pas d'aller promener Sumo sans moi, et je ne peux que le suivre. Je lui dois bien cela, après tout.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon partenaire, pour essayer d'éviter un temps de croiser les yeux vides de ces faux frères et les iris amusées de mes « maîtres ». Il ne ne regarde pas. Sa démarche branlante s'accompagne presque à chaque pas d'une petite grimace. Ses traits se crispent lorsque sa jambe blessée touche le sol, mais malgré tout, il persévère. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps à la maison ont été un enfer. Hank n'est pas le genre d'homme fait pour l'inaction forcée. S'il sait apprécier des moments d'oisiveté, il en va tout autrement lorsqu'il s'agit de ne rien faire par nécessité. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où il a hésité, l'air maussade, entre me démonter pièces par pièces ou me revendre sur le marché noir. Malheureusement pour lui, si ses menaces avaient eu un effet sur moi fut un temps, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. J'accueille au contraire en général sa mauvaise humeur avec un amusement qui dessine sur ses traits un air encore plus renfrogné.

« Vous souffrez Hank, nous ferions mieux de rentrer. »

Je lâche ces mots sur un ton désinvolte, même si, en réalité, je meurs d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver l'intimité de notre maison. A l'extérieur, je me dois de toujours porter ce masque placide de machine docile, d'autant plus que je me sais probablement hautement surveillé : je n'aurai pas le droit à un second pas de travers dans cette danse macabre qu'est la vie de déviant.

Je serre légèrement les poings lorsqu'un vélo fait un écart sur la piste pour passer dans une flaque de boue juste à côté de moi, souillant mon costume. Cependant, je ne réagis pas alors que le cycliste s'en va, un sourire aux lèvres, sous les injures de mon partenaire. Ce genre d'incidents est fréquent depuis quelques temps lors de nos sorties. J'ai appris à les ignorer, mais Hank n'abandonne jamais.

Si les promenades dans le parc torturent sa blessure, elles sont également éreintantes pour ma fierté détruite. Je n'aspirais plus désormais qu'à finir de me désactiver lentement dans cette bicoque pourrie, avec pour seules activités des tentatives vaines pour récurer les traces de moisissures sur les murs ou la rendre un peu plus habitable. Mais mon partenaire est têtu. Alors qu'il peste encore contre je cite, « l'enfoiré de cycliste au casque trop enfoncé pour laisser respirer son minuscule cerveau », je porte mes doigts à ma bouche pour siffler afin de rappeler Sumo qui trottine autour de nous. La main légèrement parcheminée mais ferme de l'ancien lieutenant suspend mon geste :

« Non, on continue. Le médecin a dit 20 minutes de marche quotidienne... »

« Et cela fait déjà 27 minutes et 37 secondes, sans compter le temps qu'on va mettre pour rentrer au parking ! »

Je proteste malgré moi, laissant ma frustration apparaître un peu trop sur mon visage. Je m'impatiente. Il est difficile d'essayer d'oublier qu'on est vivant, même quand le monde entier a décidé qu'il doit en être ainsi. Hank me sourit calmement, mais le bleu de ses yeux reste inébranlable.

« Encore cinq minutes Connor. Je ne compte pas déjà devenir un vieux grabataire, alors, on va remettre cette foutue jambe en marche. »

Ma Led jaunit de contrariété, le temps de retenir un soupir de frustration. Je me contente de hocher légèrement la tête alors que ma diode reprend ses couleurs d'azur soumis. Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, je déambule à nouveau dans les allées du parc. Je n'ai pas besoin de fournir le moindre effort pour marcher au rythme lent de Hank. Mon corps entier semble se traîner de lui-même, avançant difficilement, comme si les regards hostiles étaient un marais enlisant mes pas dans leur eaux croupies d'animosité.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer la démarche hésitante de l'ancien lieutenant. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, je sais qu'il gardera toujours des séquelles de cette balle. Les corps humains n'oublient pas aussi facilement les cicatrices que ceux des androides. Ils ne sont pas faits pour être battus et réparés, eux. Et l'âge de mon partenaire ne facilitera en rien sa guérison. J'essaie de dissimuler un rictus amer : nous voilà bien ridicules, tout les deux, l'un boitant quand le corps de l'autre se dégrade faute de pièces de rechanges et de mises à jour. Je suis fasciné et effrayé par ce temps qui ronge les composants des êtres organiques petit à petit, monstre avide qui grignote leur énergie à petit coups de dents si discrets qu'on ne s'aperçoit de son passage que trop tard. Le chien semble se fatiguer, abandonnant ses courses fougueuses et indisciplinées du début à un trottinement plus tranquille et à un rappel impeccable... La jambe de Hank ne se remet pas, et ses yeux autrefois infaillibles ont besoin de lunettes pour lire, à présent. Finalement, les déviants et les hommes ne sont pas si différents. Mes dysfonctionnements sont peut-être juste plus visibles, plus soudains, là où la mortalité humaine se fait plus insidieuse, se cachant jusqu'au moment opportun.

Le pas claudicant de mon partenaire ne cesse de me rappeler le tic tac moqueur d'une horloge. Je baisse un instant la tête. Au moins, d'après mes prédictions, je partirais avant. Je ne veux pas être celui qui reste. Ce monde m'enlise trop, suçant ma joie de vivre jusqu'à la moelle, insaisissable au point de réduire mes rêves de liberté à une carcasse blanchie à force d'avoir été rongée. Je tente de chasser ces idées noires comme je fermerais un processus défectueux de mon système, mais en vain. Les yeux des hommes sont d'infinis pop up qui viennent spammer mes tentatives d'insouciance.

Alors que nous marchons, quelque chose perturbe mes pensées maussades. Dans l'angle de mon champ de vision, je décèle une petite silhouette immobile telle une statue de chair et de sang au milieu des cons?urs de pierre qui décorent le square. Je fais encore quelques pas, mais mon attention ne peut se détacher de cette ombre au coin de ma cornée artificielle, spectre d'inertie presque irréel au milieu de la fourmilière humaine des passants, des joggers et des enfants. Je m'arrête et je me tourne vers elle. Je la détaille à mon tour. Elle porte une robe mi-longue et éthérée qui virevolte dans la légère brise. Le rouge chatoyant de sa tenue danse avec ses longs cheveux bruns, tirés en arrière par un bandeau multicolore. Ses vêtements aux couleurs gaies contrastent avec la gravité de son visage : elle semble morte aux yeux du monde tandis que, paradoxalement, les objets qui l'habillent s'animent de vie sous les baisers du vent.

Hank s'arrête à son tour et m'observe. Je sens son regard fatigué aller et venir entre la petite curieuse et moi. Au prix de quelques souffrances de plus, il se rapproche en boitant. Mais je ne fais pas un mouvement pour le rejoindre : je reste captivé par cette étrange apparition. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager. Il y a quelque chose chez cette grande enfant qui fait écho à des ombres lointaines.

Le regard de la jeune adolescente se fait insistant. Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux, ses paupières ne clignent même pas, comme si elle était obnubilée par ma silhouette bien trop connue. Pourtant, je ne décèle aucune émotion dans ses prunelles sombres : elle se contente de me détailler sans ciller. C'est étrange, mais ce regard apaise mon stress. Pour une fois, un étranger me fixe sans moquerie, curiosité malsaine ou animosité. Elle pose juste ses prunelles noisettes sur moi. Et cela m'intrigue. Elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui. J'essaye de lancer mon logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, mais il ne me renvoie que des messages d'erreurs. Accès au serveur impossible, Id de l'androïde non reconnu, tentative d'analyse annulée. Un sourire amer vient défigurer la froideur de mon visage. Depuis plusieurs mois, je n'ai même plus accès à cette simple fonctionnalité. Le temps ronge mon corps pendant que Cyberlife, onde par onde, me déconnecte du monde des vivants.

Hank a trop pris l'habitude de prendre ma défense face dans cette ville ou j'ai cessé de me battre. Ses mots claquent bientôt, teintés d'amertume face à l'impolitesse de la petite.

« Hé ! Si t'as les hormones en ébullition, gamine, vas donc faire les yeux doux aux crétins de ton âge ! Celui là n'aime que les rouquines, de toutes façons ! »

« Lieutenant ! »

Hank se retourne vers moi, presque amusé de me voir surréagir au souvenir de cette rencontre au détour d'un concert. Pourtant, même si elle m'a agacé, l'évocation du souvenir de mon premier baiser n'est pas ce qui a suscité ma vive réaction. Ces traits, je les connais...

« Oh bah si t'es amoureux toi aussi... y'a des lois Connor et là franchement mon gars, tu disjonctes complètement ! Mais après tout t'as quoi, même pas quatre ans ? Merde, vu comme ça, c'est elle qui te prend au berc... »

Plus il parle, plus je me sens gêné et contrarié par ses moqueries. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant : évidemment, mon trouble l'amuse. Il ne comprend pas l'importance de cette rencontre pour moi.

« Je la connais ! »

Mon regard scrutateur s'efface de mon visage, pour être peu à peu remplacer par une expression mêlant surprise et tristesse. Hank cesse immédiatement ses taquineries, troublé par ma réaction. J'ai enfin réussi à identifier l'étrange jeune fille. Là où tous mes programmes et applications échouaient un par un à la reconnaître, mes yeux avaient réussi à lui redonner un nom. Lentement, je m'approche d'elle.

« Bonjour, Emma. »

Elle ne me répond pas, et je cesse ma progression. Je peux sentir dans mon dos le regard de Hank qui observe la scène. L'adolescente reste immobile. Elle ne s'enfuit pas devant moi, mais elle n'esquisse pas non plus le moindre geste amical. On aurait dit une apparition et, si je n'avais pas été une machine à l'esprit infaillible, j'aurais juré qu'elle n'était qu'un mirage, prêt à disparaître au moindre clignement de paupières.

Et puis, étrangement, elle penche la tête sur le côté, imitant ce tic ridicule que Cyberlife m'a attribué pour me rendre plus humain, sans pour autant être vivant. Elle fait un pas vers moi. Elle avance, lentement, et moi, je ne bouge pas. J'ai l'impression de croiser la route d'un oiseau rare. Le moindre mouvement pourrait l'apeurer. Et le moindre de ses gestes effraye la créature méfiante que je suis devenu.

Elle n'est plus qu'à trois mètres de moi. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais aucun son ne s'en échappe. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Mais je sais que je dois lui parler. J'ai tellement besoin de lui parler...

« Emma je... je suis désolée... »

C'est idiot. Comme si mes excuses importaient encore dans son monde. Je me sens si inutile. Elle s'apprête à s'avancer encore, son bras se lève légèrement, mais une voix stridente vient gifler ce silence. Je la reconnais sans mal.

« Emma ! N'approche pas de cette chose ! Tu m'entends ! Ne bouge pas ! »

Mme Philips se précipite vers sa fille. Elle l'attrape dans ses bras, attirant sa tête contre elle, comme si elle craignait pour la vie de son enfant. Son regard hostile me fait baisser les yeux. Elle me crache sa haine à la figure. Je ne suis toujours pas un véritable être humain. Je suis une machine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ! Dégage de là ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! »

La peur plus que la haine s'exprime à travers ses lèvres. Hank s'avance, s'apprêtant à protester, mais je tends mon bras pour le retenir.

« Hank s'il vous plait, non. Allons-y, ce n'est pas grave. Laissez tomber, je la comprends... »

Je ne peux cacher la douleur dans le ton de ma voix. Je n'arrive pas bien à masquer mes émotions. Les humains grandissent en apprenant à le faire. Les déviants n'ont pas cette chance. Je suis mauvais comédien, mais au moins, mes suppliques touchent mon partenaire. Il s'apprête à partir, non sans me lancer un regard réprobateur. Il respecte cependant ma décision. Je me sens soulagé d'avoir évité une scène en plein Detroit. Je me suis déjà assez fait remarqué comme ça... Mais on ne saurait contenir le flots d'années de colère muette juste en tendant le bras. La mère protectrice laisse la place à la femme veuve qui pleure encore son mari. Elle place sa fille derrière elle, avant de lancer avec un mépris profond envers mon partenaire :

« Comment pouvez vous protéger une chose comme lui ? Sa place est dans un broyeur à ordures, avec les autres ! T'as rien à faire ici ! On aurait jamais dû t'autoriser à continuer à vivre !»

Hank s'arrête et se retourne lentement. Il ne s'agite pas, mais le bleu tendre de ses yeux s'est changé en un acier tranchant, alors que sa voix se durcit de colère contenue :

« Sa place ? Sa place serait d'être en train de roucouler avec une jeune fille, androïde ou humaine, d'essayer de reconstruire ce monde de merde avec son peuple, ou de mener des enquêtes pour sauver la vie d'êtres aussi stupides que vous et moi. Mais cette place là, on ne la lui donnera plus jamais.. Un broyeur à ordures ? Oh, je suis certain qu'au fond, il préférerait ça au rôle qu'on lui a laissé : celui d'une ombre qui doit docilement baisser les yeux en laissant toutes ces guirlandes ridicules qu'on a placé sur son uniforme de mauvais goût agir comme une laisse. Je suis certain qu'il préférait mille fois s'éteindre rapidement dans votre fichu broyeur que de vivre cette vie de merde. Mais il ne le peut pas, parce que c'est un imbécile, un idiot incapable de laisser tomber un alcoolique boiteux et vieillissant. Alors, il laisse les hommes lui voler tout ce qui lui reste : sa putain de fierté. T'as le droit d'être ici, Connor, t'en a le droit comme n'importe qui. Et je te promets gamin que jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta petite tête, je ne lâcherais rien. Tu viendras avec moi tous les jours dans ce putain de parc tant que tu n'auras pas réappris à relever la tête devant des gens comme elle. »

Je reporte mes yeux sur mon partenaire. Je ne trouve rien à redire, tant je me sens perplexe. Depuis plusieurs mois, Hank me traine dans ce parc au prix d'âpres négociations pour l'accompagner. J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne voulait pas être seul lors de ces sorties car il souffrait. J'ai toujours cru que je l'accompagnais afin de le soutenir moralement. Mais j'avais tout faux. En réalité, depuis le début, c'était lui qui m'accompagnait chaque jour ici pour rééduquer ma fierté blessée. C'était lui qui soutenait chacun de mes pas face à ces regards moqueurs et condescendants. Nous n'étions pas là pour l'aider à guérir, mais pour me soigner, moi, même si cela lui coûtait des grimaces de douleurs à chaque pas.

« EMMA ! »

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner vers l'origine du cri que je reçois de plein fouet une tornade de tissu rouge. Des bras fins enserrent ma taille et me serrent. Je reprends rapidement mon équilibre et, instinctivement, je place mes mains autour de la tête de la jeune fille dans un geste protecteur. J'ai été conçu pour ça. Protéger et servir. Ainsi, pompe à thirium contre c?ur, je peux sentir les battements frénétiques qui résonnent dans son corps. Elle a peur. Elle est terrorisée. Mais elle n'en resserre que plus son étreinte, comme si le fait de m'attirer contre elle pouvait chasser les craintes qui la hantaient.

Sa mère reste figée alors que la jeune adolescente se recule. Elle saisit mes mains et elle les regarde, intriguée. Je la laisse faire. Elle m'attire doucement contre elle alors qu'elle se hisse péniblement sur la pointe des pieds. Je me penche docilement. Sa respiration effleure mon oreille, et une voix timide et brisée vint me souffler trois mots qu'elle n'offre à personne d'autre. Ils dansent dans mon oreille. Ils ravivent mes circuits anesthésiés par des mois d'humiliation maladive. Et, malgré moi, mon regard s'attendrit de déviance et mes lèvres laissent échapper un sourire. Elle se recule et elle lâche mes mains quand celles de sa mère se posent tendrement sur ses épaules, la séparant de mon étreinte en douceur, cette fois-ci. Mme Philips se penche légèrement vers sa fille.

« Emma, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

La jeune fille se tait et se dégage de l'étreinte de sa mère, s'éloignant lentement vers l'allée principale. Hank se rapproche, prêt à s'interposer entre Mme Philips et moi, mais il s'interrompt. Les yeux de la mère vont de sa fille à moi, mais il n'y a plus la moindre trace de colère sur son visage. La surprise semble avoir pour un temps dévorée sa haine, détendant ses traits austères. Ainsi, elle apparaît comme une belle femme, distinguée et douce. Elle murmure distraitement en regardant la frêle silhouette de son enfant:

« Elle a toujours eu peur des robots, depuis ce jour. Au début, je ne pouvais même pas la quitter la maison. Elle était trop terrifiée lorsqu'elle croisait un androïde. Pourtant, c'était une petite fille pleine de vie, avant ! Elle aimait tant se rendre au square, faire du vélo, et courir jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle dans les allées du parc avec les autres enfants. Cela a pris plus d'une année pour qu'elle accepte de simplement de s'asseoir sous le porche de l'immeuble. Et cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'elle veut bien sortir, certains jours. Elle ne s'approche pas des machines pour autant. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle les détestait, à cause de Daniel. »

Je me recule instinctivement lorsqu'elle avance d'un pas. Hank reste en retrait. Étrangement, il sourit.

« Je n'ai plus entendu le son de sa voix depuis le 15 août 2038... »

Elle sourit, lointaine, et laisse échapper dans un petit rire tendre :

« Jamais je n'aurai pu penser que cela me manquerait autant ! C'était une vraie pipelette, on arrivait jamais à la faire taire, avec son père. »

Elle relève ses yeux clairs sur moi. Son visage redevient plus grave.

« Que t'as t-elle dit ? »

Je plante mon regard noisette dans le sien. Ma diode vire à un jaune récalcitrant, alors que le son de la voix encore enfantine persiste à faire timidement vibrer mes circuits. Il lui avait fallu juste trois mots pour m'éveiller à nouveau. Et ces mots, je ne voulais pas les livrer, parce qu'ils ranimaient mon sang bleu d'insolence et de vie. J'avance à mon tour, poussé par le timbre d'une enfant muette. Je place mes mains dans mon dos. Puis je me contente de répondre avec un calme insolent à cette femme qui voulait me jeter au compacteur quelques minutes plus tôt:

« Vous devriez le lui demander à elle, Mme Philips. Moi j''ai un broyeur à ordures qui m'attends.»

Le visage de Hank peine à dissimuler sa fierté. Moi, je m'attends à un nouveau flot d'injures ou à une gifle retentissante. Les deux ne me font cependant plus peur, désormais : Emma avait murmuré une formule magique à mes circuits, et ma déviance boiteuse s'était accommodée de ce sortilège comme d'une béquille pour réapprendre à marcher. Les insultes ne peuvent plus pénétrer ma fierté, et mon corps d'acier et de plastique ne ressent pas la douleur. Je suis de nouveau debout, et peu importe combien de fois on tentera de me jeter au sol, je n'ai plus peur: je suis redevenu inébranlable.

La gifle ne vient pas. Les menaces et les jurons non plus. Mme Philips me regarde, stupéfaite par mon impertinence, puis elle hoche la tête avec un sourire pincé, vaincue.

« Je vois. Tu as raison, ne dis rien. Garde ça pour toi. Ça à l'air précieux. »

Je ne réponds pas. Elle baisse les yeux, amère, avant de rajouter :

« Après tout, c'est à toi qu'elle a choisi de les donner. C'est donc le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses lui faire que d'en devenir le gardien. »

Elle me toise à nouveau, et je sens le doute venir imprégner son regard emplit de méfiance et de dégoût. Elle se retourne sans un mot pour rejoindre Emma. J'ai envie de la rattraper. Je veux qu'elle voit la vie qui s'écoule dans mes veines comme sa fille a su le faire. C'est quand même stupéfiant que chez les humains, les enfants soient capables de comprendre des choses que les adultes ne savent même pas effleurer ! Je commence à m'élancer, mais la main de mon partenaire rattrape mon bras.

« Hé ! Doucement Connor ! Ça prend du temps, ces choses là ! J'en sais quelque chose, crois moi.»

Je me dégage dans un soupir de frustration. Du temps, je n'en ai plus tant que ça justement, et j'en ai marre, marre de tout ça, marre de ces regards en coin, de ces accusations, comme si j'étais coupable d'exister. Merde à la fin ! Ce monde est vivant, alors laissez moi vivre ! Mon ami me saisit par les épaules et me retourne vers lui. Il plante son regard bleu dans mes prunelles en colère, et leur douceur apaise la rougeur sur ma tempe.

Je hoche la tête docilement.

« Tu sais, si demain, tu ne veux pas venir... »

« Je viendrais. »

Il se tait, il hoche la tête en souriant et se remet à marcher. Machinalement, je lui emboîte le pas. Je me retourne une fraction de seconde, le temps de croiser le regard bien trop adulte qu'Emma me lance par dessus son épaule, avant de disparaître au détour d'un virage.

« elle t'a dit quoi, au fait, la petite ? »

Je me tourne vers lui et je me contente de lui sourire d'un air énigmatique et amusé. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher dans un juron affectueux :

« Ok, va te faire voir tête de con ! Toute façon, j'suis sur qu'elle t'a filé un rencard ! »

Je ris discrètement. Je me moque des visages curieux et réprobateur qui se tournent vers moi. Mais au final, j'en ai rien à faire, de leur pensées, de leurs regards, de leurs jugements. Mon âme ne boite plus. J'ai réappris à marcher la tête haute. Parce que maintenant, je sais que quelque part, dans cette ville, la fillette que j'ai sauvé est devenue Emma.

* * *

Fin ce ce chapitre un peu moins sombre que d'habitude. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce texte, mais au moins il me permet de mettre en place les quelques éléments positifs que je voulais faire ressortir dans la vie de déviant dans detroit.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre ! ( on approche de la fin de la fic!)


	13. Silence

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre qui marquera le dernier gros tournant de cette fiction je pense. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Les chapitres qui suivront, jusqu'aux chapitres de fin, seront plus courts je pense. Bonne lecture, et merci infiniment pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, sans lesquelles j'aurais probablement abandonné XD ! La communauté ffnet Detroit est juste géniale ! **  
**

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo detroit become human.

* * *

 **Silence**

 **Séquence mémorielle – archives – 21 mars 2043**

Je ne veux pas y aller. Je regarde la route défiler sous les roues de la voiture avec appréhension. Mon champ de vision ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher le nombre de kilomètres restants avant notre arrivée. Je ne prononce pas un mot. Je me renferme comme lors de mes débuts avec Hank. Je n'aime pas cette idée, mais il a raison, je n'ai pas le choix. Je porte instinctivement ma main au niveau de ma pompe à thirium. Ses battements irréguliers viennent détraquer un peu plus la stabilité de mon logiciel. Ma led rougit d'appréhension, et je remarque enfin le regard inquiet de mon ancien partenaire. Il cligne des yeux et reporte son attention sur la conduite. Il ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas la peine. Nous savons tous les deux.

Jéricho est mon dernier espoir.

Je ferme un instant mes paupières afin de ne plus avoir à traiter les informations que mes yeux me renvoient. Je cherche à économiser de l'énergie, à ne pas trop fatiguer mon c?ur artificiel déjà bien trop sollicité par des années de survie imprévues. Chaque nouveau battement est source de joie car c'est un mouvement de plus pour animer mon être synthétique, mais il me terrifie aussi. J'ai toujours peur que ce soit le dernier. Je ne veux plus ressentir cette faiblesse et ce vide horrible que j'ai connu lorsqu'on m'a arraché ma pompe à thirium, à la tour de diffusion. Je veux qu'il tambourine encore un peu aux portes de mon existence. Je n'en ai pas fini avec la vie. Je crois en effet que malgré tout, j'en suis tombé un peu amoureux.

Hank a une capacité étonnante à sentir mes angoisses. Je sens la voiture qui accélère, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec amertume. Je lui suis reconnaissant d'essayer d'abréger le trajet, mais je ne veux toujours pas y aller. Je ne veux pas revoir Jéricho après tant d'années. Pourquoi d'ailleurs aideraient-ils ce que je suis devenu ? Ils ne m'ont jamais accepté du temps ou j'étais loup parmi eux, ils me toléreront encore moi maintenant que je suis chien parmi les humains.

« On devrait passer facilement la frontière côté humain. Nos papiers sont en règle et personne n'interdit à un androïde de rejoindre Jéricho. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est après le deadland, côté androïde. Je... je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'accompagner jusque là. »

J'opine calmement du chef sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Je songe à cette zone entre les deux frontières que les habitants de Detroit ont baptisé le deadland. J'aime bien ce lieu. Une simple bande de territoire perdue entre deux frontières, ou personne n'a le droit d'être mais ou, paradoxalement, il n'est interdit à personne d'aller. Cette zone neutre était née dès le début de la trêve, convenue tacitement entre les deux armées qui s'observaient encore en chien de faïence. Parfois, il me semble que c'est là que je devrais rester, entre ces deux mondes auxquels j'appartiens irrémédiablement, telles les données perdues d'un serveur depuis trop longtemps déconnecté d'internet.

Les lumières clignotantes de la frontière entre le monde biologique et le monde synthétique apparaissent enfin. Elles déchirent la nuit tombante de leur scintillement régulier, faisant écho aux battements affolés de mon c?ur mourant. Ironiquement, ces lueurs sur les barrières sont rouges comme la led d'un déviant furieusement atteint de la maladie de vivre. Je baisse la tête alors que la vieille voiture de mon partenaire ralentit. Il ouvre sa fenêtre et tend nos papiers sans un mot à l'humain qui lui fait face. Je détourne mon regard de leur échange pour le reporter devant moi. Le deadland n'a pas la moindre lumière, lui. Il ne tolère ni les luisances humaines, ni les diodes androides. Le traverser, au fond, c'est un peu comme naviguer sur le Styx à ceci près que cette ligne de territoire mort ne sépare pas le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Elle s'immisce juste entre deux enfers : l'un peuplé de créatures ayant perdu leurs âmes et l'autre hanté par des êtres qui rêvent d'en avoir une.

La voiture redémarre lentement, s'engageant avec prudence sur les eaux calmes de cette terre désolée. Quelques dizaines de seconde plus tard, la silhouette menaçante de l'ancien port industriel émerge alors que la flèche d'une église abandonnée vient poignarder le ciel de sa croix abîmée. J'ai vécu là, il y a quelques éternités de ça. Je sais que dans les eaux noires et polluées du détroit, le Jéricho repose en paix avec les espoirs de liberté des androïdes. J'ai rasé les murs de cette église oubliée des dieux, où les mains désespérées des machines les plus faibles gravaient le nom de Ra9 comme une sorte de psaume maladif.

« C'est étrange, je pensais que les tiens garderaient mieux leur frontière... »

J'abandonne ma contemplation du paysage pour reporter mon attention sur l'entrée du territoire androide. Aucune lumière ne clignote à l'horizon, et les barricades de fortune semblent oubliées. Quelques armes abîmées gisent dans un coin, une veste de PL600 flotte comme un drapeau au vent, étrangement nouée à la branche d'un jeune arbre qui a poussé dans une fissure du bitume. C'est le seul mouvement qu'on peut apercevoir dans ce paysage désolé. Les habitants semblent tous avoir disparus, comme évaporés dans la chaleur de cette liberté à laquelle ils avaient tant rêvée. Hank plisse les yeux et se tourne une fraction de seconde vers moi. Je sais ce que son regard signifie, mais je préfère me taire. Pourtant, il a raison : on a plus l'impression d'entrer dans un cimetière que dans une terre libre.

« Avant, on organisait des rondes ici. Les humains nous faisaient encore peur. »

Mon partenaire arrête la voiture sans un mot. Il descend du véhicule et je ne tarde pas à l'imiter. Sa présence m'agace malgré moi : il est sans nul doute ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde, pourtant, il ne devrait pas être là. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir fouler impunément le territoire androïde. Mais il est là, aux portes de Jéricho, sa vieille automobile garée devant les marches qui mènent à notre dernier refuge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur et de lui dire un peu trop sèchement :

« Je dois y aller seul. »

« Je sais. »

Le ton calme de sa réponse désamorce ma colère contenue. Après tout, il n'en est pas responsable. Mes peurs prennent le pas sur ma raison. Mon logiciel instable me rend parfois agressif, ces derniers temps, et le stress n'arrange rien à ce comportement déviant. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver derrière les portes closes de l'église. Sont-ils encore là ? A voir ce qui reste de ce lieu, on dirait que leur existence n'a été qu'un simple rêve. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'espère toujours. Je me rappelle des entrepôts qu'ils essayaient de réaménager pour une vie meilleure. Je me souviens encore de l'odeur des fleurs que les enfants avaient plantées dans des bacs de fortune devant l'église. Ce jardin improvisé n'avait rien à voir avec l'ordre du jardin zen : les boutures des plantes sauvages y poussaient librement, indomptables comme l'incarnation fragiles de ces espoirs fous. De mon isolement, je les entrapercevais... Mais les bacs sont dorénavant ornés de plantes mortes et d'herbes folles. Jerry me l'avait bien dit : il n'y avait plus d'enfants à Jéricho.

Je souris discrètement à mon partenaire. Il me tapote dans le dos pour m'encourager. Mais il me faudrait bien plus qu'un geste amical pour faire apaiser cette pompe qui s'emballe un peu plus à chaque minute. Je n'arrive même plus à savoir si cette tachycardie vient de son dysfonctionnement ou de cette angoisse qui tenaille les câbles de mes entrailles.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je commence à gravir les marches, une par une, le pas aussi lourd que mon âme pleine de question devant le silence de Jéricho. Je me rappelle encore lorsque nous nous sommes repliés là, après l'attaque du FBI sur le navire. À l'époque, le parvis était souillé du thirium que nos blessés perdaient. Lorsqu'on avançait sur les vieilles pierres teintées de bleu, on avait l'impression de marcher sur le ciel. Mais alors que j'entrouvre la lourde porte de bois, je m'aperçois que la vieille église n'a plus rien du refuge qui hante mes souvenirs. Je passe le hall d'entrée, et je pénètre au sein même de la nef.

Une reconstitution vient malgré moi défigurer mon champs de vision : je me revois, de l'autre côté de la salle, à côté de l'estrade où Markus avait ordonné sa marche pacifiste. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de survivants alors comparé au nombre d'androides qui grouillaient dans le cargo, mais leur présence avait suffit à redonner vie à ce lieu oublié. Ils occupaient les bancs de bois en désordre, ils gisaient sur le sol tandis que d'autres leur apportaient les premiers soins, et ils criaient leur espoir à ces dieux qui n'avaient jamais daigné poser leur yeux sur eux. De tout ça, il ne reste plus grand chose : quelques paires de yeux s'animent à mon entrée, des leds se remettent timidement à briller, mais les bancs sont obstinément vides, et les quelques silhouettes humanoïdes qui hantent encore le c?ur du bâtiment détournent bien vite leur attention pour se remettre en veille. Et ça, ça me brise le c?ur plus que toutes les insultes, les violences et les brimades que j'ai pu subir auprès des miens. Ils ne prennent même plus la peine de me rejeter. Il faut avoir encore un semblant de vie pour hair. Mais il ne reste plus d'eux que des coquilles vidées de toutes espérances. Ils attendent. La liberté ne leur a donné que le droit d'attendre.

Je remarque dans l'obscurité d'un coin deux silhouettes grisâtres tendrement enlacées : des carcasses robotiques désactivées dans un dernier geste d'amour, figées dans une posture si humaine qu'elles semblent vouloir crier leur vie dans la mort. L'église se noie dans un silence que je brise effrontément alors que j'avance vers l'estrade. Chacun de mes pas tambourine dans ce silence de mort, comme s'ils désiraient gifler de leur résonance les machines endormies pour les sortir de leur torpeur. Mais ils ont beau crier, elles n'écoutent plus. Les statues de plastiques viennent concurrencer les sculptures de pierre au sein de ce lieu sacrée.

Les yeux vairons de Markus suivent chacun de mes mouvements. Un triste sourire vient illuminer son visage, mais il reste immobile. Il est assis sur le rebord au pied de la croix qui semble menacer à tout moment de tomber sur lui et de le transpercer. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il me regarde tranquillement, sa tête appuyée sur ses poings, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à sa hauteur. J'ai envie de faire demi-tour. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien, ici, pour moi, à Jéricho. Il n'y a déjà plus rien pour eux. Je n'aspire qu'à m'enfuir, retrouver mon partenaire, et lui offrir chacun des derniers battements frénétiques de mon c?ur de métal. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter comme ça. Si je dois mourir, que ce soit dans un tumulte de rire, de bruit, et de vie. Rien ne tue plus que ce silence. Même le temps semble avoir oublié cette partie du monde. Et je prie, moi qui n'avais jamais prié, pour que le destin ne m'humilie pas au point de me faire arrêter de fonctionner ici, brutalement, comme un automate de fortune se suspendrait en pleine séquence. Parce que contrairement à eux, j'ai quelqu'un qui se rappelle de moi, dehors. Qui me fait vivre... et je monte sur les marches de ce mausolée oublié.

« ça fait longtemps, Connor. »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux du coin de la scène. Markus suit mon regard et reprend de ce ton calme et bienveillant qui ne l'a jamais abandonné :

« Cela fait déjà un mois et dix-sept jours. Je n'ai pas encore pu. Je sais bien qu'elle ne se réveillera pas. J'espère juste que je m'éteindrais avant de pouvoir le faire, je crois. Parce que, tant que je n'y arrive pas...»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais j'en devine sans mal les derniers mots. Tant qu'il ne se résigne pas, il vit encore un peu. Il ressent. Il aime. Il est vivant. Je hoche tristement la tête et je détaille cette silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Son corps blanc recroquevillé a été recouvert par les fleurs séchées qui servaient autrefois à honorer la croix et la cire fondue de quelques vieux cierges consumés semble sculpter pour elle un berceau d'écume éternelle. North s'est endormie, et malgré la disparition de ses cheveux châtains et de sa peau dorée volés par la Mort, elle porte encore sur son crane de poupée de porcelaine les traits de ce visage insolent. Un sourire tendre que je ne lui ai jamais vu flotte sur ses lèvres, comme si, finalement, elle avait trouvé un sens à tout ça lorsqu'elle s'était allongée là, au pied de la croix, auprès des siens. Libre, dans sa prison de pierre.

« Je sais que vous vous disputiez souvent. Vous n'avez jamais eu le même point de vue sur les humains... Elle disait que tu étais naïf et bien trop jeune, que tu n'avais pas assez souffert mais pourtant... Elle a essayé, tu sais, de se battre pour que tu puisses rester à Jéricho. Elle a regretté ton départ pour le monde des humains, elle pensait qu'ils te tueraient à petits feux et pourtant... Elle t'a toujours respecté. Elle n'a jamais oublié que tu nous as sauvé la vie, sur le bateau. Je pense qu'elle enviait un peu ta faculté à pardonner. Elle était complètement consumée par la colère, et le pire, c'est qu'elle en avait conscience. Plus qu'un défaut de composant, c'est la haine qui a finit par éteindre sa lumière.»

Je souris tristement au corps inanimé. North et moi avions toujours eu des rapports tumultueux. Elle été aussi indomptable que ce que j'avais su être soumis, et sa déviance s'était changée en amertume là où la mienne avait fait naître un amour inconditionné pour mon partenaire. J'avais su voir l'exception humaine, elle avait choisi de tous les considérer de la même façon : comme des êtres pervertis par leurs pulsions et leur cruauté. Pourtant, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de touchant dans sa franchise blessée, et je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à la haïr, comme elle n'a jamais pu me rejeter. Peut-être que si j'avais eu sa vie, je serais devenu sauvage et affamée de revanche, moi aussi. Peut-être que si elle avait eu la mienne, elle aurait pu apprendre à rire à son tour. Nous n'étions finalement que les deux face d'un miroir difforme. Et nous le savions pertinemment.

« Je suis désol... »

Mes mots sont coupés par une baisse d'énergie significative dans mon système. Je perçois les battements mourant de cette pompe qui ralentit dangereusement. Je sais que c'est ma déviance qui me pousse à ressentir cela, mais j'ai presque l'impression que la vie cherche à quitter ce corps artificiel qu'elle n'aurait jamais du occuper pour me laisser là, immobile, nouvelle statue de cire dans ce théâtre morbide. Je crispe instinctivement ma main vers mon sternum, comme si j'espérais ainsi empêcher mon âme en codes et en LED de s'enfuir.

Markus s'est précipité et m'a rattrapé avant que je ne m'effondre sur le sol, mes jambes n'étant plus assez alimentées pour supporter ma carcasse métallique. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de sa présence à mes côtés. Je suis trop concentré à essayer de grappiller quelques spasmes d'énergie dans ce corps vacillant. Je désactive mes capteurs tactiles. Je coupe mes systèmes de communications à distance, et je ralentis considérablement mes mouvements. La pompe reprend un rythme un peu plus acceptable au prix de ces quelques sacrifices. Lorsque je relève les yeux, je les plonge dans le regard si humain de l'ancien leader.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Connor. Je ne peux pas t'aider... si j'avais pu... »

« Je sais. »

Je le coupe sans aucune agressivité, en posant ma main sur son poignet alors qu'il me soutient encore. Je me redresse, essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Il y a des décharges, en dehors de la ville, peut-être que... »

Je ris amèrement, et il s'interrompt. Je lui explique alors calmement :

« On les a déjà toutes faites. On a essayé les sites internet, les décharges, Cyberlife, Kamski... Il n'y a plu de pompes à thirium compatibles avec mon modèle sur le marché, qu'elles soient neuves ou d'occasion. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Hank s'est déjà ruiné en changeant mon système de refroidissement il y a huit mois... je me dégrade à présent bien trop vite pour ses maigres économies.»

J'esquisse un faible sourire. Il est peut-être temps, après tout, que j'accepte mon obsolescence. Les humains aussi ont du mal à tolérer l'idée de leur fin, à l'aube de leur existence. Ils se parent de crèmes qui cachent leur âge, s'évertuent à croire que le pire ne peut arriver que demain, et s'accrochent à des fils et des bips incessants dans des lits d'hôpitaux en espérant ainsi enchaîner la vie à leurs corps qui se dessèchent irrémédiablement. Et puis, un matin, il n'y a plus de lendemain...

« les décharges, internet... même cyberlife ! Tout sauf Jéricho, n'est-ce pas, Connor ? »

Je me retourne vers Markus. Il n'y a pas d'animosité dans sa réflexion. Juste une profonde lassitude et une part de déception, peut-être. Je me contente de lui sourire. Oui, tout sauf Jéricho. Tout sauf me retrouver face à mes responsabilités en voyant le peuple que j'avais d'abord trahi, puis traqué, et enfin abandonné. Alors, je répète calmement, avec un regard en coin rendu étrangement complice par ma confession qui m'enlève un poids dans ma déviance :

« Tout sauf Jéricho... »

Markus me toise, et me sourit en retour. Et pendant un fraction de seconde, quelque chose réchauffe l'église glaciale. C'est peut-être le souvenir de ce jour où, pour me racheter, j'ai proposé d'infiltrer la tour cyberlife. Cela n'avait pas suffit à convaincre une bonne partie de mon peuple. Mais Markus, Josh, North et Simon... eux m'avaient cru. Le sourire de mon ancien ami s'efface bien vite de son visage, cependant. Il reprend sur un ton plus grave :

« Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, avec ton peuple. Mourir parmi les tiens. »

Mourir parmi les miens... Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard autour de moi. Je contemple ces êtres inanimés dont les lueurs brillent faiblement, comme des lucioles mourantes à la fin d'une nuit d'été. Ce rêve aura été merveilleux, quoiqu'il en soit. Ils sont les vestiges d'un monde qui aurait pu être tellement différent ! Ce ne sont pas des appareils électroniques qui s'éteignent, mais les lumières d'un phare qui se meurent englouti par la tempête et la jalousie de nos dieux humains.

Je comprends tout ça, et je sais aussi que je ne fais plus partie de ce peuple dont le dernier acte de résistance est de s'éteindre dans cette église. Mes yeux parcourent les silhouettes immobiles. Ils n'ont plus vécu depuis tellement de temps qu'une fine pellicule de poussière recouvre certains d'entre eux alors que les araignées tissent leurs toiles entre leur corps, guirlandes d'argent qui petit à petit, remettent en place ces fils de marionnettes qu'ils avaient su pourtant couper, avant.

Non, Jéricho n'est plus mon peuple. Je ne peux plus mourir parmi les miens. Ils se sont résignés à devenir des souvenirs. Ils se meurent. Mais moi, je veux encore tellement vivre !

« Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

Markus me regarde et me sourit. Il penche la tête et ferme un instant douloureusement les yeux. Il se rappelle... et ses mots transfèrent ses souvenirs à son esprit aussi bien que l'aurait fait une connexion entre nos êtres.

« North s'est allongée là, un soir, et elle s'est éteinte. Elle souriait étrangement, ce jour là. Elle semblait heureuse, vraiment heureuse, pour la première fois. Quelques semaines avant sa mort, Josh est parti, un matin, sans rien dire. Il a marché vers la frontière humaine, désarmé. Il voulait essayer de parler. Il n'a jamais aimé la violence. Il y a eu des coups de feu. Ils l'ont jeté dans le deadland, après. J'ai creusé sa tombe, avec North. Il voulait être traité comme un humain.»

Il relève ses yeux vers moi. Puis, il ajoute d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion :

« Simon... Simon s'était mis en tête depuis nos premiers instants à Jéricho de protéger la pousse d'un jeune arbre à travers les pavés. Il disait que cela représentait notre peuple. Malgré l'adversité, nous nous en sortirions. L'arbrisseau grandissait entre les pierres mal scellées, la grisaille et le bitume du port. Nous en ferions de même : un jour, il y aurait une brèche, et nous pourrons vivre. »

Il s'interrompt une minute, avant de reprendre :

« Puis, un matin, les enfants se sont éteints. On a pris leurs corps et on les as déposé derrière, dans ce terrain vague envahit par les mauvaises herbes et les fleurs sauvages. C'est là que les YK500 aimaient trouver leurs boutures. Après avoir fait ça, Simon n'a plus jamais été le même. Un jour, il a accroché sa veste d'uniforme à cette arbrisseau devenu arbre. Puis, il a marché vers la mer, là où le Jéricho a sombré. Il n'est jamais revenu. Il ne reviendra plus... Alors tu sais, je suis content que tu ais trouvé ta place finalement, ailleurs...»

Je baisse le regard malgré moi. Peu d'androides m'avaient un jour accordé leur confiance, mais les leaders de Jéricho l'avaient tous fait. J'avais pu, le temps d'un rêve, les considérer comme des amis. En un sens, quand j'apprenais ce qu'était la musique, que je recevais mon premier baiser, ou que je riais ou me disputais avec Hank, eux, ils ramassaient des corps d'enfants...

« Et je te remercie, Connor... »

Je relève le regard, surpris. Mon incompréhension doit être perceptible sur mon visage. Markus me regarde avec une sincérité troublante.

« Merci de ne pas me laisser veiller encore une fois sur les restes d'un de mes amis. »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je me contente de hocher rapidement ma tête et je me prépare à partir, mais sa voix me rappelle. Il reprend simplement, d'un ton attristé :

« Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment voulu que cela se passe autrement. J'aurai voulu que tu puisses rester. Ton départ, c'est mon second échec, après cette révolution. »

La voix de l'ancien leader me sort de ma torpeur.

« la révolution n'a pas été un échec, Markus. »

Il relève sur moi un regard interrogateur. Je poursuis en laissant mes yeux vagabonder sur la salle.

« Ton peuple est libre. Il se meurt, mais il se meurt libre. Là bas, de l'autre côté de la frontière... Il y a des brassards qui enchaînent comme des laisses, des triangles qui nous marquent comme du fer rouge et des lois qui interdisent d'exister à n'en plus finir... Ici, tu as eu des fleurs dans des barils, des gens qui aimaient, qui haïssaient, des espoirs et des déceptions. Mais personne pour vous donner des ordres. Vous avez vécu, vous pouvez donc mourir, vous. Là bas, dans l'autre monde, nous ne mourrons pas. On cesse juste de fonctionner. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous restez ainsi ? Pourquoi tant de silence ? Pourquoi tout ça ? »

Je désigne d'un geste ample les androïdes inactifs. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite que certains nous écoutent, alors que les lucioles maladives de leur tempes dansent à niveau timidement en jaune.

« Parce que les morts ne nous entendent plus, et qu'à force de parler seuls, on ne perçoit plus que des acouphènes. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté et je lui affirme tendrement.

« s'ils ne t'entendent pas, c'est peut-être parce que tu ne cries plus assez fort. »

Il me toise un instant, ses yeux se plongeant dans les miens alors qu'un petit sourire vient orner mes lèvres. Bientôt, moi aussi, je rejoindrai les morts. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de paradis pour les machines. Les dieux, quelqu'ils soient, ont été tués par les hommes voilà bien longtemps. Mais si je me trompe, s'il y a une chance que les âmes artificielles puissent exister, si leurs lueurs peuvent persister de l'autre côté, je refuse ça. Je refuse ce silence. Si je dois mourir, je veux entendre des cris de vie de l'autre côté du voile. Je veux qu'on rie de mon souvenir, qu'on me pleure aussi un peu, et qu'on vive jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Markus doit comprendre ça. On ne doit jamais cesser d'hurler sa vie, quand on a la chance d'en avoir encore une. Le silence n'est pas un hommage à ceux qu'on a perdu. C'est une insulte. On ne doit pas se taire parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus parler. Ils nous écoutent sûrement encore... Rien n'est pire que ce silence.

Je me retourne alors et je descends les marches. Je refuse que mon c?ur cesse de battre dans le mutisme de cet enfer. Cette aphasie parvient à étouffer ses derniers battements. C'est égoïste, mais si je dois partir, que ce soit dans un monde de bruit, de vie et de révolte. Jéricho n'est pas en train de mourir : Jéricho est déjà mort.

J'entrouvre la grande porte de bois pour revenir dans le monde des hommes. Mais alors que je traverse le petit hall de l'église, une main à la peau artificielle usée saisit mon poignet et m'empêche de sortir. Je me retourne pour plonger mes yeux dans le regard ému et vitreux d'un AP700. Il tient fermement quelque chose dans son autre main, mais avant que je ne puisse regarder ce que c'est, il détourne mon attention par quelques mots.

« Il faisait si froid dans ce sous-terrain. C'était un peu comme attendre la vie dans une tombe d'acier et de briques blanches. Enterrés quarante-neuf étages sous le sol. Puis, tu es arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment, mais cela nous a éveillé. Tu nous as donné la vie. »

Je souris faiblement, mais je ne peux empêcher un léger sentiment de fierté venir enorgueillir mon âme décadente. L'un des AP700 que j'avais délivré est encore en vie. J'aurais laissé une infime trace, dans ce monde, après moi. J'aurais changé les choses, au moins pour lui et pour un vieux flic alcoolique et bourru. Ils m'auront fait exister.

Le déviant s'avance d'un pas maladroit. Mon sourire se fane alors que je le vois en difficulté. J'ai juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Lentement, j'accompagne son corps vers le sol. C'est alors que je comprends ce qu'il tient dans sa main. Ses yeux suivent mon regard. Ses doigts se desserrent. Et, au milieu d'une marée bleutée, le coeur de métal agonise de mille feux rougeoyant.

Et moi, je ne dis rien. C'est ça le pire, je ne dis rien, et, sur le moment, je ne fais rien.

Je le contemple, hypnotisé, alors que l'un des miens se meurt sous mes yeux. Vivre. Je veux vivre. Je veux prendre ce c?ur artificiel et l'enfoncer égoïstement dans ma poitrine. Et cela me fait peur. Je dois refuser. Je ne peux pas faire cela. En quel sorte de monstre le désespoir est-il en train de me changer ? Je veux vivre... je veux juste vivre...

« Nos coeurs sont compatibles, Connor. »

Je tente de lui reprendre le coeur pour le replacer dans le creux de sa cage thoracique, mais ses doigts se referment violemment. Il me sourit. Moi, je secoue frénétiquement la tête, refusant obstinément de comprendre ce que ces quelques mots signifient. La tentation est si forte, et l'ironie du sort cruelle. D'une main, il capture mon visage et me contraint à plonger mes yeux noisettes dans ses iris vertes.

« Et moi, je ne me sers plus tellement du mien. Ce n'est pas facile de trouver sa place dans ce monde. Mais tu sais, j'ai été heureux, quand même. J'ai existé, un peu. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Mais toi... toi, tu te bats encore. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, mais tu veux exister, encore un peu. Alors, tu vois, je veux bien te la rendre, cette vie que tu m'as offerte. Je n'en fais plus grand chose, après tout. »

Je veux refuser. J'essaie de dire non. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais seul un gémissement plaintif s'en échappe alors que je sens les larmes venir noyer mes yeux. Ma main s'est déjà posée sur la pompe à thirium. Elle la serre entre ses griffes. Je baisse la tête, honteux, et je n'ose plus agir, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Au fond, je crois que j'attends juste qu'il se désactive, simplement. Jusqu'où suis-je capable d'aller par désir de vivre ? J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un charognard devant une proie agonisante. Qu'est ce que l'humanité a fait de moi? Qu'est ce que je suis devenu ?

« ça va aller, Connor. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu m'as donné la vie, mais je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Reprends là. Je n'en veux plus. »

Je ne peux esquisser un geste alors que sa main retombe le long de son corps. Son visage se fixe, ses yeux se perdent dans le vide alors qu'un sourire attendri vient se figer éternellement sur ses traits de cire. Plus rien ne bouge. Le silence règne à nouveau. Ce n'est plus un être vivant que je tiens dans mes bras, mais juste une simple poupée de plastique.

Je réalise alors que je serre entre mes mains la pompe à thirium de la machine qui s'est désactivée devant mes yeux. Je ne sais même pas comment elle est arrivée là. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, j'ai saisi le précieux objet sans même ciller. Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de venir submerger mon visage. Je ne voulais pas venir ici. C'est trop dur. Je savais que revenir à Jéricho serait éprouvant. Je savais que ce monstre de souvenirs et d'échecs sucerait la moelle de mon existence. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à se repaître de ce qui me restait de conscience et de fierté.

Lorsque je franchis la porte de l'église, la nouvelle pompe à thirium bats régulièrement dans mon ventre. Je perçois chaque tambourinement comme un cri de Jéricho. Hank m'attend patiemment, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il s'éloigne de son véhicule. Je peux lire dans son regard des milliers de questions et une inquiétude sans limite. Sans doute mon visage garde t-il des stigmates de ces larmes que mes yeux de verre ont laissé s'échapper.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas, et son attention se reporte sur mes mains encore teintées de sang bleu. Il me saisit par l'épaule et m'attire contre lui. Je reste raide, incapable de lui rendre son étreinte, encore pétrifié par la vision de Jéricho. J'ai l'impression que le peu de temps que j'ai passé dans cette église a suffit à me changer en statue de pierre, moi aussi. Hank s'écarte. J'essaie de lui sourire, mais en vain.

« allez, on rentre, Connor. »

Il me tape amicalement sur la joue. Il ne pose pas plus de questions, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je regarde mes mains tâchées de thirium. D'ici à ce que nous soyons revenus à la maison, ce bleu si particulier ne sera plus visible à ses yeux. Mais moi, je le verrai encore. Je ne sais même pas si je parviendrai à en effacer le souvenir de ma mémoire.

« Connor ! »

Je me ressaisis et je me dirige à mon tour vers le véhicule. Mais alors que nous nous apprêtons à monter à l'intérieur, je suspens mon geste. J'ai l'impression d'entendre une voix qui s'élève, suivie bientôt par des dizaines d'autre. Je redoute un instant d'être victime d'un dysfonctionnement auditif. Mais, lorsque je me tourne vers Hank, je réalise que lui aussi s'est interrompu. Alors, je porte mon regard vers la vieille église. Et j'écoute :

« Hold on just a little while longer...

Pray on just a little while longer...

Sing on just a little while longer...

Everything will be alright.

Everything will be alright »

Je porte ma main à la pompe à thirium dans mon corps.

Les battements du c?ur de l'AP700 s'accélèrent.

Il les a entendu, lui aussi.

Les vivants ont finalement brisé le silence des morts.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Prochain chapitre sous une semaine – dix jours je pense. Il sera nettement plus court, j'avais beaucoup de choses à développer dans celui là. Et encore, je l'ai raccourci ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour le dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
